Yu Yu Hakusho With A Twist!
by embrooke
Summary: AU. This is the retelling of Yu Yu Hakusho but with my own character it's set after Yusuke gets backs from Genkai's training & before the 4 Saint Beasts. The gang gets to team up before then & meet their new team mate! & Hiei gets a little friend Hiei/OC
1. The Beginning

**Okay so this is my second story, I deleted my first story, I guess we could say this is my first story I don't know lol, but anyways this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story, so woo hoo to me, but anyways let's get down to business (to defeat the huns!). When you read this story just bare with me cause everything will be explained in time, but please read and review, and when you review please just leave constructive criticism and/or encouraging comments! Plus I would like to add this is what came out of a three hour night class on western art history, and me not paying attention! haha! **

**(I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Faye!)**

* * *

"_Wow Rekai really needs to work on its security system, this is way too easy, where are all the lasers that burn you, and all the finger scanners?? Oh well I guess that's just in the movies...I didn't know people actually still used guards these days especially blue ogres."_

Faye floated unseen right down the hall heading to the big vaulted door at the end.

"_Hmm…twenty guards on this stupid hall and they don't even suspect or notice a thing, obviously Koenma needs to upgrade his security cameras to thermal cameras heh heh."_

Faye made it to the end of the hall and floated unseen in front of the vault door and before she phased through the door, just for the heck of it started messing with the two guards standing in front of the door.

"_Might as well have some fun while I'm here."_

Faye circled the guards and started blowing on their ears, pulling their hair, pinching them, and poking them. It took all she had to hold in the giggles that were bubbling up inside her. When she was done picking on the poor blue ogres she phased through the door like it wasn't even there, when Faye was through the door she reverted back to her human self and took a look around the vault.

"_Not as big as I thought it would be but, man look at all this stuff."_

The room was circular and about as big as a huge living room, and what was impressive was that there were shelves upon shelves of artifacts, and lost treasures all radiating with some kind of power. Faye walked around the room and saw three artifacts that caught her eye.

"_Well, well, well what do we have here? The Orb of Baast, a broken Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword."_

Faye picked up each of the three artifacts separately and examined them.

"_Hmm…They don't look that special I wonder why anybody would want to steal them in the first place?_ _Well this is all fine and dandy, but where is…Ah! There it is, and look of course it's in the center of the room! How cliche."_

Faye walked to the center of the room to a raised pedestal and on the pedestal in a glass box sitting on a piece of red velvet was a ring.

"_Not exactly my cup of tea, but I wasn't the one who designed it. If I had though it would defiantly be a lot more feminine, and I defiantly wouldn't mix gold and silver together, talk about ugly!"_

The ring was a thick silver band that had an inscription on in it in a language that Faye couldn't understand. The inscription was wrapped completely on the outside of the ring and on the inside, and it was written in gold. Faye could just feel the power radiating off of the ring, and just as Faye was about to lift the glass box she heard a mechanical whizzing sound. She looked in the direction that the sound came from and saw a security camera locked in on her. Faye put her hands down and walked up to the camera, looked at it and gave it a sad small smile before she moved at an angle where the camera couldn't see her and flew up and gave the camera a good hard kick and knocked it to the ground, not even fives seconds after she did that, a thunderous and earsplitting alarm went off.

"_Ugh. Great time to get out of here."_

Faye flew back to the glass box, phased her hand through it and grabbed the ring and turned herself invisible and started phasing and flying as fast as she could out of Rekai, and made it out of the vault just in time before the guards, and Koenma were busting through the door.

When Faye was finally back in the ninjen world she headed to her home in a small town in England. Faye landed on the outskirts of the town, and She took the ring out of her pocket and without the glass box surrounding it, you felt like you could just touch the power the ring had, it unnerved her to say the least. Faye then got her cellphone out, and pressed number two on speed dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Yeah?" The deep male voice on the other side answered.

"I got it." Was all Faye said before she hung up, and started walking toward her home.

* * *

**Well review and tell me what you think, and there is a reason I didn't give a lot of detail on Faye because it's going to come and the next few chapters!! So you're just gonna have to stick with me if you wanna find out what's going on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I wasn't planning on writing another chapter until next week, but I just couldn't resist :) and just for the sake of the story let's just PRETEND that Kurama and Hiei were in Rekai prison at the same time, because in some fanfiction people say that they are even though it's impossible we are just gonna say that in some weird way Kurama was in jail with Hiei, I was think of another way to write it, but I just liked this better, Hiei needed a jail cell b.f.f :) and I never relized how hard it is to keep somebody's character in character lol, but then again this is my first REAL fanfiction that I'm not gonna give up on and delete like I did my other one haha, but anyways let's get on with the story! **

**(I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters just Faye!)  
**

* * *

**drip, drip, drip**

"_Can that infernal dripping not stop?"_

Hiei made a low growl in his throat as he sat with his head down on the grimy damp floor of his Rekai prison cell, as his back leaned against an equally disgusting wall.

**drip, drip, drip  
**

"_What is this? Some variation of Chinese water torture?"_

Hiei made another low growl getting more annoyed by the second.

"Something bothering you Hiei?" A smooth male voice said coming from the cell next to his.

"Nothing that you should trouble yourself with fox." Hiei replied with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"_Traitor."_

"Come now Hiei you can't be mad at me forever."

"Hn."

Hiei's ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, all the conversations from other inmates in the dark, dank prison came to a halt. Hiei didn't look up as he heard his, and Kurama's jail cell's open. Hiei heard the footsteps of the ogre walking toward him, Hiei noticed that he didn't get too close, and he could smell the fear coming off of him.

"_So these ogres might have some brains after all."_

Hiei smirked to himself.

"Lord K-K-Koenma, has r-r-requested your presence in his o-o-office. F-F-Follow me please." The ogre said his voice shaking.

Hiei heard the other ogre repeat the same message to Kurama, although he was able to hold his composure a lot better. Hiei stood up without a word, and walked out of his jail cell following the ogres, and saw Kurama fall in step with him.

"_You, know we could just kill these two, and get out of here." _Hiei said telepathically to the red head next to him.

"_Or we can just see what Koenma wants, you know that if we did escape he would just send Yusuke after us again, plus I have no desire to stay in this filthy prison."_ Kurama thought ending the conversation.

Hiei and Kurama stepped into Koenma's office, and saw the toddler very worriedly tapping a pencil on his desk. Then a second later a portal opened and Hiei saw the detective step out, and a bumbling idiot fall behind him.

"Alright what is this about Koenma? I thought I was finally gonna get some R&R?" Yusuke said thoroughly annoyed

"Well I thought you were too, but we have a problem, and OH! Nice to see you Kuwabara, so you'll be joining Yusuke and the others on this mission too then?"

Kuwabara just scratched his head and said "Yeah, I guess so."

"I told you to just stay at home." Yusuke mumbled.

"WELL YOU NEVER KNOW YURAMESHI YOU MIGHT NEED MY HELP!" Kuwabara started yelling getting defensive.

Kurama sensing a fight just coughed and said to Koenma. "So, you are sending me and Hiei along with Yusuke too on this mission, also?"

"Yes, I've been doing some thinking, and instead of letting you, and Hiei rot in those cells, you and him can go on missions with Yusuke, and help save the world! Think of it as a kind of community service, that way you will be able to go home to your human mother, since you actually stole for a good reason anyway and Hiei will be able to roam free in the Human world, with the exception that he won't kill any humans. Plus I see no reason why we shouldn't put yours and Hiei's talents to good use." Koenma laughed nervously finishing his sentence.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said.

"Okay now to get to the point why you are all here." Koenma said turning back to his serious nervous state. "Another artifact was stolen."

"Oh great. Who was it, and what did they steal." Yusuke said still annoyed.

"We don't know who it was, but what they did steal was the Ring of Odjit."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "That's a powerful artifact, one you didn't have when me, Hiei, and Gouki went through your vault."

"Well we just got in possession of it six months ago, we've been searching for it for a long time, I'm not really surprised it got stolen, but what I am surprised about is how easily they got through our security and we didn't even notice them until they were already in the vault, but my dad is going to kill me if you don't get it back!'

"How did you get into possession of it though?" Kurama asked.

"One of our agents was able to find it in one of the lost tombs of some pharaoh, but anyways that's not the point the point is you need to get it back. I'll show you who took it on the security camera in the vault."

Koenma pressed play on the remote, and on the screen you saw nothing for a minute, but then Hiei saw a _girl _walking on to the screen, Hiei was slightly surprised, she looked so _young_. He noted that she was dressed in casual ningen attire, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with some hair still in her face, and how short she looked. Hiei watched as she looked around the room and as she picked up and examined the Orb of Baast, the broken Forlorn Hope, and the Shadow Sword. When she was done he saw she looked around the room once more before she saw the Ring of Odjit. She walked up to it and then he saw how she froze when she finally noticed the security camera, she then looked at the security camera, walked up to it, Hiei noted her brown hair, her deep blue eyes, and her freckles scattered across her face and now this did surprise him, the girl gave the camera a small _sad_ smile.

"_Why would she do that?"_

Then the girl moved where they couldn't see her anymore, and then the screen went black.

"When we got there the ring was gone, and so was she."

"How are we suppose to track this mystery girl then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Good question Kuwabara, we were actually able to track the power the ring off to a small town in England called Painswick, so you can start your search there."

Koenma then got down from his desk walked over to a corner in his office, and opened a portal.

"Well gentlemen, I bid you adieu."

"Might as well hurry up and get this over with." Yusuke mumbled.

After him Kuwabara and Kurama followed, and then finally Hiei stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Okay guys that was chapter two! (obviously) but anyways I would love your input, and constructive criticism, and if there is anyway shape or form that I can make this story better and now you actually know what Faye looks like :) or a little bit at least lol, and by the way I have never been to Painswick much less England before in my life, I'm just using it for the story, so I'm sorry if in the next chapter that the buildings and stuff might be INCREDIBLY off lol. Well I might start writing chapter three tonight, or tomorrow whenever I have the time, but Oh my goodness am I excited about this story you just have NO idea lol. I'm totally spazzing right now lol, but anyways thank you for reading my story it means a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3 is up, and this story is slowly, but surely making progress! hehe I'm so excited, and chapter 4 won't be up before long! ;)**

**(I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters just Faye!)**

* * *

The portal casted a light blue light around Hiei, and he could feel the portal pulling him into the ningen world, which needless to say was an uncomfortable experience to say the least. After five seconds of being pulled through the portal, Hiei was able to walk out of it, and set his feet on solid ground. Hiei looked around and noticed they were on top of a hill on the outskirts of the small town below, he noticed that the sun was just rising casting a golden glow on the empty streets of the town. Hiei then noticed how small the town really was, it only had two main streets, a lake to the west of it, and there was only one road that led you in and out of the town, and dirt, and gravel roads branching off the main road that led to fields, and farmhouses.

"_With a town this small it shouldn't be hard to find the girl."_ Hiei thought with a smirk on his lips.

"So how do we start looking for our mystery girl?" Yusuke said scratching the back of his head looking down at the town below.

Kurama walked up and stood beside Yusuke, "I suggest that we wait until the town becomes more active, and then we will split up, and check the buildings down there."

"Oh!" Yusuke said excitedly, "Before I forget, Kuwabara come over here, I wanna introduce you to these guys!"

Kuwabara upon hearing his name got up from where he was sitting on the hill, and walked over to Yusuke.

"This is Hiei," Yusuke said pointing the short demon. "And this here is Kurama." Yusuke said then pointing at the red-head.

"A pleasure." Kurama said politely.

"Well I'm still not really sure what's going on here, but it's nice to have a helping hand, so we can find this girl."

"Helping is not the right word," Hiei said cutting in with his cold flat voice. "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Since it's obviously too much for two humans to look for one simple human girl, as far as I'm concerned we're babysitting."

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU PUNY JERK-FACE I'M GONNA HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP, IF YOU KEEP TALKING DOWN TO US THAT WAY!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei getting defensive.

"Let's avoid fighting you're not worth it."

"THAT'S IT!"

Kuwabara went to swing at Hiei, but Hiei being the speedy demon that he is just simply moved out of the way causing Kuwabara to fall over.

"But you detective are a different story," Hiei said glaring at Yusuke, "I plan on getting my revenge on you so, consider this fair warning."

"SO YOU WANNA IGNORE ME HUH!" Kuwabara said getting off the ground, and taking another swing at Hiei getting the same result as before, him missing Hiei and falling on his face.

"Hiei," Kurama said firmly, "we must face this current business, before you start your own."

"Don't worry three-eyes as soon as we find Ms. Little Thief I'll be glad to take you on, now let's focus on our mission so I can finally get some R&R!" Yusuke said walking down the hill to the little town that was slowly gathering more people in the streets.

When they made their way to the town Yusuke made the suggestion to get breakfast first, which Kuwabara readily agreed, then it was followed by the two's stomachs growling loudly, Kurama being the calm person that he is just sighed, and reluctantly agreed to the idea while Hiei rolled his eyes and "Hn."

The group found a little café serving breakfast while walking down one of the first street they came too. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama quickly went inside, and ordered the first thing they saw, and luckily for Yusuke who forget that you needed money to buy something, Koenma had slipped some money to Kurama for the trip before they left. Once they had their orders, they went and ate at one of the white tables outside of the café that Hiei was sitting at. They tried to get Hiei to go get some food, but he refused.

"_Fools I don't need to eat, I'm a demon." _Hiei thought getting agitated that they weren't doing what their mission required.

Once Yusuke and Kuwabara finally had their bellies full they looked, at the street clocked across the street, and noticed that it was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning, and the town looked like it was in full swing.

"Alright Hiei, and I will take the next street over, while you, and Kuwabara take this one, we will meet back at this café at 1 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan." Yusuke said giving Kurama the thumbs up.

"Hn."

"Well then let's get going!" Kuwabara said getting excited, and headed down the street with Yusuke running after him.

Kurama turned to Hiei, "Do you want to take the roof tops, and I'll take to the street?"

"Hn." Hiei flitted off, leaving Kurama to walk to the next street over, and begin his search.

It was 11 o'clock and Hiei had looked from the rooftops from both streets, and noticed that not only where these building shops, but people lived on the upper floors and that at the end of the first street was an inn.

_"The detective and the oaf will want to stay there if we don't find this girl today."_ Hiei thought, annoyed that humans had so many needs.

By the time it was 12 o'clock Hiei had started walking with Kurama and going into the shops that lined the streets, and they had made as many rounds on the streets as they could, which was getting busier, and busier with more people. They were even able to go down to the lake, and search there.

"_How can such a small town have so many ningens?" _Hiei thought getting frustrated that they have yet to find the girl._  
_

It was now a quarter till one, Kurama sighed and said "I think we should head over to the café to meet Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Hiei just nodded his head.

When Kurama, and Hiei made it back to the café they saw that Yusuke, and Kuwabara were already there waiting for them.

"Right on time." Yusuke said his usual cheerfulness absent from his voice.

"No luck?" Kurama asked.

"No luck." Kuwabara answered his tone sounding defeated.

"Same here." Hiei said in an emotionless tone.

The group walked inside the little bell ringing on the door letting the workers know that they had customers. The guys grabbed a table in the middle of the café, and a waitress walked up to them, and took their orders of what they would like to drink. All of them ordered water seeing at it was the cheapest, and it looked like they would have to stay the night at the rate they were going, if they couldn't hurry up, and find the girl soon, they wouldn't know where else to look. After they got their drinks the waitress took their food orders, well everybody's except Hiei's.

"Do you think we should start asking people if they've seen her?" Kuwabara asked sipping his drink.

"That's a dumb idea, we don't know the girls name, and she doesn't have any defining features, do you know how many brown headed girls I've seen today?" Hiei snapped at Kuwabara.

"It was just an idea sheesh." Kuwabara mumbled, and continued to sip his drink.

"We might have to stay the night, and look tomorrow." Yusuke said looking down into his drink.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Kurama replied.

"C'mon we still have the rest of the day, who knows we still might see her?" Kuwabara said trying to cheer everyone up.

Just then the little bell went off again, and surprisingly being the only ones in the café compared to all the people outside, the group looked up, and was shocked to say the least; because there stood the girl they had been looking so hard for.

* * *

**Alrighty guys review time! Please give me your input, I really want to hear it, and remember be on the look out for chapter 4 coming out soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I hope you guys like it :) and once I again I want to mention that I have NEVER ever been to England so therefore the landscape, buildings, everything dealing with England is going to be COMPLETELY off lol. Well here's chapter 4, and remember please review, and gimme your input! **

**(I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters just Faye!)  
**

* * *

_"You take the moon and you take the sun, you take everything that seems like fun…"_

Faye moaned groggily as she lifted her head from her pillow, and grabbed her cell-phone from the nightstand.

"_Ugh, 9'o clock too early…"_

She hit the snooze button on her phone, and snuggled under the covers more, and went back to sleep. Then five minutes later…

_"You turn em all up, and then you're done, RAADA RAADA RAADA RAADA RAADA"_

"_Ugh…"_

Faye hit the snooze button again, and went back to sleep. This pattern continued for awhile until...

"_Ugh! It's a freaking Saturday, I'm sleeping in." _

Faye then finally hit the dismiss button on her phone, thus disabling the alarm, and went back to sleep for good.

Faye woke up to the sound, and feeling of her stomach growling and turning, feeling more awake, Faye got out of bed, and stretched, grabbing her phone in the process, and looked at it.

"_11:30? No wonder, it's almost lunch time!"_

Faye hurried and grabbed a towel out of her duffel bag, and hopped into the shower turning the water as hot as she could stand it, and stepped in. She hurried and washed her long brown hair, her body, and shaved in all the appropriate places a girl was suppose to shave. When she got out, her feet, and parts of her skin were red from the hot water. She hurried up and dried off with a towel, and wrapped her hair in it, and piled it on top of her head, then she grabbed her pink Hello Kitty robe, and wrapped herself in it. Faye then walked out of the bathroom to let the steam out, and to pick out what clothes she would wear today which consisted of a pair of jeans, a red Hello Kitty shirt, a black North Face jacket since it was a little chilly outside, and this was England, and then she completed the outfit with a pair of red flats. Faye then went back and hurriedly brushed her teeth, and got her hair done, which didn't take much time since the only thing she had to do was put mousse in it, and blow dry it.

"_Ah the advantages of having naturally curly hair." _

When she was finally done getting ready she grabbed her phone, and looked down at it.

"_A quarter till one…Time to get some lunch!"_ she thought excitedly.

Faye grabbed her purse, and made her way out of the inn she was currently staying at, and stepped out into the bustling streets of Painswick, England.

Faye walked down the busy street with a pensive look on her face.

"_Now, where should I go eat? At one of the restaurants at the other street, or at the café on this street? So many options."_ Faye smirked to herself at her own sarcasm.

"_Might as well go to the café, I'll be leaving soon, I might as well go see Mr. Mason as much as I can before I leave."_

Faye walked down the street and before she knew it, she was in front of the café, and heard the tinkling of the little bell that she had become so accustomed to in the last month. She looked around the café and noticed a group of guys not looking but _staring_ at her, she just gave them on of her "Can I help you?" looks, and went and sat at her favorite table by the window. When she looked back over at the group of boys they had stopped staring at her so she took this moment to get a good look at them. The first one she looked at was wearing a reddish-purple jacket with matching pants, and had really pretty red hair, and an equally _pretty_ face to go with it. The guy sitting next to the pretty-boy was the tallest out of the group, but then again everybody compared to Faye was a tall person, the tall guy was wearing a light blue jump suit, had red-orange hair in a 1950's style, he had an angular face, and high cheek bones. The one after him was pretty average looking with sleeked back black hair, and an average looking face, he was wearing a green jumpsuit. The last guy was who intrigued Faye the most, seeing as he was defiantly the shortest person out of the group, he had black hair that defied gravity with a white _"Starburst?"_ on the front, he was wearing a whitehead band on his forehead, and was wearing black pants, a black cloak, and a white scarf.

"_Not a bad looking bunch…"_

As if the short guy heard her thought, he looked at her, and had to have given her one of the most lethal death glare she had ever seen. Faye who was defiantly feeling unnerved and a little scared by not only the glare he was giving her, but by the color of the guys eyes, which happened to be blood red. Just as Faye was about to give this guy a piece of her mind she was interrupted.

" 'Ello there Miss Faye, what are you doin on this lovely September day?" A thick English accent asked her.

Faye turned her attention to the man that was walking from behind the counter up to her, she smiled at him.

"Oh nothing Mr. Mason, just figured I would head up her for some lunch."

"Well, what can I get you Miss Faye?"

"Just the usual." Faye said smiling again at him.

"Alrighty then!" Mr. Mason made his way back to the counter yelling at the waitress, and the cook her order, which consisted of a can of Mountain Dew, and fish and chips.

Faye heard the little bell over the door tinkle, and felt the room just get a slight colder, and saw her breath fan out in front of her face. Faye tensed up, but then took a deep breath, and calmly looked up at the person who entered, and relaxed once she saw who it was.

"Hey Johnny, this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you till later." Faye said looking at the older guy.

"Yeah, well I figured I would come see you a little earlier than expected." Johnny said running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, and walking over to Faye to sit down with her.

Johnny looked around the café, and his strange green eyes met those of the guys sitting at the other table, but Johnny just turned back to Faye, not paying them anymore attention.

"What do you say about getting out of here, once you're done eating?" Johnny asked Faye giving her a serious, like an "I need to talk to you now" look.

Faye thanked the waitress that brought her, her food, and started eating.

"Sure." She said between bites.

Once Faye had gotten done eating, and downed her Mountain Dew, she thanked Mr. Mason, and followed Johnny outside to his motorcycle, ignoring the looks she knew she was getting from the guys at the other table.

"_Geez, what is their deal?"_

Johnny got on the bike first, and handed Faye a black helmet, even though he wasn't gonna wear one himself.

"_Why would he, he's a ghost." _

Faye heard a sort of growling coming from the pavement, she looked down at the shadow that the bike was casting and saw two creepy glowing green eyes looking at her, she gave Shadow a subtle wave, and the entity faded back in the shadow of the bike.

"Are we going or what?" Johnny said getting irritated.

"Yeah, yeah." Faye said grabbing the black helmet, and putting it on top of her head, and fastening it.

She climbed on top of the bike behind Johnny and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist as he suddenly took off, leaving the town.

"Where are we going?" Faye yelled in Johnny's ear as they were heading down the road at break-neck speed.

"Somewhere private!" Johnny yelled back as they rounded a curve, and headed into the woods a ways away from the town.

Johnny headed down a hidden road in the woods, and didn't stop till he came to a spacious clearing. As soon as he came to a complete halt Shadow, separated from the bike's shadow, and went floating off deep into the woods, doing who knows what.

"Ok, now do you mind telling me why you had to cut my lunch short, and take me somewhere private?" Faye asked getting off the bike, and lying down on the grass.

"Well, since I got your call about the ring, I figured I should get her as fast as I can, instead of waiting around…" Johnny said trailing off, still sitting on his bike.

"_No, you're just ready to get Kitty back, and I'm ready to get rid of this ring." _

Faye was defiantly ready to get one of her close friends back, and this ring was annoying her.

"_I was lucky to even, figure out how to hide the power signature."_

"Well Skulker is suppose to contact me by the end of the day, and let me know when and where the transaction is suppose to take place, and then we can get Kitty back." Faye said looking over at Johnny.

"I can't believe you actually stole it from Rekai, especially from Koenma, I'm surprised you're not already in a prison cell." Johnny said shaking his head, with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah me either, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"I also can't believe that you're actually gonna give Skulker the ring."

"I know, but you and I know both know that Kitty is more important than some ring, I don't care how powerful, and we'll figure a way to get Kitty, and the ring back though." Faye said leaning on her elbows with confidence in her voice looking at Johnny with a smile, hoping it would cheer him just a bit.

She really hated how they were in this situation, it wasn't fair that Skulker kidnapped Kitty, and wanted this Ring of Odjit in exchange.

_"But what else can we do? Kitty is Johnny's girlfriend, and one of my friends."_

"I'll kill him if he harmed one green hair, on her head." Johnny said full of anger clutching his fists._  
_

She looked over at Johnny on his bike, and took in his blonde hair, green eyes, and the slight beard on his chin, his dark overcoat, his white t-shirt, dark pants, and dark boots. The guy was like a brother to her, and Kitty, a sister. They both took her in when she first got her powers at the tender age of 14, and trained her as much as they could until she was 15, and then they took her to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters where she furthered her training. Now here she was 17, traveling from place to place after she completed her junior year of high school.

"_At least I'll still be able to complete high school."_

Professor Xavier, the head of the school, had told Faye, that even though he disagreed with her decision to travel, he supported it, and would help her as long as she would do the school work he would send her, that way she would be able to graduate on time. Needless to say Faye agreed.

Time had passed, and the two where throwing as many ideas as they could to figure out how to get Kitty safely, and get the ring so Skulker wouldn't be able to use it, but each idea was thrown out as soon as it was spoken. Then Johnny noticed that the sun was setting, and suggested that they get back to town, Faye agreed, and they both got on the motorcycle, Johnny whistled for Shadow, and the dark entity came obediently. The trio headed back to town, and Johnny parked his motorcycle outside of the inn that Faye was staying at, and walked in with her.

The two were very surprised when they saw the group of guys from earlier checking in to the inn, but then again this was a small town, and this was the only place stay. Faye ignored the group of guys, and told Johnny she would be right back, that she had to grab some homework that she had to do. Johnny nodded, and went sat on the couch in front of the TV. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the group of guys were looking at him when they where done checking in, but they just walked up the stairs to their rooms. Johnny made at note that the red head, and the short black haired guy where staying in a room together that was next to Faye's, and that the tall carrot top, and the skinny looking guy where staying in a room together and their room was on the other side of Faye's room.

Faye walked down the steps carrying a notebook, a calculus textbook, and a calculator, she grabbed one of the tables in front of the TV, and began working on her homework. It wasn't long after that the group of boys came back downstairs, and gathered around the TV. The skinny blacked haired boy sat on the far side of the couch away from Johnny, the tall guy grabbed an armchair, as did the pretty red head. The short guy, who Faye noticed that he was actually only an inch or two taller than her, noticed that there was no where for him to sit around the TV, even though he could sit next to Johnny, but it didn't look like that was going to happen, so she did what any other civilized person would do, she got up from where she was doing her homework, and grabbed one of the chairs at her table, and dragged it to the guy so he could watch the TV, then she smiled and politely said "Here you go!"

* * *

**Whew! This chapter wore me out! Well I don't know if this was a good place to end, but I've already started writing the next chapter, and this seemed like a good place to stop, and yeah if you haven't figured it out this is sorta not really Yu Yu Hakusho, Danny Phantom, X-Men: Evolution crossover, but not really because number one X-Men will be mentioned probably in Faye's past, and the whole Danny Phantom thing you're just gonna have to figure out as the story goes on, but I didn't think I should have put this in the crossover category because it doesn't deal with any of the main characters of either Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution so yeah that's my logic lol, but anyways remember to give me your input, I would love to hear it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I don't have much to say, except this is chapter 5, and that you should totally read, and review! :)**

* * *

Hiei was confused. Hiei was never confused, but this girl defiantly confused him. First she looks like she is sorry for stealing the ring on the security camera, secondly she has the guts to give them that dirty look when she first saw them in the cafe, then when Hiei got a glimpse of her mind she didn't think they were _"…a bad looking bunch."_, he couldn't even believe that she glared back at him when he glared at her.

"_How dare she."_

Now here she was being polite by getting him a chair to sit in? It just didn't make sense.

"Hn." Was all he said as he sat down in the wooden chair.

Instead of rolling her eyes like she wanted to, Faye just looked at the guys, smiled again, and without knowing it, decided to confuse Hiei once again with her next move.

"I'm Faye, Faye Ottoway and that guy trying to look all tough right there is Johnny." She said pointing to the rough looking blonde sitting on the couch with Yusuke.

"I figured since I keep running into you guys, I might as well be nice and introduce myself."

Being the first one to react, "How kind of you." Kurama said confused, but decided to be polite nonetheless.

"I am Kurama, and these are my friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I see you've already gotten acquainted with Hiei."

While Yusuke, and Kuwabara said hey to her when their name was spoken, Hiei just "Hn." Again.

"Well it's nice to meet y'all, but I've got some homework to do."

Kurama nodded in understanding, while Yusuke mumbled "That sucks." Faye just laughed and agreed with him, and Hiei watched her walk back to her seat before turning his attention to the weird ningen box that was making noise, he paid no attention to it, but thought of what him, Kurama, the detective, and the oaf had discussed earlier.

Hiei and Kurama both confirmed that the girl had smelled human, but something was _off_ about her smell, and something defiantly didn't smell right about the Johnny guy, he smelled human, but something wrong with his smell, it was a lot more noticeable than Faye's though. Yusuke had mentioned that something was wrong with the girl's behavior though. Hiei thought back to what Yusuke had said.

----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

_"She doesn't act like she's done anything wrong, she's acting like it's just any normal day, ugh, she's acting like she doesn't even know that we're from Rekai either, I mean it's pretty obvious, we kind of stand out, especially Hiei. Either that girl is just a really good actress of she is just completely oblivious." Yusuke said frustration in his voice as they sat in Yusuke, and Kuwabara's room._

---------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------------------

The oaf thinks that she might be innocent, that she had a good reason to take the ring.

"_Please." _

Johnny wanted to smack Faye upside the head.

"_How in the world does she not know these guys are from Rekai? I mean they pretty much standout, and you know that short guy, Hiei, or whatever his name is, is totally not human, the guy has red eyes. Geez that girl is so oblivious!"_ Johnny thought agitated as he stared at the TV screen.

Kuwabara looked over at girl, he had developed a little crush on her since seeing how pretty she was in person, he shared this with Yusuke while they were in the room alone before Kurama, and Hiei got there, but Yusuke just knocked him upside the head, and called him stupid since he also got a crush on Botan, when he first saw her. Kuwabara deciding to break the silence asked from his place around the TV.

"So, uh…Faye what kind of homework are you working on?"

Thus started the small talk between two with Yusuke, Kurama, and Johnny joining in. Hiei just sat there in his chair listening, annoyed that they were making friends with the enemy.

"_A stupid one at that, we should've just captured her, and tortured her until she told us where the ring is." _

While they were talking to her, Hiei learned that she was seventeen, which surprised Hiei seeing as she looked much younger than that and that she is originally from the United States.

"_That explains her weird accent; I'm going to have the fox later where the United States is."_

Another interesting tidbit was that they learned that Faye, and Johnny weren't together in the romantic sense, that the group thought earlier.

"_Not that it matters."_

Faye even asked some questions of her own which everyone answered except for Hiei of course.

"Alright I'm finally done! Stupid calculus!" Faye announced clapping her hands together, and then got up from her seat, stretching.

"What time is it?" she asked walking over to the boys.

"9 o'clock." Johnny said not turning around to look at her.

"It's amazing y'all are still watching it."

"It's UFC fighting." Yusuke said excited.

"Well that explains it." Faye said rolling her eyes.

Just then one of the lights above one of the tables went out.

Seeing as none of the guys looked like they were going to move anytime soon Faye sarcastically said "Don't worry, I'll get it!" and walked into the kitchen, and came back with a new light-bulb in hand.

"You think you can reach it?" snickered Johnny who had to duck to avoid Faye's calculus book that was heading straight for his head.

Hiei watched as Faye climbed on top of the table, and as she had to stand on her tippy toes to change the light-bulb.

"_She's so small, and fragile looking."_ Hiei thought as he continued to watch her.

"Done!" Faye yelled as she stood on top of the table.

Hiei felt the room get colder, and saw Faye tense up. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he was able to see Faye's breath when she breathed, it was only for a second, but he saw it.

"_Something isn't right." _Hiei thought as he stood up, now tense himself.

"What's up Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the short demon.

All of sudden Faye felt the table move underneath her, causing her to fall hard on the table, and roll off of it with a thud.

"Faye are you all right?" Johnny asked worried, as he got up from the couch.

Faye just got up, and was about to answer when the breath was knocked out of her. It _felt_ like she was punched in the stomach…hard.

Hiei watched with wide eyes as Faye keeled over clutching her stomach. The smell of blood making its way to Hiei's nose as he watch Faye cough it up, but before she could catch her breath, the group watched in horror as Faye was picked up, and held up off the ground. Hiei growled, and drew out his sword, which didn't do him any good seeing as there was _nothing_ he could attack.

Faye was gasping for breath, and trying to grab at the invisible hand that was clutching her neck, just as she was starting to see spots, Faye felt herself being thrown through the air and coming in contact with the glass window, and felt it break with the force she was thrown. Faye gasped as the bits of glass were digging into her skin, she then yelled in pain as her body skidded across the pavement. Faye laid there whimpering in pain, and was about to try and get up when she heard a deep voice whisper in her ear.

"Bring the ring tomorrow at 7'o clock sharp to the cave west of here or your pretty little friend will be torn apart bit by bit."

Then she felt the presence leave, the coldness gone with it.

* * *

**Yay action! Alright guys, leave me any questions, input, or whatever you might have :) and I'll try to have chapter six up as soon as I can! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I didn't proof read this chapter like I did with all my other ones so if you see a mistake let me know! **

**(I don't any Yu Yu Hakusho characters just Faye!)**

**

* * *

**Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Johnny ran outside when they saw Faye smash through the window. Hiei heard the murmur of a voice, but it was too softer, so Hiei couldn't make out what is said, but he knew it was coming from near the girl on the ground.

"_Fox did you hear that?"_ Hiei telepathically asked Kurama.

"_Yes, but what was it?"_ Kurama narrowed his eyes as they all made their way to Faye.

Being the fastest one out of the group Hiei was the first one to her. He examined her, her jeans, and shirt was torn, and she had many scratches, cuts, and he could already see bruises forming around her neck where the invisible hand had grabbed her. She groaned as she was getting up.

"_I'm gonna have to giver her some credit, for being just a ningen girl, I'm surprised she can stand."_

"Faye are you alright?" Johnny asked worriedly as he was helping her get up.

Faye pushed Johnny away not accepting his help, and with a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and sarcasm said, "Yeah I'm just peachy, because being thrown through windows onto the street is just something I go through everyday."

Johnny gave a sigh of relief, while Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood there with shocked looks on their faces, and puzzled looks on Kurama's and Hiei's.

Faye got up off the ground, and held her head high and glaring at anyone that tried to help her.

"I'm taking a shower." She announced, and walked back into the building up to her room, and slamming the door so hard that a near by picture fell.

"What the heck was that?" Yusuke asked confusion evident in his voice.

"I suggest we go inside before we start this conversation." Kurama said narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

"Agreed." Hiei said walking back into the building with the group following him.

Once they were back inside, and settled around one of the undisturbed tables, Yusuke asked again, "What the heck was that?"

"First I wanna get this out of the way," Johnny said beginning, "but I know you guys are from Rekai, and want the ring, I'm not stupid, she however," Johnny pointed to Faye's closed bedroom door hearing a shower turn on, "is oblivious to the world around her sometimes…which might be the death of her." He muttered the last part.

"Well if you know what we want, quit wasting our time, and give us the ring." Hiei said with his usual cold as ice tone.

"It's not that simple…"

"And why not?"

"Because number one I have no clue where it is, because Faye won't tell me where she hid it, and number two we are in a bit of a situation."

"I told you guys there had to be an explanation, a pretty girl like that can't be evil!" Kuwabara said triumphantly, "Is she coming back down?" Kuwabara asked getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, she'll come back down, and do what girls do when they feel any emotion."

"And what's that?" Yusuke asked looking at the blonde man.

"Eat."

When Faye came downstairs she noticed that the broken window was fixed, and everything was cleaned up, even that picture she accidentally knocked down.

"_Stupid Skulker, stupid surprise attack." _Faye thought was a sour look on her face.

Surprise attacks were defiantly one of Faye's weaknesses when it came to fighting, she just couldn't think on her feet like some people could.

"_I really need to work on that problem."_

Faye walked into the kitchen with that same sour look on her pretty little face.

Hiei watched Faye walking into the kitchen, and he just assumed that her scratches, and cuts were cleaned up since he couldn't see her skin because she was wearing sweatpants, and a hoodie that were obviously to big for her, and just made her look smaller.

"Hn."

The group of guys, except Hiei of course, had cleaned up the main room, and replaced the window in no time. Johnny had told them how this Skulker person had kidnapped his onna, and that he would giver her back for the ring or there would be serious consequences, and since this onna was one of Faye's friends, she got sucked into the situation, and took it upon herself to steal the ring, and surprisingly they learned that Johnny was a ghost.

"_That explains the smell."_

**Flashback**

"_Wait a minute, I thought Urameshi was a ghost, but I couldn't see him." Kuwabara said scratching his head._

"_See that's were everyone gets confused, ghosts can be solid, be seen with the living, have powers, etc. Now a spirit, they are just souls of the dearly departed that the living can't see floating around and they can only communicate with the living through dreams, and possession. Rarely does a human become a ghost though." Johnny finished explaining._

"_Why is that?" Kurama asked, while his mind was turning with this new information he acquired._

"_I'm not sure, it's just rare."_

"_Well then what is the girl then if you're a ghost?" Hiei asked his eyes narrowing at Johnny as he remembered how the girl at that slight strange scent to her smell._

"_It's not my place to tell."_

**End Flashback**

The guys gathered around the TV like they were previously except Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Johnny were sharing the couch, Kurama was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs, and Hiei was sitting in the chair Faye had gotten him before.

As Johnny had predicted, Faye exited out of the kitchen with a tub of cookie dough, and a spoon. She sat in the empty armchair, and started eating the cookie dough like she was on a mission, and stared blankly at the tv. Hiei noticed that her hair was still damp, and starting to curl, and her freckles across her face just made her look like a little kid, even though she was slightly older than Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"_Stupid girl."_

When Faye was done taking her anger out on the cookie dough she sat it down next to her chair, and let out a loud sigh.

"Unless I grow another ten inches, I can't afford to gain weight." Faye announced as she poked at her stomach.

If the guys could've fallen out of their chairs they would have, but Hiei insulted her, "Well then I suggest you stop eating for awhile or it won't be long before you'll be wearing those clothes as your everyday attire, I would say you're already half way there."

The next thing he felt was something hard come in contact with his skull. He looked down, and saw _"What did the fox call it? Oh, a remote." _Laying on the floor.

"_Does that girl have a death wish?" _

Hiei got up and stood in front of Faye giving her his famous death glare. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and he could see some fear in her own blue orbs.

"_Good."_

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you don't start something with me girl." Hiei said his cold voice echoing through the room.

Faye just glared up at him, and said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh please, because I'm just so terrified of you."

She looked in his eyes when she said that, and Hiei still saw that bit of fear, and he smirked.

Faye knew that he knew she was a little scared by him, but she defiantly wasn't going to back down, she had dealt with far worst.

Kurama not wanting his friend to go back to Rekai jail for killing the stubborn girl made a loud coughing noise which directed their glares to the calm red head. Just then Yusuke sensing the tension, and not wanting to deal with a fight nervously laughed, and asked, "Hey! I got an idea, why don't we watch a movie?"

Faye mumbled "Fine." And Hiei went and sat back down in his seat with a "Hn."

"And what movie are we gonna watch Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara.

"Uh…"

"The Dark Knight." Faye cut in.

"Why the Dark Knight?" Johnny asked looking at the clearly annoyed girl.

"Well would you rather watch a chick flick?"

"No."

"Ok then, The Dark Knight is perfect, it's the only sequel you don't have to watch the first movie for, and plus the Joker is amazing!"

With that Faye jumped up and ran to her room, and came back with the dvd, and a blanket in hand. She put the dvd in the dvd player, and fast forward it to the main menu.

"Hold on don't start it yet!" Faye ran back into the kitchen, and came out with a carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"I thought you just said "I can't afford to gain weight." Johnny said mimicking Faye's voice as best as he could.

"Shut up, I'll work it off tomorrow."

Faye cuddled with her blanket, opened her ice cream, and started the movie.

* * *

**Okay so I wasn't gonna end this chapter there, but it seemed like a good stopping point because I didn't want to make this chapter incredibly long, but I have technically started writing chapter 7 though, and I'm sorry that nothing really great happens in this chapter, but I've been thinking that this story could be a prequel, and then have the Four Saint Beasts, The Dark Tournament, Chapter Black, and Three Kings saga in different stories that way I wouldn't have one story with 124253 chapters. Well let me know what you think guys :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright Chapter 7 is finally here, and sorry for all the quotes but I thought it worked with the story, and now that it's finally spring break I will hopefully have chapter 8 soon! **

**(I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Characters, just Faye!)  
**

* * *

**(****Gotham National Bank Manager****: Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect. Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN?  
[**_**Bozo leans down and sticks a grenade in the manager's mouth**_**]  
****Bozo****: I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you...  
[**_**takes off his mask**_**]  
****The Joker****: ...stranger.)**

Hiei couldn't believe that Faye liked this movie.

**(****Gambol****: [**_**to The Joker**_**] Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off.  
****The Joker****: How about a magic trick?  
[**_**pulls out a pencil and sticks it upright into the table**_**]  
****The Joker****: I'm gonna make this pencil disappear.  
[**_**Gambol's thug walks over to kill The Joker, who slams his face into the pencil and kills him**_**]  
****The Joker****: Ta-daa! It's...gone)**

Or how she thought this Joker freak was amazing.

"_Maybe the girl is evil if she likes this psychopath."_

**(****The Chechen****: What do you propose?  
****The Joker****: It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman.  
[**_**mobsters laugh**_**]  
****Salvatore Maroni****: If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?  
****The Joker****: If you're good at something, never do it for free)**

Hiei looked over to the girl, he saw that her hair was still slightly damp from her shower, and starting curl.

"Hn."

"_Something wrong Hiei?"_ Kurama telepathically asked him, not tearing his gaze away from the movie.

_"This girl is bothering me."_

Kurama got a surprised look on his face. _"How?"_

"_How can she think this Joker is amazing?"_

**(****The Joker****: You know, I'll settle for his loved ones.  
****Gentleman at Party****: We're not intimidated by thugs!  
****The Joker****: [**_**as he smacks his lips**_**] You know, you remind me of my father.  
[**_**the Joker pulls out his switchblade and brings it to the Gentleman's mouth**_**]  
****The Joker****: I hated my father!  
****Rachel Dawes****: [**_**off-screen**_**] Okay, stop!  
[**_**turns to face Rachel, tosses the Gentleman to his thugs and approaches Rachel, adjusting his hair with the knife**_**]  
****The Joker****: Well, hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze, hm? And you *are* beautiful.  
[**_**the Joker hovers around the incredibly nervous Rachel**_**]  
****The Joker****: Well, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?  
[**_**He grabs Rachel's head and positions the knife by her mouth**_**]  
****The Joker****: Come here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks... Look at me! One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...  
[**_**the Joker mimics slicing his mouth open with his tongue**_**]  
****The Joker****: ...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!) **

"_I don't know Hiei, why don't you ask her?"_ This time Kurama did look over at Hiei giving him an inquisitive look.

**([**_**Rachel knees the Joker in the groin; he merely laughs it off**_**]  
****The Joker****: A little fight in you. I like that.  
****Batman****: [**_**off-screen**_**] Then you're going to love me.  
[**_**attacks him**_**])**

"Hey, Faye can I ask you a question?" Kuwabara asked the girl, without looking at her, since he was also engrossed in the movie.

"Yeah?" Faye said engrossed in the movie as well, and her ice cream.

"How can a beautiful girl like you think this Joker is amazing?"

"_Looks like I don't have to ask fox."_Hiei cut the connection off, so he could hear what Faye's answer would be.

Faye chocked on her ice cream when she heard the world beautiful leave Kuwabara's lips, but once she got done choking she got a thoughtful look on her face, and began to explain, "Well, I mean the guy is a genius even though he is totally mad, he is defiantly got to be one of the best comic book villains ever, and I don't know for some reason in movies like this I always secretly cheer for the bad guy, maybe it's because I know the movie isn't real, and that means nobody gets hurt…I mean everybody knows that in real life the good guy never wins half of the time, and the media is just enforcing the reasoning that good always prevails over evil even though it's not true…" Faye trailed off, and realized she had finished her ice cream, she sat the carton down next to the empty tub of cookie dough she had finished earlier, snuggled back into her blanket, and stared at the movie.

**([**_**stumbles out of wrecked truck**_**]  
****The Joker****: [**_**to Batman**_**] Come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me. *Hit me!*)**

Hiei was going over what she said in his mind, and he didn't know what to think about her now. He looked back over to her, she was reciting the lines of the movie quietly to herself, and when she would recite the Joker's lines she would always get this sort of mad look on her face.

**(****Batman****: Then why do you want to kill me?  
****The Joker****: [**_**laughs**_**] I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You... you... complete me.  
****Batman****: You're garbage who kills for money.  
****The Joker****: Don't talk like one of them. You're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak, like me! They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a leper! You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these... these civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve.)**

"_I wonder if she is mad herself?" _Hiei turned his attention back to the movie.

**(****The Joker****: I want... my phone call. I want it. I want it! I want my phone call!  
****Detective Stephens****: That's nice.  
****The Joker****: How many of your friends have I killed?  
****Detective Stephens****: I'm a twenty-year man. I can tell the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you who just enjoy it.  
[**_**pause**_**]  
****Detective Stephens****: And you've killed six of my friends.  
[**_**Joker, pretending amazement, mouths "six?"**_**])**

Although Faye looked like she was paying attention to the movie she really wasn't, her mind was way to occupied with other things, it just came naturally to recite the lines because she had seen this movie way to many times than a person should.

"_It is kind of crazy for me to like the Joker, I mean sure he may be a genius, but he kills for the heck of it, but I'm not like that. I just go with the flow I am neither good nor evil. I do what's best for me, I am not the Joker, I don't kill for fun."_

**(****The Joker****: [**_**to Det. Stephens**_**] Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?)**

"_What am I? What side am I on? I mean I was an X-Man before this so I must be good, but all that other stuff I've done…What about that? Does it even out? Am I just neutral? Yeah, that's it I'm neutral, in between, I have no side, I am smack dab in the middle!...great…"_

Faye felt a little better about herself after she defined what side she was on.

"_Even though it's not really a side..."_

Faye let out a small sigh that caused Hiei to look at her out of the corner of his eye, but then turned his attention back to the screen._  
_

_"This movie always makes me think about that, I should stop watching it." _Faye thought to herself, and this time mentally sighed._  
_

Faye then looked over to the guys as they watched the movie. She thought Yusuke, and Kuwabara were pretty chill, and Kurama too, but Hiei she defiantly couldn't figure him out.

"_He's a jerk, he basically told me I was already fat earlier, I don't care how pretty his eyes are, he defiantly isn't boyfriend material, not that I have time for a boyfriend anyway...sigh…I need to tell Johnny what Skulker said before we all head off to bed…ugh…this is all so lame…and I wonder what he told them when I was attacked, I'm surprised that haven't asked about it, I guess Johnny did tell them something, oh well no use thinking about it now. I'm just ready to get tomorrow over with, and this whole ordeal to be over." _

**(****The Joker****: Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever.  
****Batman****: You'll be in a padded cell forever.  
****The Joker****: Maybe we can share one. You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds.  
****Batman****: This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good.  
****The Joker****: Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey.  
****Batman****: What did you do?  
****The Joker****: I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push!  
[**_**the Joker laughs hysterically as Batman races off and the cops come to take the Joker into custody**_**])**

The group watched the rest of the movie in silence, letting their thoughts wonder. Johnny defiantly had to talk to Faye before she went to bed, he knew that Skulker would've had to have said something to her when she was attacked.

"_It's not in his nature to be quiet, the loser." _Johnny thought with a scowl on his face._  
_

When the movie was over, Faye got up, and put the dvd back in it's case, wrapped the blanket around her more firmly, and walked up stairs to her room yelling "Nighty night!" over her shoulder, Johnny said his goodbyes, and walked outside of the building, and the guys decided to have a quick meeting in Hiei's and Kurama's room before they decided to hit the hay.

When they were all comfortably situated Kuwabara was the first one to open his mouth, "So do you think there is a chance that Faye could be my next girlfriend?"

Yusuke got an annoyed look on his face, and knocked him in the back of the head "I think we have more important stuff to think about then who is gonna be you're girlfriend stupid!"

"Geez I was just wondering!" Kuwabara said rubbing his head.

"I think we better just wait, and see what happens tomorrow before we do anything drastic, from what Johnny told us Faye was suppose to get a meeting place, and time to make the exchange." Kurama said in a serious tone.

"Well since it doesn't look like they aren't going to do anything until tomorrow, we might as well get some sleep." Yusuke said yawning and heading towards his and Kuwabara's room with Kuwabara trailing behind him, and yawning as well.

As soon as they closed the door Hiei and went and opened the window, and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Hiei, don't you think it would look odd to see someone sleeping in a tree?" Kurama said out the window to Hiei.

"Fox, you know I don't sleep."

Kurama let out a sigh, "Alright Hiei, just make sure no one sees you, and I'll leave the window open for you."

"Hn."

Hiei closed his eyes as he heard a motorcycle off in the distance.

* * *

Faye had just got done getting ready for bed when Johnny floated into her room.

"So are you going to tell me what Skulker said or not?" Johnny said giving her a pointed look.

Faye let out a sigh.

"Faye, what did he say to you?" Johnny said his voice rising a bit.

Faye who had been looking at her feet raised her head, and looked Johnny in the eye, "Skulker said to meet him at the cave west of her, you know the one."

"Well, what time? You know Clockwork wants to meet me tomorrow, and he said it couldn't wait."

Faye did know, and she knew that if Clockwork wanted to meet you it wasn't good, and she knew that Johnny wouldn't get back until after seven, and Skulker wasn't known for his patience, and Johnny would have a cow if she went there by herself to make the transaction.

"_I'm just gonna have to take things into my own hands."_

"He said to meet him at eight, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

Faye crawled into bed, snuggled into her blankets, and turned her back to Johnny.

"Eight, that's good," Johnny mumbled to himself, "I should be back in time and under no circumstances are you to go near that cave without me." Johnny said his voice firm and serious as he walked to Faye's window.

"Yeah, yeah…Night." Faye said as she closed her eyes.

"See you tomorrow…" Then Johnny phased through her window and floated down to his motorcycle, and took off.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter you guys! I don't really have much to say this time except I would love to hear your input, or anything else you have say :), I wonder what Faye has up her sleeve? Well until next time! Later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry that I took so long! I was hoping I was going to update alot during my spring break, but I was just too busy I had two weddings that I had to deal with, not one, but TWO weddings! but anyways here's chapter 8 and appreciate all the story alerts you guys it gets me motivated :) **

**( I don't own any of the characters, just Faye)**

* * *

The guys were up and already ate breakfast at 10:30. It was eleven before Faye finally came down, and she looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which was pretty much true.

Faye walked down the stairs at a slow and sluggish pace, her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing a baggy shirt that said "You had me at bacon," and a pair of baggy soccer shorts.

The boys were taken back by her lack of appropriate attire, but didn't say anything. They watched her as she walked into the kitchen and walked back to her room with a plastic spoon and a cup of yogurt in hand.

"What the heck was that about?" Yusuke said looking at Faye's closed door.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad felling." Kurama said his voice serious.

"I suggest we keep an eye on her." Hiei cut in his ruby eyes staring at Faye's closed door also.

"You don't think she'll try anything do you?" Kuwabara asked.

"We don't know that's exactly why we need to keep an eye on her." Hiei answered getting irritated.

"Alright, alright so we just follow her all day?"

At that moment Faye walked out fully dressed with her curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and she was wearing dark washed jeans, and a simple black long-sleeved shirt, that's when Hiei saw the bruises on her neck from last night. You could see where the ghost had grabbed her. It bothered Hiei as he looked at them. As the guys gawked at the bruises with the exception of Hiei, they wondered why they hadn't noticed them until now. The air in room turned tense as Faye noticed the guys staring at her neck, but she just shrugged and went over to the couch, and leaned against the back of it, and flipped over it so she was upside down, and her legs were hanging off the back of it. Her head not touching the floor, but her hair was spread out on the carpet. Faye grabbed the remote to the TV and turned to a random channel, and it was painfully obvious that she wasn't paying attention to a word that was being said. Hiei watched her, and decided that it was time to probe her mind. He removed his bandana, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara gave him curious looks, Hiei's Jagan eye opened, and he focused in on Faye.

"_Time to see what's going on in that human head of yours."_

Hiei was expecting to find something about the ring, Skulker, what she thought about them, _"Not that I care,"_ anything important since she was attacked last night, but all he found was her thinking mundane things like how she needed to e-mail the Professor, and some girl named Kitty, _"Must be a different one," _and check in with them. The names didn't mean anything to Hiei, and he relayed what she was thinking to Kurama, and Yusuke. That's when they noticed that Kuwabara had left their table, and saw him trying to start a conversation with Faye who was still upside down.

Faye not really in the mood to talk was subtly trying to get Kuwabara to go away and leave her alone.

"_The guy is nice, but can't he tell I don't feel like talking right now?"_

Kuwabara kept going on about random stuff, and asking her questions which he would only get short answers in reply, but he didn't seem to notice. Then all of a sudden Kuwabara plopped on the couch which caused Faye to bounce up, and roll off the couch with a thud. Kuwabara jumped up and bent down to help up Faye while apologizing profusely, and yelling at Yusuke to stop laughing at her.

Faye snapped. She pushed Kuwabara as hard as she could, which barely made him take a step back. Hiei looked surprised.

"_Is she really that weak?"_

Kurama even raised an eyebrow as he saw that. Faye then glared up at Kuwabara and yelled, "Just get away from me! Can't you tell when someone wants to be left alone?!"

The group just started at her in shock part from her outburst, the other part from how weak she was. Faye then regretted yelling at Kuwabara, she could tell that he was sorry for knocking her down, and he was only trying to be nice. She looked up at the carrot top, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that I'm just feeling a little…off today."

Kuwabara then grabbed Faye's hands in his own, and said "It's okay, I know a beautiful girl like you didn't mean a word you said."

Faye just nervously laughed while she took her hands out of Kuwabara's, and desperate to escape the awkward situation just said, "Well I've got some homework I need to do so, I'll just head to my room now." Faye once again headed to her room.

"Strange." Kurama said his eyes calculating.

"Yeah defiantly." Yusuke agreed.

"And, she's the one that stole the ring? She could barely push the oaf back." Hiei said more to himself than anything as he glared at the table thinking.

"_She's hiding more than she already is now, and we need to hurry, and find out what." _

Time was moving way too slow for Faye, she was too anxious to get any homework done so she sent an e-mail to Professor Xavier basically saying she was alright, and she was thinking about heading to Germany since her time in England was almost up, then she sent an e-mail to her good friend Kitty Pryde letting her know what was going, but conveniently leaving the part about Skulker, and the other Kitty being kidnapped. Once Faye was done she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

"_I'm running out of time it's almost seven."_

Faye turned on her side and grabbed her phone.

"_4'o clock, I'm gonna need to leaver here at 6:30 to be one time_."

Faye got up and headed back downstairs.

"_It'll look suspicious if I stay up there all day." _

She saw that the guys were still downstairs, but this time they were once again around the TV watching a show that Yusuke and Kuwabara were very engrossed in. She walked over and just saw that it was just the highlights of yesterday's UFC fight.

"So I take it you're done with your homework now?" Kurama said giving her a friendly smile.

Faye smiled back and laughed nervously, "No, but I decided I could use a little break."

The rest of the day passed with Kurama, and Hiei watching TV, and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and her playing rat slap with a deck of cards they had found.

"So," Faye leaned close to Yusuke, and whispered to him, "What's Mr. Silent, and Brooding story?" She subtly pointed to Hiei who instead of watching TV was staring out at the window.

Yusuke just shook his head, "I only know part of his story, but I'll have to tell you later." And he winked at her.

When it was near six, Faye excused herself saying that she lost track of time, and headed back to her to "finish her homework."

Faye sighed as she closed the door, and went over to her bed and stuck her hand under the mattress, and pulled out what looked like a very technical looking thermos, it was silver and made of metal with gauge on the side letting you know if it was full or not. Faye gave the thermos a light shake and smiling when she heard the ring clanging around on the inside.

"_Guess it would make sense that it would hide other energy signatures since it can hide a ghost's." _

Faye glanced at her phone.

"_Time to go." _

Faye then transformed and phased through her window and headed toward the where Skulker was waiting.

* * *

**So in the next chapter Faye will finally have to face Skulker, and I have decided that this is just going to be a part of a whole big series since the way I'm writing I would have one story with a gazillion chapters lol, so yeah I love your input, and I promise this time I'll have ch 9 up faster! and if you want you can follow me one twitter, and check out my art for this story on my deviantart account the links are in my profile! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright excitement! Another chapter of Yu Yu Hakusho With a Twist!! Sorry if this chapter is too long, but I didn't think it would've been fair if I split it up, but enough of my blabbing let's get on with the story! **

**(I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, just Faye!)  
**

* * *

The guys were once again having a little meeting around one of the tables until Johnny busted in his trench coat swishing around him, in a sing song voice he yelled through the inn, "Oh Faye, I'm back early!" When he didn't get a reply back he looked at the group, and asked, "Where's Faye?"

"She should be up in her room." Yusuke answered giving him a curious look.

"Why is she in her room?"

"She said she had homework she needed to do."

Johnny looked up at Faye's bedroom door, and got a suspicious look on his face. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Uh…Sunday?" Kuwabara answered.

"Exactly."

Hiei eyes narrowed, "Explain." His cold voice demanded.

"Faye never does homework on Sunday; she always gets it done before then."

"It has been awfully quiet since she went up to her room." Yusuke said now thinking about it.

And it just hit Hiei now that he thought about, because sensitive demon hearing could usually hear her walking around, the creak of her bed when she sat down, and the clicking of her _"What was it called…oh yes, laptop… stupid ningen items."_

Hiei abruptly stood up and headed for Faye's closed door, he didn't bother knocking as he kicked it clean off its hinges.

"Yo, shorty what the heck do you think you're doin?" Kuwabara yelled at him, but instantly went quiet when he saw the empty room; Johnny then stormed in along with Yusuke, and Kurama.

"Her bags are still here." Yusuke said walking over to them.

Johnny went straight to Faye's bed, and stuck his hand under the mattress; once he realized that nothing was under there he let out a curse and said in a panicked voice, "We've got to go, now."

He stood up and headed to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Yusuke said stepping in front of him, but Johnny just phased through him, causing Yusuke to shiver, and go a little pale.

Johnny turned around, and trying to use the calmest voice he said, "The ring is gone, she lied about the time to meet Skulker, and we've got to go because if Skulker doesn't kill her with that ring, I am."

"Where did she say that Skulker would meet you?" Kurama asked as he followed Johnny as he floated to his bike.

"A cave west of here, I know she didn't lie, about that because it's totally Skulker's style."

"Well, we are coming with you; it's our job to get that stupid ring back anyways." Yusuke cut in his voice clear that there wasn't going to be an argument about it.

"Fine, which one of you can drive a bike?"

Kuwabara raised his hand.

"Fine, you and Yusuke drive my bike, I'll fly, and since you, and Hiei," Johnny looked at Kurama, and Hiei, "are demons, I take it y'all can manage to get there?"

Kurama nodded, and Hiei just "Hn."

"Well let's get going."

* * *

Faye landed on top of a hill that led down to the cave, and reverted back to her normal self. She saw Skulker at the entrance of the cave, his face mocking as he beckoned her to follow him; she took a deep breath, and followed after him.

Skulker was out of sight when she walked into the cave, but there was only one way to go, so it wasn't like she was lost. The cave was needless to say dark, but luckily there were lights strung throughout the path. It wasn't long before Faye reached Skulker's make-shift lair. It wasn't much, the only thing there was the containment chamber that was holding Kitty to her right, and the chamber was just big enough for Kitty to stand, and it was obviously one of Skulker's designs, which meant _"built to make sure none of his prey could get out." _

Faye looked, at Kitty, and for the most part she looked unharmed, and Faye gave the green-haired ghost an encouraging smile, and a small wave, letting her know that everything was going to be alright, and Kitty returned it was a small smile of her own.

"Sorry to interrupt your little exchange, but I would like to have the ring now." Skulker said his deep voice echoing throughout the cave.

Faye glared at him her voice serious, "You let Kitty go first, and you'll get your stupid ring."

"Now listen here whelp, I'm the one calling the shoots, not you, so if you want the girl to go free unharmed, I suggest you give me the ring first." Skulker glared down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Well how do I know that you won't harm her anyway?"

"You don't."

Faye let out a loud sigh, but then quickly formed a plan in her head.

"Listen, how about this," Faye cleared her throat, "I promise on my dead mother's grave that I will give you the ring once Kitty is out of this cave, unharmed, and you know that it's against my code to go against a promise."

Skulker didn't say anything as he thought about what she said fully aware that the girl was famous for not going against her code throughout the Ghost Zone.

"_Idiot,"_ He thought smirking _"once I have that ring I'll just take you down and that pathetic excuse for a ghost."_

Finally he said, "Alright whelp, I'll agree to your terms since I'm feeling generous today."

Faye rolled her eyes as Skulker walked over to where Kitty was being held, and pressed a button on the side letting her out. Kitty instantly ran over to Faye pulling her into a hug, and then held her at arms length, "Faye, you can't do this, you can't let him have the ring, I'm going to kill Johnny for making you come alone."

Skulker came over, and grabbed Kitty shoving her toward the entrance of the cave.

"Kitty, just go and get out of here, everything's going to be fine." Faye gave Kitty a look, and Kitty took off flying toward the entrance of the cave.

"_I hope everything is going to be fine." _

Faye turned to face Skulker who back to standing in the center of his make-shift lair. It was awhile before either Faye or Skulker said anything, both making sure Kitty was out of the cave before continuing their deal. Skulker finally broke the silence, "I think it's safe to say that your friend is out of here unharmed." Annoyance in his voice.

Faye just nodded her head in agreement. Faye looked at the thermos that was in her hand, and unscrewed the top of it, and instantly could feel the ring's power throughout the cave. Faye turned the thermos upside down allowing the ring to fall into her hand. Faye smirked to herself, but was gone as quickly as it came when she looked at Skulker.

"Catch."

Faye then tossed the ring into the air, and Skulker instantly jumped in the air to catch it, but not before Faye transformed, her strength magnified as she tackled Skulker into the cave wall letting the ring fall to ground.

"I thought you don't go against your code." Skulker said giving her a dirty look.

Faye just smirked at him and whispered in his metallic ear, "I didn't, my mother is actually alive and well, oh and another part of my code is, never be above lying."

Skulker let out a growl as he used one of his many weapons on his armored suit to blast her off of him, sending her to the opposing wall. Faye quickly recovered, and saw that Skulker was almost to the ring, but Faye was able to blast him before he got to close. Faye then made a dive for the ring, and she had it in her hand, but Skulker surprised her by grabbing her legs underground, and phasing her completely through, thus making her drop the ring.

It continued like that, a continuous circle of one of them almost getting the ring, and then the other one intervening, blasts flying, the smell of singed flesh, and metal apparent in the air, and both phasing, and going invisible when they could to avoid more damage. Faye could feel her energy draining, and was close to reverting back to her normal self.

"_I've got enough energy for one last move…I can't miss." _

Skulker and Faye were floating on opposite ends of the lair, exchanging death glares. You could clearly tell that Faye was exhausted, while Skulker looked like he could go a few more rounds.

"_I'm gonna have to be quick." _

Faye then made a quick dive for the ring, but before Skulker could make an attack, Faye grabbed her scythe from her back, and filled it up with most of what was left of her energy, and swung it at Skulker knocking him into the containment chamber, shattering it.

Skulker laid on top of what was left of the chamber, but before he could a move to get up Faye got the thermos, and charged it up, she pulled the op off, and watched as a bring blue light engulfed Skulker, pulling him into the thermos. Faye smirked as she heard him yelling as he swore that he would get his revenge, and as he called her a few choice names that she didn't care to repeat. Faye put the top back on the thermos once Skulker was fully inside, and felt herself turn back to normal. Faye walked toward the ring that was still on the ground, she dropped on her bottom next to it, and picked it up between her thumb, and forefinger, and brought it to eye level.

"All this trouble over you." She muttered as she fell on her back.

Faye felt exhaustion overcome her as she closed her eyes.

"_Johnny will find me sooner or later." _

Faye let sleep over take her, and it felt like a cool blanket wrapped around her.

* * *

Hiei made sure to stay behind Johnny, and follow him since he didn't know where the cave was, even though if he did the speed demon would've been the first one there. They finally Johnny touched down on top of hill, and as soon as he did he was instantly tackled by a girl with green hair, red eyes, wearing a red jacket, and a red skirt.

"You idiot, why the heck did you let Faye meet with Skulker by herself, are you insane!?" The girl said in a shrill voice while she hit Johnny over the head.

"I didn't let her go! She lied about the time to meet!" Johnny said defending himself as Kitty kept hitting him over and over.

"Why would she lie about that?" Kitty said not letting up on her attack.

"Because I had to meet Clockwork, and I guess I wasn't going to be back in time, I don't know, but stop hitting me!" Johnny was finally able to grab her wrists to get her to stop.

"That must be Kitty." Hiei thought as he watched the scene transpire.

Kitty let out a sigh, and then remembered that Faye was still in the cave, and suddenly walked over to Kuwabara, and Yusuke who were still sitting on Johnny's motorcycle, and looked down at their feet.

"Shadow." Kitty said in a commanding tone.

That's when Hiei saw it, a pair of green eyes looked at them from the shadow of the motorcycle. Apparently Kuwabara, and Yusuke saw it too, because they freaked out and fell off the bike, and Kurama looked at it with a surprised look on his face. The black entity floated out of the shadow and manifested itself in front of Kitty waiting for her orders.

"Go in that cave now, and get Faye!"

Shadow growled in acknowledgement and flew toward the entrance of the cave disappearing.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke asked brushing himself off.

"We wait for Shadow to bring Faye back, and bring the fight out here." Kitty said taking control of the situation.

The group only had to wait 5 minutes before Shadow exited the cave, his body looking a huge beach ball. He floated over to them and dispersed his body on the ground revealing a very beaten up sleeping Faye. Johnny asked the black entity, "Where is Skulker?", but Shadow just shrugged its shoulders. That's when Hiei saw a thermos in one of Faye's hand, and saw her other hand was fisted tight as if she was holding on to something. Hiei bent down, and unclenched her hand revealing the ring that they were looking for, and saw that in her other hand that the thermos she was holding was slightly vibrating, and he could hear a smile voice from it, Hiei picked it up, and asked Johnny, "What is this?"

"Well would you look at that?" he said as he took the thermos from Hiei, "It seems that Faye managed to get the ring, Kitty, and capture Skulker." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You didn't answer my question." Hiei said loosing his patience.

"Oh this?" Johnny said pointing to the thermos, "This, my friend is a thermos, that is used to capture ghosts."

"Interesting." Kurama said.

Hiei then looked down at the still sleeping girl, _"How did she defeat this Skulker, and get the ring back?" _Hiei didn't take his eyes off of her until Kurama spoke up.

"Well I think it would be wise if we all went to Spirit World, and reported back to Koenma." Kurama said as he bent down, and picked up the ring from Faye's hand, and put it in his pocket.

The group nodded in agreement, Yusuke opened his communication mirror that he got from Koenma before the group had left, and let him know that they needed a portal, then Johnny spoke, "Hey me, and Kitty will meet you in Spirit World, we are gonna take this guy," Johnny shook the thermos, "to a friend of ours. You guys take Faye with you to Spirit World, and make sure she is taken care of."

Kurama agreed, Kuwabara volunteered to carry Faye, to which everybody except Kitty rolled their eyes. The two groups parted ways once Koenma sent the portal, and Hiei once again felt the uncomfortable sensation of traveling through a portal.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you all got that at the end of Faye's part that was actually Shadow that felt like a "cool blanket." and sorry if Faye's powers and stuff are still aren't clear, and that's only because Hiei and the gang still don't know what her powers are either or what she looks like when she transforms ;) So if you do want to find out the full extent of Faye's powers and stuff you are just gonna have to stick around and keep reading! Remember I would love your input see leave a review! I love you guys!**


	10. The Five Saint Beasts

**Okay so this chapter took me FOREVER! and I'm sorry if it seems kind of rushed, and long, but I figured I could go ahead and start The Four Saint Beasts part of the story, but instead of four we now have FIVE lol, and how in the world I'm gonna come up with a fifth Saint Beast I have no idea, but I'm totally ready for the challenge and I'm totally not gonna used the words Rekai and Ninjenkai or whatever I'm just gonna stick with Spirit World and the Human World, because that is just way easier, and I am totally lazy lol, but here is a nice long chapter for you guys! Oh and thanks for all the watches and reviews, it makes feel special lol :)**

**(I don't own any YYH characters just Faye!)  
**

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Time passed after the Skulker incident, and Faye's punishment was the same as Hiei's and Kurama's except that now she had to move to Japan, and was forced to go to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara so she could be right there when they were called to go on a mission.

_Flashback_

_Faye looked down at her feet as Koenma stared at her. She waited for him to say something; it was unnerving having him just stare at her, and not saying a word. Faye felt like a little kid that had gotten caught for doing something bad, but instead of it being one of her parents staring at her, it was the head of Spirit World, who ironically just happened to be a baby. Finally Koenma cleared his throat, and began speaking, "Faye I have examined your case, and even though you had a very good reason to steal the Ring of Odjit, as ruler of the Spirit World, I'm still going to have to punish you, and you are sentence to…" _

_Faye cringed as thoughts of spending the rest of her life in Spirit World jail cells or being sent into oblivion crossed her mind._

"Or worst,"_ she thought, _"they might send me to Walker's jail."

_Faye's thoughts got interrupted when she heard Koenma calling her name. "Faye, Faye, are you listening?" Faye just gave him a blank stare. Koenma just sighed in annoyance, and went on. "I said I've sentence you to community service, which means you will now be living in Japan, and will attend Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school, and will now be going on missions with them."_

_Faye just let out a sigh of relief and mumbled out a thank you._

_End Flashback_

Koenma had then proceeded to tell her that she would be staying in an apartment, and would be sharing it with his top ferry girl that was also Yusuke's assistant, that's when a blue-haired, pink-eyed, girl flew in on an oar dressed in a really pretty pink kimono. The girl introduced herself as Botan, and told Faye how happy she was to meet her in an all too bubbly voice, and Faye just said the same in her all American voice, the girls needless to say hit it off very well.

When Faye first stepped into her new apartment with Botan, she was surprised at how nice it was, not that she was expecting anything bad, but nothing this nice though. When you first walked in you were in the living room which was complete with a decent sized plasma screen TV, a comfy three piece sectional, and a cute coffee table. The kitchen was even impressive, it had all the state of the art kitchenware, a decent sized pantry, and a cute little kitchen table. The rest of the apartment was pretty much normal, it had two bedrooms which each had its own bathroom, a half bathroom, a laundry room, and there was even a little porch connected to the kitchen, all the rooms were painted in pale blues, yellows, and greens.

Faye's bedroom was across from Botan's and Faye instantly loved it. It was painted a pale green, it had a queen sized bed which had a matching comforter that had pale green and purple stripes on it, and she also had her own walk-in closet, a dresser, and a desk. Faye saw that somebody had already brought her stuff because all her bags from England were sitting in the corner, and now here she was three weeks later sitting in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's classroom learning about some boring subject she could careless about.

"_I'm just lucky that the Professor made us learn a second language, and mine just happened to be Japanese." _

In those three weeks though she learned that Kurama, and Hiei were actually demons, _"That explains a lot."_ Yusuke told her how he met them, and how Kurama was actually a fox demon, and how Hiei had a third eye hidden under that bandana of his called a Jagan eye, and how it was used to read people's minds, among other things. Yusuke also told her how he died and became a spirit detective, and of his recent training, as he called it "_Grandma's evil boot-camp,"_ under someone named Genkai, but he always replaced her name with _"hag"_ or something else equally mean. Faye got to meet Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend _"Even though he denies it." _

Faye's time since she moved in with Botan had been filled with homework, _"Only the Professor's, thank goodness"_, cleaning the apartment_, "Since Botan gets the groceries, and cooks,"_ and training. Johnny had started taking Faye to the Ghost Zone, and making her train with Clockwork, and even though she came home beyond exhausted each night, and could barely eat, and do her chores, she had to admit that his training was working, and she was getting stronger.

Once school was out Faye walked outside with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, and saw Johnny waiting for her as usual, his dark clothes, and motorcycle sticking out like a sore thumb. She said her goodbyes to her new friends, and made her way over to him ignoring the stares, and murmurs of the other students that followed her.

When Faye got home that night, as usual Botan greeted her with her usual happy smile, and told her that she fixed her a plate of whatever dinner Botan had cooked that night, and that it was sitting in the microwave waiting for her to heat it up. Faye muttered heartfelt thanks, as she heated up the food, and it took her all she had to just chew her food, she was so exhausted from today's training.

"_But it's worth it." _

Once Faye was done eating she didn't even bother get out of her clothes, and just plopped down on her bed, and instantly went to sleep.

* * *

"I really don't want to be here." Faye said complaining to Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Well too bad Miss. Thief." Yusuke said using his little nickname he used when he talked to her. She watched him as he leaned back in his chair, and plopped his feet on top of his desk.

"Aw, it'll be okay Faye, at least you have me." Kuwabara said trying to make a move on her by putting his arm around her, but she just shrugged him off, and went to sit in her desk that was behind Yusuke's.

"So Yusuke, you never told me what you learned at Genkai's" Kuwabara said trying to pretend that Faye just didn't shrug him off.

"Yeah what did you learn? I know Botan told me you had a Spirit Gun, which I still haven't seen, but anyways what did go on at Grandma's evil boot camp?"

"Yeah was the training very hard?"

Yusuke got annoyed look on his face, "Let's just say I'll be having nightmares for the next four years, cause of all that crap I went through." He then proceeded to tell them how he had to float on spike for twelve hours, block Genkai's powerful attacks till he didn't move an inch, how he meditated on a bon fire for a week, slept with snakes for three weeks.

"Okay forget I asked" Kuwabara said interrupting him, "just listening to everything you did is giving me the creeps!" Faye just stared at Yusuke in amazement.

"_Sounds worst than my training with Clockwork."_

"Yeah, but it was worth it for all the tricks I learned."

"Oooh, now that's what I wanna see." Faye nodded her head in agreement with Kuwabara.

"See what?" Just then Keiko had walked up to them, and Faye remembered that Keiko didn't know that Yusuke was a spirit detective, or the real reason why she was at their school.

"Ohh, uhh…," Yusuke said trying to think of an excuse, "Yeah! Kuwabara said he wanted to see a movie right?"

"Ohh, uhh, movies I love them." Kuwabara said dumbfounded.

"I know a great foreign art film," Keiko said excitedly "we should go see it after school!"

"Oh, great." Yusuke said trying to hide his disdain.

Faye grimaced at the idea; she wasn't too fond of art films either.

"Will you have to go with Johnny again after school?" Keiko said turning to Faye.

"_Yes that's right! Yay for training with Clockwork!"_ Faye inwardly cheered to herself.

At that moment Faye heard her phone go off in her purse, and dug it out.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked trying to look over Faye's shoulder which was pretty easy, since she was sitting down, but Faye covered her phone screen up, and gave him a dirty look that made him sit in his own desk.

"It's a text from Johnny if you must know." She said still giving him a dirty look.

Faye looked down and read the text message, _"Clockwork said no training today, don't know, why must be important." _

Faye suppressed a sigh, but gave Keiko her best fake smile, "Looks like I can go to the movies with y'all!"

After school the group got some milkshakes, and walked towards the movies, and Faye began to think.

"_Maybe being here won't be so bad. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko are pretty much my friends now, and now I don't have to travel everywhere, and I have a nice place to stay, but what am I going to tell the professor? OH CRAP! I haven't talked to him or Kitty since England! Well Logan isn't here yet, so he must think I'm okay." _Faye let out a sigh.

"Hey! You're squishing my milkshake!" Faye finally turned her attention back to Yusuke who was currently in a headlock by Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, stop wrestling the movie is about to start." Keiko said giving him a stern look.

"Uh…Hey Keiko, I gotta grab something at the store first." Yusuke said scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Keiko said getting a confused look on her face.

"_What's he up too?"_

"And Kuwabara and Faye have to get something too, right?" At that he gave each of them a _look_, "We'll be back in five minutes tops, would you mind saving us some seats?"

"Well if it's quick I'll come with you."

"No! You see it's kind of embarrassing actually, it's a guy thing, you know? And Faye is only going because she has to get something really important." Before Keiko could protest anymore he just grabbed Kuwabara, and motioned for Faye to follow him, yelling back to Keiko "We'll be back soon okay!"

"Fine I'll be in the center row!" She yelled back at them.

When the trio had made its way around the next corner they slowed to a walk.

"So what thing did you have to buy with just guys huh? What do you need some itching cream or something?" Kuwabara snickered at him.

"And what oh so important thing do I need to get?" Faye said giving him an amused smile, but Yusuke just looked ahead with a serious look on his face,

"Shut up, I'm not buying stuff." Faye's and Kuwabara's amused smiles vanished when they noticed the serious tone in Yusuke's voice, and kept walking with him, "We're being followed."

"What?" Kuwabara said quietly, as him and Faye both looked in the corner of their eyes as they noticed a group of five guys behind them.

"I caught a glimpse of them at the movie theatre."

"Well we got the time, I say we have some fun with them, are you going to be okay Faye?" Kuwabara said turning to look down at her.

"Oh please, don't worry about me."

"Well you don't exactly look like you could hold your own." Yusuke said looking at her now.

Faye didn't say anything as they turned a corner behind a building.

"_I'll show them." _

The other group of boys stood opposite of the trio, and stared.

"You jokers are in trouble now; my name is Kazuma Kuwabara the number one thug at Sarayashiki Junior High." Kuwabara said introducing himself looking mighty, and proud.

"Ha! No sense telling lies." Yusuke said getting a smug look on his face.

"And I just transferred her three weeks ago!" Faye said feeling left out.

Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked down at her, and rolled their eyes, but she just gave them an embarrassed smile.

Then the gang of boys did something that neither Faye nor Yusuke or Kuwabara wasn't expecting, the boys started pulling out knifes.

"I don't think these guys are playing around, we haven't even started, and they're already pulling knifes." Kuwabara said in a surprised voice.

Then they heard of the boys start saying to himself, "Must kill, must kill" as he lunged at Yusuke, and Kuwabara, but they easily dodged him as Yusuke kicked the boys leg up making him fall on the ground. Then the other boys started following the other one's example. Yusuke, and Kuwabara easily knocked two of them to the ground, and Faye easily dodged the one that was after her, and tripped him.

"_They're moves are so sloppy, and messy."_ Faye thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Yusuke then easily knocked the other two down with the others, but Faye watched as they got back up still saying "Must kill, must kill."

"Are they human?!" Kuwabara asked panic in his voice.

"What do we now?" Faye asked looking at Yusuke.

"Now we leave it to me." Yusuke answered.

Faye watched in awe as Yusuke's fist started glowing a bright blue.

"Whoa is this one of your new techniques!?" Kuwabara asked as he also stared at Yusuke's glowing fist.

The whole area around them was cast in the same blue light as Yusuke's fist. Yusuke smirked when he answered, "I'll take that as a stupid question."

All of the boys then leaped at once at Yusuke, but Yusuke just yelled out "SHOTGUN!" as he reared his fist back, and threw it at the boys, and out of his fist a spray of small bullets hit the boys.

"Oh wow! That's crazy Urameshi, it's like you're shooting a spray of spirit guns all at once!!" Kuwabara said as he watched in awe.

When the move ended the boys feel to the ground with hard thud.

"Well yeah, like I said it's a shot gun." Yusuke said clearly please with himself.

"That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, impressive." Faye said as she looked at the boys on the ground.

"But, who the heck are these guys?" Yusuke said as he walked over to one of the boys, and squatted to get a better look at him.

"Hold on I feel something really strange around us, I don't think it's very human." Kuwabara said as he looked around, and then pointed "Something like that!"

Faye looked up and saw a guy in a trench coat, and a hat, with a scarf wrapped around his "_or its_" face. The thing saw that they saw him, and raced off, and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Faye were instantly chasing after him. Faye trailed behind Yusuke, and Kuwabara, as they chased the thing down an ally, it turned a corner, and it turned another corner causing them to lose sight of it, but then they heard the ping of a metal bat, and saw the creature fall on the ground. They slowed to a walk, and saw Botan in a ridiculous red baseball outfit.

"Now that is teamwork!" She said cheerfully with the bat on her shoulder.

"Botan!?" Yusuke said surprised.

"Hey it's the pretty girl! Have you thought about me?" Kuwabara said as a slight blush was on his cheeks as he looked at Botan.

"_So he falls in love with every girl he meets?" _

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago."

They looked down at the creature sprawled on the ground, he had green skin, claws, yellow eyes, and purple marks on his face.

"What is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"Looks like he grew up too close to a nuclear plant." Yusuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm quite certain he's a spy from the place you'll be going as your next mission."

"OKAY BOTAN, YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE! I had grandma's evil boot camp I had to endure, and then I had to go chasing little Miss Thief, plus I've had school. I've barely had anytime to relax so why don't you call back in two years." Yusuke said angrily as he turned and walked away.

"Then I guess you won't mind everyone in the city turning into a zombie?!" Botan asked him losing her temper.

"Does that question have a point?"

"Koenma was given a message yesterday, it was sent by an agent, much like the one we just walked in too." Botan then told them how Koenma had gotten a letter from The City of Ghosts and Apparitions, it was written by something called The Five Saint Beasts, and how they wanted immediate immigration into the living world.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. If Koenma is in charge, then why can't he turn down the request? And who are these stupid saint beasts?" Yusuke asked still annoyed.

"Saint Beasts, saint beasts…The Five Saint Beasts, I've never heard of him." Faye said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"The Five Saint Beasts are five of the most notorious criminals in all of the Spirit World, the title Saint was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers, and evaded capture by locking themselves into a booby-trapped fortress. Since then a whole city has formed at its base filled with vile crooks who viewed these beasts like gods, The City of Ghosts and Apparitions." Botan then turned, and walked away.

"Hey aren't you gonna finish your story?" Yusuke said following after her.

Botan stopped and pointed to one of the boys Yusuke had hit with his shotgun.

"Why don't you take a look at these boys you knocked out." Botan said her voice serious.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Faye studied the boys, waiting for something to happen. That's when they saw it; some kind of gross insect crawled out of the boy's mouth and started to fly away. Faye took a step back, and crinkled her face up in disgust, "Ohmygosh!! That's so gross!!" Faye said freaking out.

"Ugh, tell me I just didn't see a bug crawl up his throat." Yusuke said equally disgusted.

"They're called makai insects, a parasite from the darker parts of the Spirit World, they bury themselves under the skin and they nurture a person's most primal desire." Kuwabara hadn't said anything, and Faye saw him starting to turn blue, and then green, and finally he threw up as Botan further explained the vile insects, "Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder, it will be a disaster."

"Well can't we tell people? I mean there's gotta be a cure." Yusuke asked.

"There is, but ordinary people can't see the insects, the inflected will be seen as merely psychotic, and I'm afraid a cure will not be first on a human's mind." Botan answered solemnly.

"Well what the heck are we suppose to do?!" Yusuke said his voice rising with each word.

Botan turned, and look at him, "The only way to rescue the city is too is to kill the makai insects, and the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle, which is what the enemies posses."

"A whistle?" Faye asked.

"Yes, without the whistle's sustaining frequency the makai can't live outside of Spirit World."

"So, how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle, and come to earth themselves?" Faye asked her voice serious as she was thinking over the situation.

"At this point they can't, for years we've had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall, with this threat of an insect invasion they hope to force us to open the barrier."

"I see, so they give you the whistle if you open up the wall." Yusuke said.

"Instead, we'll make a small breech in the wall to let you, Faye and Kuwabara in; eventually they'll find this hole themselves."

"And, what if we're not able to beat them?" Yusuke said looking at Botan straight in the eyes.

"I don't think I'll have to tell you what'll happen if all the demons from that city were unleashed on Earth."

"_Then losing isn't an option_." Faye thought clinching her fists.

"I have to say Botan this takes the record for confusing."

"Yes, but just try to remember the basics, you all are good, and the entire city is bad, destroy the whistle, and defeat the beasts, and then the case will be closed."

"Ok! I just can't believe Koenma expects Faye, Kuwabara and me to take on a whole freaking' city of demons." Yusuke said getting irritated again.

"Oh don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure me, you, and Kuwabara can handle this!" Faye said in a cheerful voice patting him on the back trying to reassure him.

"Yeah right." He mumbled under his breath.

"Alright well it's time for you all to go." Botan said leading the way to a nearby warehouse, when she opened to the door the dust immediately began making Faye cough uncontrollably, along with Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Watch for the dust."

"Gee thanks for the warning." Faye said sarcastically.

They walked down the stairs, and watched as Botan began beating on the floor. Yusuke looked down at Botan, "Banging on the floors of random warehouses seems like fun to me."

"This is where they were suppose to put the breech in the barrier." Finally Botan hit one spot of the floor twice, and part of the floor lifted up. "Bingo!" She said triumphantly. Botan lifted the floor up to reveal what appeared to be a never ending hole, with green swirling mist. Kuwabara got a curious look on his face as he looked down while Yusuke got a panicked look on his, "You are going to give us a rope ladder or something?!"

"No, jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city."

Faye wasn't worried as she looked down at the intimidating hole, _"I'll just float down." _

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now!" Faye watched with a shocked looked on her face as Kuwabara simply jumped down the hole; completely losing sight of him. Faye then looked at Botan, and Yusuke, "Well I guess it's my turn!" She was about to jump too, but Botan grabbed her wrist, "Wait before you go, here is a communication mirror!"

"Way to give it to me last second."

"Oh don't be so sarcastic," Botan smiled up at Faye, "but this way I'll be able to keep in contact with you and Yusuke while you all are on the mission, and tell you what's going on back here." Faye looked down at the purple looking compact, and put it in her school uniform pocket, _"Gosh I hate this ugly thing."_ Faye was about to jump again before Botan stopped her, "Wait! I brought you some more clothes!" Botan pulled out a grocery bag of a pair of Faye's jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white Puma's, "Thank you so much Botan!" Faye said excitedly as she grabbed the bag, and went behind some boxes in the warehouse and pulled on the clothes.

When she was done, Yusuke had already jumped down the hole; before Botan could interrupt her again Faye gave her a thumbs up, and jumped through the ominous looking hole.

* * *

**So if you've made it through this super long chapter congrats lol, and if I've messed up on anything please feel free to tell me! But now I'll get on working on chapter 11 of YYH with a Twist! :) Love you guys! And don't forget you can check my deviantART account for updates and stuff in my journal, the link should be in my profile, but anyways later guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, and watches, and favorite story adds you guys, it totally makes me happy! and y'all totally inspire me to keep going on with this story too 3!Okay so this chapter was a lot easier to write, and especially with the spring semester of college over, and summer starting I'll def be writing chapters a lot more quickly!**

**(I don't own any YYH characters just Faye!)  
**

* * *

When Faye felt her feet hit solid ground, she saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were still splayed out on the ground from the fall.

"Oh darn," Yusuke groaned holding his cheek, him and Kuwabara stood up looking around, "Well I guess this is the place."

"No, duh." Faye mumbled under her breath.

Yusuke ignored her as they took in their new dark surroundings. They were on top of a small hill, and could see The Five Saint Beasts fortress, and the city that surrounded it.

"It's massive." Faye said dumbfounded as she looked at the dark buildings.

"Faye how did you land on your feet?" Kuwabara asked her as he scratched head looking at her.

Faye opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when the ground beneath started break, and demons started to come out of the ground. Faye couldn't see their face because of the cloaks that they were wearing, but what she could see were their yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and their long sharp claws, there were way too many of them for just Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Faye to take on, and they groaned as they started coming out of the ground.

"They're popping out of the ground like daisies!" Faye said frantically as she backed up to were Yusuke, and Kuwabara were.

They all started laughing creepily, and with a voice that sounded like a messed up chipmunk one of them said, "Yes, we found a treat!"

Faye, Kuwabara, and Yusuke backed up till they were back to back; they were completely surrounded by the huge group of demons with no way out.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara asked his voice shaking

"I'm not exactly sure, but they're not friendly." Yusuke answered him his voice serious.

Faye heard one of the demons mumble something, but didn't catch it, and the next thing she knew they were all jumping on her, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara were easily punching, and kicking them off, but once Faye got the first one off, the only thing she could do was dodge, duck, and roll, since she isn't as strong as she is when she is transformed. It wasn't look before Kuwabara was backed into a huge tree, and many of the demons surrounded him.

"URAMESHI, THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM AND I'M NOT SURE, BUT I THINK THEY WANT TO EAT ME!"

Faye could hear Kuwabara screaming, and was trying as best as she could to get over to him, but it was no use, and every time she tried to transform a demon would make her lose focus as she tried to dodge it.

"I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled, but it was no use since the demons were as heavy on him as they were on Faye, and Kuwabara.

Faye let out a cry of frustration as the demons pinned her to the ground.

"All that training and I still can't handle surprise attacks!"

"This is gonna be pretty lame if we get killed before we reach the stupid castle!" She heard Yusuke yell.

Faye closed her eyes as she felt on of the demons lick her leg through her jeans, then she heard a strange noise that sounded like lighting, and saw as two orbs of light come down from the breech in the wall where they had just came from. A bright light illuminated the whole area, and sent the demons running away, and when the light finally died down, Faye let out a huge sigh, and just let her body go limp on the ground.

"That worked…whatever it was." Yusuke said in wonder.

"It seems that you could use some help." A voice said that sounded strangely familiar to Faye.

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble." This voice she did recognized, Faye would know that cold tone anywhere.

"Hiei, Kurama, it's been a while!" Faye said happily, and not as if she were about to be eaten two seconds ago, she looked up into the tree where the voices were coming from, and saw that she was right when a flash of lightening illuminated their faces. Faye got up, as they jumped down from the tree, and brushed the dirt out of her hair.

"Yes it has Faye, nice to see that you're doing well." Kurama said in his usual civilized tone.

"Hn." Was all Hiei had to offer.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" Yusuke said confused.

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts." Hiei said his voice cold as usual.

"Guess Koenma heard me complaining."

"Well aren't we just the perfect team." Faye said smiling at the four of them.

"I suggest that you let us handle all the work, I've seen you hit the oaf, you barely made him take a step back." Hiei said insulting her, "I don't know why Koenma would even let you come here, you're so obviously weak."

Faye let out a sigh, "Oh whatever Hiei." Faye turned around hiding her smirk, as she led the group toward the fortress.

* * *

Faye stared at what she would call, "the front door of the castle." It was made out of the side of mountain that the fortress was on, and shaped into fierce looking skull with its mouth open to let people in.

"Wow, now this place is homey." Yusuke said with obvious sarcasm as they looked down the dark hallway.

"So, I uh guess we're just gonna walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize worth having usually requires a price." Kurama answered him wisely.

"I say we make them come out here and make them fight us up front like they're not a bunch of sissies!"

"Your sense of strategy is amazing." Hiei said with sarcasm.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?"

"Will ya'll just please shut your mouths and c'mon!" Faye said with frustration as she started walking in.

"Stupid door." Kuwabara muttered as he followed her.

They walked down the hall not saying a word, and could see the end of the hallway, but then they saw a purple eyeball with wings, and tentacles coming out of the bottom of it. The group looked at it in surprise. "Gross." Faye said as it flew toward them, it seemed to have heard because it glared at her when it got close enough, but Faye of course just glared back.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." The eyeball said in a high pitched robotic voice.

"Whoa, it talked!" Kuwabara said in amazement.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal." It said cryptically

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked it.

The eyeball then flew out of the hallway, and too the opposite wall. When it turned back to look at them part of the wall moved, and revealed a switch. The eyeball used one of its tentacles and pulled the switch down, and Faye felt the hallway start shake as bits and pieces of it start to fall to the ground.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara said questionably, "Why did you have to ask!"

Kurama looked up, "The ceiling!"

Faye looked up, and saw it coming towards here, and threw her hands up, and felt the weight of it make her knees buckle. They all let out grunts, and noises as each of the group tried to keep it from coming down anymore than it had, and Faye was the only one that was able to stand up while holding the ceiling, causing the rest of the guys with the exception of Hiei had to squat to hold it up.

"Heavy isn't it?" Faye heard the eyeball say outside say, "The senses in the corridor are most intelligent, and a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims, of course there is a catch, there's just enough leave-way that remains for one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Darn it." Yusuke said under his breath.

The eyeball flew down eye-level so it could look at the struggling group, "The decision must be made quickly, not even the five of you combined will be able to hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork, and everyone will be crushed, only by turning against your friends will only one of you escape, only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle, that's way it's called the Gate of Betrayal, you see." The sick eyeball then flew off laughing manically to itself.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bat thing!" Kuwabara said the frustration in his voice, but once the words left his mouth it caused the ceiling to move down more.

"Stay focused on the weight, or you'll kill us all!" Hiei yelled at him, and Faye heard the frustration in his voice also.

"_We must be in some deep poo. I'm afraid if I transform, I might go intangible on accident…DARN IT!" _Faye inwardly screamed at herself.

"Oh sure blame me, I bet I'm holding a lot more weight than you are!"

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT-UP!" Faye yelled at the both them, and they could see she was having the most trouble holding the ceiling up.

"_It won't be long till she's done for."_ Hiei thought looking at the girl in front of him

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans." Hiei continued on.

That caused Faye to slip a bit, causing the ceiling to go down more.

"Don't you even consider it Hiei." Kurama said glaring at him.

"Man I knew we should've played some trust games." Yusuke said grunting.

"Well I think Faye should be the one to survive this, so go on Faye!" Kuwabara said urging her to go.

"Kuwabara, not that I don't appreciate your chivalry and on, but there's no way I would leave you guys, we're all getting out of here alive!" She yelled at him, "Plus I don't think I would be any better off out there than I would be in here."

"_We need a plan." _She thought.

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial," The eyeball spoke up, "watching you all squirm as your muscles begin to pop, and tear, under the ceiling's weight, but of course the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation…thinking… questioning yourself? How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we will be crushed, or should I be the one?"

"Just ignore that punk, stick together." Kuwabara said with difficulty, "I swear if anybody tries to run, I'll drag em' back myself, with the exception of Faye of course."

Faye just rolled her eyes, but the disgusting eyeball was right, she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Ha. And I suppose you'd think it'd be noble if we all died as a team." Hiei said sneering at Kuwabara.

"That's right!"

"Here's a thought, shut-up, and find a way out!" Faye said cutting in.

Finally Yusuke spoke up, "Hiei, you're a lot faster than any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go, and flip the switch." Yusuke said looking at Hiei.

"Are you crazy! We can't trust that guy. Just look, he doesn't care at all about us." Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective."

"WHO'S UGLY! C'MERE YOU MOUSE!"

"Are you sure you wanna trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you; maybe I'll handle that now."

"Yeah, but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said with confidence.

Hiei looked at Yusuke with a surprised expression on his face.

Faye could see Yusuke starting to use his spirit power, "I'll let out all the spirit power I have left to buy us a little time, while you run to the switch, just don't trip. I trust you. NOW GO!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed on the ceiling harder. Hiei instantly let go and ran to switch.

"_So fast…"_ Faye thought in her mind as she saw that Hiei in no time was at the switch, but him letting go made an obvious difference, as Faye was now on her knees holding the ceiling up. She could hear Yusuke's grunts of frustration as he was using all he had to make up for Hiei's part, and she could hear the stupid eye laughing. Just as Hiei was about to lift the switch he stopped and looked back at them.

"What's the deal? Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

"There's no need to make snap judgments my friend," the ugly eyeball said to Hiei, "what have they ever done for you? Leave them, and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, The Five Saint Beasts will control the future, be smart, join us. Perhaps you can be the general of our demon army."

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU CREEP IF IT HADN'T BE FOR OUR HELP YOU'D STILL BE STRUGGLING WITH THE REST OF US!" Kuwabara said still yelling at him, while he was still staring at them in a stupor.

Faye couldn't stand it any longer "HIEI JUST PULL THE STINKING SWITCH, AND KILL THAT STUPID EYEBALL ALREADY!" she yelled, the desperation clear in her voice.

Hiei shook his head; the desperation in her voice shook him, knocking him out of his daze_. "Stupid girl."_ He thought looking down, removing his hand from the switch.

Faye heard Hiei start laughing; it was cold, and devoid of humor.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Kuwabara wouldn't stop yelling.

"Take a guess you fool."

"Darn you!"

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain; now imagine the satisfaction that'll come from their final screams!"

"JUST SHUT-UP YOU STUPID EYEBALL, YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES WITH YOUR STUPID VOICE!" Faye yelled at the offending thing.

They were about to be crushed.

"A wise choice, the boulder would've crushed you any way." The eyeball turned to fly away, but was stopped when Hiei jumped up, "THANKS FOR THE CLUE!" Drawing his sword he sliced the flying eyeball, through its eye, causing it to scream in pain. When Hiei landed he pulled the switch up, causing the ceiling to stop in time.

"He came through!" Yusuke said happily.

Faye watched in horror as a huge boulder fell on top of Hiei, causing dust to fly up. "HIEI!" Faye yelled in panic as the group let go the ceiling, and ran toward him, but when the dust cleared she saw that Hiei was faster then she thought as he was standing on top of the boulder. Faye let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Hiei spoke to the struggling flying purple eyeball, his cold voice loud and defiant, "Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy!" and they watched as the annoying thing finally flew away out of their sight, and his screams of pain fading away.

Yusuke let out a huge sigh as he bent over putting his hands on his knees to support himself.

"Hey are you alright?" Kuwabara asked looking down at him.

"Oh, yeah I just can't feel my arms right now." Yusuke said as he used one to hit the other, trying to knock some feeling back in to them.

Faye's own arms had lost feeling in them, but she was determined to shake it off, and be ready for whatever they had to face next.

Hiei jumped downed from the boulder, Faye gave him a small proud smile, which he saw, but ignored.

"I knew you'd save us, you punk," Yusuke said giving him a wink and a thumbs up, Hiei just scowled at him as Yusuke walked up to him continuing, "but you did have me worried…hell of an actor," he said putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder, but removed it when Hiei's scowl just increased, "you know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

"Hn. Friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei said walking away, "And I wasn't acting."

"Say what?" Kuwabara said getting angry at Hiei again.

Hiei turned around, and pointed his finger at Yusuke, "Don't confuse it, the only reason I saved you was because I might need your help." Then he turned around, and continued to walk away.

Kurama let out a small laugh, "It's his way of saying your welcome, you will learn."

"Oh, boy learning to speak Hiei, I can't wait." Faye said with false excitement.

"Riigghhtt." Yusuke said the usual sarcasm in his voice.

"Well he still ticks me off." Kuwabara said clinching his fists.

The group went into the only hallway that led them inside the castle, it defiantly creeped Faye out as she looked at the old stone walls, high ceilings, and stone chandeliers, and ugly columns that lined it. Suddenly they heard a high pitched ringing coming from Yusuke's pocket, causing Kuwabara to scream in surprise. As he pulled the purple compact from his pocket he told Kuwabara to chill out, and he opened it to reveal Botan's usual happy face.

"Hello Yusuke! It's Botan here in the living world, you copy?" she said in her bubbly voice.

"Uh…yeah…" but Yusuke was cut off from saying anything else as Kuwabara tried to grab the communicator from his hand.

"Hey, what's up Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service, I'm taking very good care of Urameshi."

"I'm so glad to hear that, I've got things under control here as well, more or less. The makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds, that narrows down my search a bit, and I've also found another spy for the Saint Beasts, I just can't figure out how they're getting past the barrier. See I think there are demons outside the city taking orders from along the wall."

"WATCH OUT!" Kuwabara yelled at the mirror, and Faye heard a ping of a bat indicating the Botan must have hit the spy.

"Don't worry those guys are weaklings, the real challenge is finding makai insects. I've only caught fifteen of those buggers, and I've been searching for nearly an entire day."

"Don't worry baby, you'll, OW!"

Yusuke had finally successfully gotten the communicator back from Kuwabara, "Fifteen that's not much help!"

"Yusuke, finding people controlled by the insects," Faye heard another ping of Botan's bat, "takes time, that's why you need to get that whistle!"

"Okay, we're trying, but this castle is kind of rough."

"Well of course it is, no one has survived before."

Yusuke shut the communicator in agitation, and continued walking with the rest of them following him, he had his hand on his chin in thought, finally he turned to the red head beside him, "Kurama, what do you know about these five saint people?"

"Yeah we really didn't have a chance to ask Botan." Faye said looking at him.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid, ever since this barrier wall was raised Spirit World intelligence forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Let's just say that when you see them, their bodies, you maybe very surprised."

"Terrified, isn't that more like it?" A gravelly voice loudly echoed all around them.

* * *

**So the next chapter is defiantly gonna involve Kurama's, and Kuwabara's fight, so maybe the gang will find out Faye's powers in chapter 13 HOPEFULLY! haha, and maybe I'll think of a fifth saint beast by then too lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ugh. I really hate how it's taking me forever to update this story, but I'm doing the best I can with the way my life is going, because I have a lot going on, but don't worry I will try in update sooner! **

**(I don't own any YYH characters just Faye!)  
**

* * *

Faye froze when she heard the voice, setting her nerves on the edge.

"Who said that?" Kuwabara yelled in surprise.

The next thing they heard was the voice's laughter, and was not the kind of laughter that calmed Faye's nerves. "There's a door behind you, please take it."

The group turned around, and sure enough there was a big, thick metal door, that looked as evil as the voice sounded. Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked over, and kicked it open.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you!" Faye said as she walked by Yusuke, and the others walking into a dark room. She was about to walk farther until Yusuke grabbed her arm holding her back. She raised her eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look, but he just walked to a nearby torch, and threw it too the center of the dark room. It was then that she saw the first of the Five Saint Beasts. He was made entirely out of stone, and looked like an animal with his fangs coming out of his mouth, it had spikes that started on his head, and led all the way down to his back to his segmented tail. Faye took a step back bumping into Kurama, but he paid no attention to her as he stared at the beast.

"Welcome trespassers."

"Okay! I'm surprised!" Kuwabara said backing away.

"I am Genbu of the Five Saint Beasts. Do you have any requests before you die?"

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint? I'm lost." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Genbu just stared at him, "This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower," The group then noticed a staircase behind the rock beast, "you can either defeat me, and go up on your own, or be trapped there once you stop breathing!" The beast then lifted its tail, and slammed it into the ground creating a huge hole.

"Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we suppose to fight against a talking rock?"

"_He really needs to stop freaking out so much."_ Faye thought as she shook her head at Kuwabara. Faye then watched as Kurama stepped up, hands in his pockets and just as calm as if he was talking about the weather said, "I will fight him."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked him, but Kurama just stared straight ahead, and said, "It would be ill-advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power," He turned and looked at Hiei, "besides I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?" Hiei just looked away with an annoyed look on his face. Kurama started walking towards the Saint Beast.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too." Genbu said giving them his best evil smile.

"Hey! Wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop-down ceiling or something?" Yusuke yelled at Kurama.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." Hiei said in his tenor voice as he watched Kurama. Yusuke turned around and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Huh?" was all Faye could say.

"Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself, watch he is even more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

Faye turned her attention back to Kurama, heeding Hiei's instructions.

"I don't know guys, he's still a talking rock." Kuwabara said watching Kurama.

Faye let out a sigh of annoyance, but decided to be supportive as she patted Kuwabara's back, and gave him a cheerful smile, "Oh Kuwabara, stop worrying! I'm sure Kurama is more than capable of taking care of this guy!"

Kuwabara seemed to relax as his shoulders relaxed, and he didn't say anything more about the matter. Hiei just gave Faye a cold look, and said it so only she could here, "Because you obviously can't." Faye gave Hiei an appalled look, which he smirked at, and just as Faye was about to give Hiei a piece of her mind, Kurama finally stopped walking, and faced the intimidating stone beast.

"Sir, the first move is yours."

"Spoken like a true gentleman." Faye said nodding in approval.

"Hn."

Genbu started laughing at him, and for few seconds that felt like minutes, just stared at each other.

"HEY! STONE MAN IS DOING SOMETHING FREAKY WITH HIS TAIL!" Yusuke yelled pointing at Genbu. Faye looked where Yusuke was pointing, and sure enough Genbu's tail was going into the ground like it was made of liquid. Kurama turned around to see Genbu's tail flying at him, and quickly jumped up into the air to dodge, but it didn't really any good as the tail cut him across stomach making Kurama gasp in pain.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled in worry for his friend, but Kurama landed in a kneeling position, and quickly turned around and faced Genbu, who was once again laughing.

"Thanks to my body's structure I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail."

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Kuwabara said turning back into a worry wart, as Yusuke clutched his fists in frustration.

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded. THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN!" Genbu yelled at him his voice echoing throughout the room.

Kurama stood up, clutching the cut across his stomach.

"Aw man, now he's wounded." Yusuke said clenching his fists.

"We should help!"

"There is no need, I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." Kurama said in his calm voice as he looked at Kuwabara, and Yusuke.

"HA! Wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident!"

Kurama then got a determined look on his face, as he watched Genbu start sinking into the floor.

"He's going to put himself into the floor!"

"DO SOMETHING KURAMA!"

When Genbu had disappeared from sinking into the floor, Faye turned her head every which way to see if she could somehow get a glimpse of him, but had no luck.

"Great, now he could be anywhere." She said in frustration.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kuwabara said looking around with Yusuke.

Kurama just stood stock still, then Genbu jumped from the ground behind him, letting out a mighty roar.

"The same old trick." Kurama said annoyed as he jumped out of Genbu's way as the beast tried to punch him into the ground, but then Faye saw Genbu's tail come out of the ground.

"WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL!" Faye screamed at Kurama.

"He's getting attack from both sides!"

But Kurama easily dodged both Genbu's tail, and his on coming fist, and once he landed, Genbu was gone again.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Kuwabara said as he clenched his fists.

Kurama jumped out of the way just in time as Genbu came out of the ground infront of him, reaching for him, and Kurama easily dodged his tail again, and Genbu went into the ground for a third time.

Faye heard his deep laughter, "You'll never defeat me by just running away."

Kurama let out a small chuckle, "Yes Genbu, I believe you're right." That's when Kurama drew out a single stemmed rose from his hair.

"A flower?" Yusuke said in surprise.

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea." Kuwabara said dumbly.

Faye just gave Kurama a confused look.

Hiei then let out a dark chuckle at their stupidity.

"It's no ordinary flower." The petals on the flower started to come off, "ROSE WHIP!" Kurama yelled causing the flower to transform into a thorny green whip, and rose petals to fall all about the room.

"Well everything's coming up roses." Yusuke said looking up at petals falling to the ground.

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it." Kuwabara said getting a weird look on his face.

"Oh sure, I guess he should be a tough guy like you, and be obsessed with kittens." Yusuke said laughing at Kuwabara.

"IT'S SO PRETTY!" Faye gushed as she clapped her hands together, and turned around in a circle. Hiei just looked at her, and just rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

Genbu's annoying deep laugh cut through the conversation. "You still don't understand your problem. What good will a fancy whip do, if you can't tell where I am?"

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." Kurama calmly answered him.

"Ugh. You just can't be scared, can you? Well I'll soon change that!"

Suddenly Kurama jumped up toward the ceiling, "Found you!" Genbu was then lunging at Kurama to attack him.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can cut through any substance, including solid stone." Faye heard Hiei say to Yusuke.

Faye watch as Kurama yelled "ROSE WHIPLASH!" and proceeded to move his whip with inhuman speed, and her, along with Yusuke, and Kuwabara let out a noise of surprise as they watch Genbu fall to the floor in pieces.

"Ugh! How did you find me?" Genbu's dismembered head asked.

"Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

Genbu let out a noise of defeat as his head rolled over.

"That's no fair! Why is it that none of my fights can end that quick?" Yusuke said as they all walked up to Kurama, since the fight appeared to be over.

"You beat him in one blow! Now that's what I call a win!" Kuwabara said congratulating him.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Faye said praising him.

"You idiots. It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would've died in under a minute." Hiei said cutting their praises short.

"Why does everything you say make me wanna bash your face in?" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Hn."

"Listen, I just happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament, the only ones that beat me were Yusuke, and an evil monster." Kuwabara proclaimed looking proud of himself.

"What's your point?"

"YOU LITTLE!" Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by his scarf, and looked ready to beat his brains out.

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?" Yusuke said getting really tired of their behavior.

Kuwabara gave Hiei one last glare before he let him go. "Okay, but he started." Kuwabara muttered to himself.

"I guess now we go up the stairs?" Faye said looking at Kurama who just nodded in response.

They started walking towards the stairs, but Kurama stayed where he was, Faye gave him a questioning look, but he simply said, "It seems my fight is not over."

That's when they noticed Genbu's dismembered body started shaking. Faye watched in amazement as his body started putting itself back together. Genbu let out his trademark laugh as he put his back into place. "Who's beaten? Not me."

"Uh guys, I think he's putting himself…together." Kuwabara stated dumbly.

"You can disassemble me all you like, but I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a very nice attack!"

Genbu's hands, arms, and head shot forward toward Kurama, but he just used his Rose Whiplash attack and just cut the flying projectiles into pieces.

"Let's see him try, and come back now!"

Genbu just smirked at them, and just put himself back together behind Kurama.

"Okay, that was luck!" Yusuke said staring in disbelief.

"Lets end this! How would you like to be stoned to death!" Genbu then sent his whole body in pieces at Kurama.

"_This is crazy!"_ Faye thought as she watched the elegant red head dodge the rocks, but the pieces then made a turn, and headed for Kurama again, but Faye watched in surprise as he let the rocks hit him head on, cutting him.

"You're not even fighting back now, those blows must've made you insane." But Kurama just laughed as he watched the beast put himself back together. "Yes, I'm sure…now you're laughing at nothing. Wait a minute you're on the ceiling! Ugh! What's wrong!"

Faye wasn't sure what Kurama did, but it made her, Yusuke, and Kuwabara go into hysterics at the rock demon's misfortune, because his whole body somehow got put together wrong, and his head was now upside, and was where his uh…man part should be.

"I've heard of breast balls before, but c'mon!" Yusuke said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara said, and in the same state as Yusuke, and even Faye was laughing so hard her sides were starting to hurt.

"What did you do to me!"

"I took this." Kurama then revealed a red glowing stone from behind his back.

"What's that?"

"I believe this is the equivalent to hypo thalamus portion of the brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting yourself back together."

"WHAT!"

"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Genbu yelled out Kurama in anger.

Kurama just tossed it aside, ignoring Genbu, as he used his whip to cut the red stone in half, making Genbu break into a shower of pebbles.

"I don't think he liked that!" Kuwabara laughed

"Good work Kurama!"

Faye watched as Kurama kneeled down in pain.

"Are you okay?" Faye asked, concern in her voice as they rushed over to him.

"If Kurama is injured, we are going to have some problems." Hiei stated as he looked down at his injured comrade.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Kurama said as he looked up at them.

"Nah! You've earned yourself a break anyway." Yusuke said giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one!" Kuwabara said confidently.

"Aw! I wanted the next one." Faye pouted.

Kuwabara then threw his arm around Faye, "Now you shouldn't worry your pretty little head with all this mess, you just let me handle the bad guys."

"Please, I don't think either one of you are strong enough to handle any of these beasts." Hiei said insulting them both. Faye threw Kuwabara's arm off of her and marched up to the black cloaked demon.

"Listen here buddy, what makes you so sure that I can't handle these demons, huh?" Faye said angrily as she poked her finger in Hiei's chest.

"You're just a human." He said flatly

Faye sucked in a breathe and was about to give him a BIG piece of her mind, but she didn't have the chance as Yusuke grabbed the back of her shirt, and drug her away so they could face the next Saint Beast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy freaking cow you have no idea how long it took me to freaking write this chapter. I freaking HATE Byakko now with a white hot PASSION. Enjoy.**

**(I don't own any YYH characters, just Faye)  
**

* * *

Yusuke didn't let her go till they reached the top of the stairs, where he stopped, and looked at Kurama.

"Kurama how terrible is that wound?"

Kurama had is hand over the tear in his shirt that he had received so graciously from Genbu. "Fine, as long as I can walk."

"He'll survive," Hiei said seriously, "but he's in no shape to fight. That means we only have four fighters left, and two of them are worthless."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff, and it's not Faye's fault she might not be able to handle this."

Faye decided she wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

"Maybe, I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you, Kuwabara." Yusuke said giving him an annoyed look.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something. What in the world did you think I was doing for the last six months, while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me? Nuh-uh!"

Kuwabara then held out his hand, and it started too glow a bright orange, "SPIRIT SWORD!"

"Wow!" Faye said as she looked at the sword in surprise.

"_Who knew?"_ Faye thought with a smirk.

Kuwabara then pointed the sword at Yusuke. "Hey watch it!"

"You see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't gotta use that chip of the wooden sword to make it work anymore! It's just my pure energy, and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun." Kuwabara said looking proud of himself.

"That depends what finger I use." Yusuke said flicking him off.

"Well as it turns out, he's only partially worthless." Hiei said insulting Kuwabara once again.

"OKAY! WANNA DIE!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, but Hiei just smirked at him, "I dare you."

Kuwabara was about to make a move, "Hey!" Faye said stopping him.

"Yeah, yeah let him live. I'm pretty sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do. SWORD GET LONG!" Kuwabara's sword then grew so long making it crash into the ceiling above them.

"Wow it even comes with a spear attachment." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kuwabara just laughed, "I can make it any size I want it to be!" Kuwabara made his spirit sword diminish in size till it was gone, "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little…what's the word? Freaked, but that's not gonna happen from now on my friends, because Kuwabara got the good stuff!" He finished pointing at himself, looking smug.

"_He might have a reason to be proud of himself."_ Faye thought, but then Kuwabara fell down flat on his back.

"Don't worry guys, just sometimes the sword makes me feel a little dizzy."

"_Okay maybe not." _Faye looked down at Kuwabara frowning at him.

Yusuke bent down, and get in the orange-haired boys face, "You're not making us look good." He said angrily.

Faye then heard a ringing, and realized that it was her communicator ringing this time, she took it out of her pocket, and flipped it open. The screen then came alive with Botan's panicked face on the screen.

"FAYE! You've got to hurry!" Faye watched as Botan gasped and looked to the side.

"What's the matter Botan!" Faye said worriedly into communicator in her hand.

"Listen Faye, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch near an elementary school."

"They're taking over kids now?"

"That's right!"

"I thought you said these insects only like to take over the minds of depressed people?"

"Well that's because depressed people are more easily influenced, the same is also true for children, but if the bugs get into them then I'm afraid…" Faye watched as Botan looked up, gasped, and suddenly she couldn't see anything anymore, and heard Botan make a noise of surprise.

"Okay? You're afraid, please finish your sentence Botan!"

Botan's face then came back into view.

"Sorry Faye, but I'm being chased now!"

"You're being chased! By who?"

"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running!" Faye yelled into the communicator as she was growing more worried with what time they had left.

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them!" Botan then let out another gasp, and Faye could hear the sound of breaking wood.

"Well can't you call for help or something?"

"Runaway!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked over Faye's shoulder into the communicator.

She lost the visual of Botan for a second, but then she heard the ping of Botan's bat, "Hey, Botan!" Botan then came back on the screen with a knocked out guy in front of her on the floor. "Oh, you got him." Yusuke said on Faye's other side looking into the communicator.

"Well I'm not making a career out of this! Yusuke, you need to hurry up and destroy that whistle before I have to fight the entire city!"

"Right!" Yusuke said.

Faye then heard a loud moan like roar surround them. It shook the hallway they were in making huge parts of the ceiling fall, and crack.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I got a hunch that it's our next enemy."

"Faye!" Faye looked back down into the communicator she had in her hand, "Sorry, I'll have to get Yusuke to call you back!" Faye closed the communicator in her hand, and put it back in her pocket.

They heard the loud roar again coming for the opposite end of the hallway, Kurama got a surprised look on his usually calm face, "That is Byakko, and he doesn't sound very pleased."

"Let's go!" Yusuke said, and at his command they started running towards the threatening roar, with the ceiling completely falling in behind them.

"THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Kuwabara yelled looking at the falling ceiling behind him.

The group ran up another flight of stairs, and didn't stop until they ended up outside at a stone arena with a huge tiger like beast on top of a raised up platform. Lightning was flashing around making the setting even more ominous than it already was.

"Tiger." Hiei said glaring at the giant monster before them.

Faye looked at the giant white tiger before her, he was wearing what seemed like a Tarzan inspired out fit, and had a green mane, huge claws, and even huger teeth. He seemed to be built entirely out of muscle and Faye watched in astonishment as the tiger's tail crushed the stone it hit. His beady red on yellow eyes glared at them, "Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory." Byakko then let out another roar.

"It's huge!" Kuwabara said stuttering.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo." Yusuke said glaring at the beast.

Faye turned to Hiei as he let out a small chuckle, "I'll go."

Kuwabara then turned to him yelling at him, "Back off! Didn't I say I'd take the next one?" Kuwabara turned, and started stomping towards the giant white tiger.

"Do not think you are dominant because you tore apart Genbu, he was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by crawling through the castle walls. That is why we didn't kill him ourselves, but I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long, without prey, without bones, without blood! Until now. HUMANS I WILL RIP YOU APART AND EAT YOU MYSELF!"

"Gee how nice." Yusuke glared at him.

"Hiei, Kurama, I'll feed you body to the fugaki!" Byakko letting out another ear-deafening roar making the outdoor arena crumble till there was only a small stone path, leading to the smaller round stone arena, where Kuwabara would now have to fight. Faye was about to fall off the side do to the horrible vibrations, but to her surprise, and Hiei's hand shot out grabbing the back of her shirt making her fall on her butt.

When the vibrations finally stopped, Faye mumbled a thanks, but Hiei only hn-ed in return as his gaze was fully focused on Byakko. Faye dusted herself, and turned towards the white tiger, with a frown gracing her face.

"Apparently this guy likes breaking things with his own voice." Yusuke said looking at the drop below.

"Really Sherlock? I hadn't noticed." Faye said with her own sarcasm looking down at the drop as well.

Yusuke ignored Faye's comment as Byakko opened his big mouth, "It's a long trip to the ground. I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me, of course your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"Monster! He thinks he's so tough!" Kuwabara was lounging to go and attack him, but Yusuke grabbed him, and pulled him back, "Kuwabara!" Kuwabara threw him off, making him run into Kurama, "Shut up!"

"Dang it." Yusuke muttered.

Hiei turned to look at the taller human, "You really think you can beat him."

"Well of course half-pint! In fact I'm not scared at all."

"So I guess you're shaking out of eagarness?"

"Leave me alone Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights!" Kuwabara stared walking the narrow pathway.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough!" Yusuke gritted his teeth at him.

"I said leave me alone!"

"You don't believe you can over power me with just one human do you?" Byakko growled at them.

When Kuwabara finally made it to the ring, he glared up at the huge beast before him, "Lets fight Byakko monster!"

Byakko just let out a huge laugh at Kuwabara, "Oh please! I can't stay anger if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!"

Byakko finally finished laughing, "Stop it. I can tear you into pieces with nothing, but the hairs on my mane."

"Oh really?"

Byakko then grabbed a few hairs from his green mane, blowing on them, making them fly towards Kuwabara. Faye watched in horror as the hairs turned into four ugly green beasts surrounding Kuwabara.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry and you are the perfect meal. They don't like sharing either so you may be in a bit of a tug-of-war."

Just then one of the ugly beasts leaped at Kuwabara, and successfully clawed at his chest, making a deep gash.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled in worry.

"That was freebie." Kuwabara said as he powered up his spirit sword.

"Ah so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon." Byakko said looking down at Kuwabara with interest, "Very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very long!"

Faye watched as the green beasts began to charge at Kuwabara. He made a move to slash at one of them, but it just easily jumped up, dodging his attack, and using its long claws, once again clawed Kuwabara.

"Oh no! He's dead!" Faye said watching as the beasts just kept continually attacking the poor boy.

"Get your back against the wall!" Yusuke shouted at him.

Kuwabara made another attack, but it failed like the last one, and resulted in him once again getting clawed. Hiei looked at Kuwabara's fighting with an annoyed look on his face, "He has no strategy, he's just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive."

Faye mentally agreed with Hiei as she watched her friend get slashed up by the beasts. She was at her breaking point, and if Kuwabara didn't do something soon she would.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled at his friend, "Let me take them instead! I know you want to fight this one, but there's way too many of those things to swing a sword at! My shotgun blast just makes more sense OKAY! C'MON KUWABARA! PLEASE!"

Byakko just laughed at Yusuke's pleas, "If you're going to take the time to switch, you might as well all fight me at once. After all nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"Okay Kuwabara I don't care if you agreed or not, I'm coming in to help!"

Kuwabara turned his head to look at Yusuke, "Stay right there, I'm not asking for help, and if you come up here, I swear I'll turn this sword on you! I'm no whimp Urameshi, and I'm not stopping unless Byakko kills me himself."

"Don't say that." Yusuke said giving up.

Byakko let out a snarl, "If that's your choice of death then fine. Beasts you may now tear off his arms, and legs and divide them amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me, so I can finish him."

The beasts then started charging towards Kuwabara, who then started running away from them.

"Sorry monsters, but you can't Genkai just fixed these arms, and I'm not breaking them again!"

Kuwabara once again started getting overwhelmed by the monsters. Yusuke watched in shock along with Kurama, and Hiei as Faye ran along the thin piece of concrete toward Kuwbara, but then stopped abruptly.

"Hey don't die for being stubborn you idiot! Let me take over! There's no way you can beat all four of those beasts by swinging your sword around! THINK ABOUT IT!"

Kuwabara turned to look at her, and saw him mumble something to himself.

"Kuwabara!" Faye yelled at him.

That's when Kuwabara started running toward her, with the beasts following behind him. Byakko laughed at what he was doing, "After all that he finally had enough sense to retreat, but it's too late now. Go on you beasts chase him back to his friends, and eat them all!"

Hiei smirked, "There you see, in the end the fool runs away."

Kurama looked at Kuwbara, "He won't make it."

Faye saw the determined look on his face, and decided that it would be in her best interests if she got out of the way, she ran back towards the group of guys, "Umm…guys…This might be crazy, but I don't think he's running away."

Byakko let out another one of his laughs, "You know you can't escape."

Kuwabara stopped running when he was about mid way on the thin piece of concrete, and looked at Byakko, "Who said anything about escaping?"

That's when Faye noticed that all of Byakko's beasts where all in a row because of the narrow concrete.

"Sword get longer!" Kuwbara's sword then preceded to impale all four beasts as they ran toward him.

"It's true, I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win stabbing it once I got all four of these suckers lined up." Kuwabara started laughing triumphantly.

"Nice one Kuwbara!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, he actually did something clever." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous of me because I'm good!"

"But what are you going to do now?" Faye said pointing at the beasts.

"I don't know! It's some sort of monster shish-kabob now."

"Those beasts are still apart of me even though they're chained up doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need more energy!"

Faye watched as the monsters changed from green to a dark purple, and they started chasing Kuwbara while he was still holding on to his spirit sword. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Faye quickly got out of the way as the watched Kuwabara make his way around the tower.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know." Faye answered.

"You just twist, and seal." Kuwabara said looking smug.

That's when they noticed that Kuwabara made his spirit sword connect, and now the ugly monsters were now trapped in a circle.

"I don't believe this." Byakko said in shock.

"That's a little move I like to call the Spirit Sword Monster-Beast Doughnut."

"Idiot." Hiei said looking at the trapped beasts.

"I think Monster-Beast Doughnut is a perfect name." Kurama said staring as well, but Faye couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Heheh, excuse me sir I don't like this one, do you have chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke yelled at Byakko.

"My own prey mocks me. I will not tolerate it!" Byakko growled clenching his fists.

"Heh, you best get ready to tolerate a lot more you poor excuse for a cat!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at him.

Byakko let out another mighty roar that caused lightning to descend upon the tower behind them, turning it into rubble, and his beasts to disappear.

Kuwabara then started walking back toward Byakko, "Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat, and you're about to be next."

Byakko punched the wall in front of him causing it to crumble, "Stupid human. I'm the white tiger Byakko one of the Five Saint Beasts, and the greatest predator who ever lived!"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara so let's go!" Kuwabara powered up his sword again, and watched at Byakko jumped down in front of him, making the ground shake.

"What are the odds the Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?" Yusuke asked her.

"Hm…"Faye put a finger on her chin, "I actually think they're pretty good."

"Okay then five bucks says that Kuwabara whimps out, and I have to go in for him."

Faye stuck out her hand, "Deal." Yusuke shook her hand confident that he just gained himself five dollars that he didn't have.

"Ha! I can smell your fear; clearly your body knows something your brain does not." Byakko said looking down at Kuwabara with a sneer on his face.

"What's that!"

"If the sword is your most powerful weapon, then you can not hurt me. To tell you the truth you'd be better off attacking me with your little finger nails."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!"

Kuwabara charged toward Byakko with his spirit sword, and Faye watched as he slashed his sword through Byakko. She waited for the blood to come out, for him to fall it his knees in pain, for him wail, and moan that he had been cut, but Faye noticed with a cold chill going down her spine that it never came.

"How's that?" Kuwabara said looking behind him, but Byakko just let out a roar, and brought his fist down on Kuwabara, but he just jumped out of the way.

Kuwabara slashed his sword down on Byakko again.

"Okay, maybe the tiger will be calling home." Yusuke said looking at the fight.

"Something's wrong." Kurama said solemnly.

"Yes." Hiei agreed with him.

"What does he mean!" Yusuke asked agitated.

"Look Yusuke," Faye pointed to the two fighters, "It looks like Kuwbara has had the upper hand, but every time his sword has landed on Byakko the tiger hasn't even gotten a scratch, and look at Kuwabara even though he hasn't been hit you would've thought he's gotten all the blows the way he is breathing like that."

"Could it be?" Hiei said looking at the fighters still.

"Byakko size it's increasing!" Kurama said shocked, "Now I see look down at Kuwabara's spirit sword."

And they did, the once long spirit sword was now just a spirit dagger.

"It's getting smaller!" Yusuke pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious! Like we already couldn't see that!" Faye said in frustration.

"_This is not good." _

"Exactly, proportional to Byakko's increase. He's stealing Kuwabara's energy.

Byakko laughed, "You caught me, I've been feeding off every slash of your sword."

Faye watched as Kuwabara as though refusing to believe it made his short spirit sword longer, which just caused him to go to his knees, and making him even more worn out.

"Kuwabara are you crazy! Hitting him again, and again will just make him bigger!" Yusuke yelled at him.

Kuwabara got into a position meaning he was about to attack again, "Kuwabara don't be stupid!"

"Leave me alone Urameshi! Nothing is going to make me stop fighting now!" Kuwabara ran towards Byakko lodging his sword right into Byakko's mouth.

Kurama watched the spectacle, "This may not be good."

Faye watched as Byakko began to completely drain Kuwabara off all his energy, "Just let go." She muttered under her breath.

Finally Kuwabara's spirit sword disappeared all together, and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Byakko said looking down at Kuwabara as he struggled to get up. "You had more spirit energy on your bones than I thought." He said rubbing his now huge belly. "Eating all of it nearly got me full."

"I'm not done yet." Kuwabara once again summoned his spirit sword, "I dare you to come closer."

"You can't even stand up anymore, you're nothing but a wounded animal." Byakko said as he kicked Kuwabara in the face, knocking him half way across the arena.

Byakko started to walk ominously towards him, "Blasting you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there's enough room in my stomach, that's where you'll go!"

"I'm not so sure I can crack jokes about this. Kuwabara is really going to get killed now."

"No there is a way."

"Well then say it!" Yusuke said, turning to the red head beside him.

"Byakko's body stopped expanding half way through that attack. That indicates vulnerability."

"So you mean he's got a weakness."

"Don't get the boy's hopes up Kurama." Hiei said coldly.

"I'm simply saying there is a chance."

"Yes Kurama, maybe if you were the one fighting, but that fool will never be able to see it."

Faye watched as Byakko picked up Kuwabara with one of his massive hands, "You once said you wanted to die." The huge tiger then punched Kuwabara across the arena again. She watched as the tiger was walking towards him, laughing, and how Kuwabara strained to get up. "Don't worry I'm quick to the kill!"

The group then watched in amazement as Kuwabara lunged to attack back against Byakko, making his spirit sword bigger than before.

"_It's like he's all of a sudden got this huge boost of energy."_

Kuwabara finally stuck his sword right in the middle of Byakko's stomach.

"Wait Kuwabara don't be stupid! Kurama says there's still a way to beat him!" Yusuke yelled frantically at him.

Kuwabara's spirit sword once again disappeared as he went to the ground.

"You've filled me up so much, I don't think there's a enough room for me to eat your body. Oh well I'll just crush you into pulp for later." Byakko lifted up his foot ready to crush Kuwabra.

Yusuke was about to use his spirit gun, but Kurama stopped him, "No stop, it's not necessary."

The group watched as Byakko's body started to making strange noises, and started to convulse.

Kuwabara let out a small laugh, "It looks like it worked."

"What worked!" Byakko said frustrated.

"It's like my sister always says it's not good to eat too much food in one sitting."

"Sister huh? That explains a lot." Yusuke said.

It wasn't long before the convulsing in Byakko's body got worse, and worse until finally the mighty tiger blew up in a blinding yellow light, causing him to fall down to the ground below.

"And down he goes!" Yusuke said excited.

"The amount of spirit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than Byakko's body could contain." Kurama said as he explained what just happened.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me." Yusuke laughed at his own joke.

Faye rolled her eyes at Yusuke, but had a smile on her face, glad that the annoying white tiger was gone.

"Quiet Urameshi!"

Faye looked over at Kuwabara, and was quit confused at what he was doing, as he looked like he was meditating.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked as she cocked her head at him.

"I'm trying to concentrate, I have to breath in the guy's fumes. It's filled with my spirit energy."

They began making there way over towards Kuwabara, "Actually, your energy returned back to you automatically." The ever knowledgeable Kurama said when they finally got to him.

"Oh..uh..well you can never be to safe right?" Kuwabara said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Hey! I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara, I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Very funny Urameshi, you're taking the next one."

Faye the heard the very familiar ring of the communicator go off once again, but this time it was from Yusuke's.

"Yusuke this is Botan do you copy?"

Faye got close to Yusuke so she could glance down and see Botan as well.

"Sure." Yusuke said unenthusiastically.

"Hey! Tell her I say hi!" Kuwabara said jumping up.

"How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated four out of the five Saint Beasts by now."

"What? Are you crazy Botan, we've barely beaten two, these guys aren't easy."

"I understand Yusuke, but that's not fast enough. The city is losing its grip, the mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane. So far the police detained most of those taken over by the makai, but it won't be long before the police are infected as well."

"Ok I get it."

"I hope you do Yusuke, I really do."

Then the screen went black, but then Botan's face quickly reappeared, "Sorry about that, but as you can see I'm busy here too."

Kuwabara then grabbed Yusuke's hand bringing his face close to the screen, "See you later Botan!"

"She hung up stupid." Yusuke snatched his back, "You can't be too injured if you're still flirting."

"Shut-up" was all Kuwabara could shoot back.

"Well can we move on now? We're obviously running out of time." Faye said trying to get the group to move forward.

That's when they heard Byakko's familiar moan making the ground once again shake beneath them.

"Don't tell me that guy is still alive after all that!"

The ground then started to crack beneath them, "It's collapsing!" Kurama yelled over Byakko's moan.

The group ran towards the tower where Byakko once stood, and Faye couldn't help, but watch as Hiei effortlessly jumped to the top.

"_Wow."_

When the rest of the group made it to the top that's when Byakko's laughter began, "So human you proved to be quit a worthy prey."

"Hey aren't you dead yet?" Kuwabara yelled at the voice.

"Ha. Very much alive and to award your strength I've invited you into my lair, my room of hell."

"What if we say no?" Kurama yelled, joining into the conversation.

Byakko laughed at the question, "You don't want to say no."

"Just lead the way Byakko, I'll go where ever you want."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so freaking LONG but I couldn't find a good stopping point, and sorry if it seemed rushed at some parts, but that's just because I wanted it to END! But I hope you liked it and check out my profile to see some art Faye and the group ;) but seriously I'm going to become so dedicated on trying to update sooner so I won't have to make you guys wait, because seriously I felt so bad :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is actually a really short chapter and I promise the next one will be longer, but anyways I am looking for a BETA to help me with grammar, spelling, etc. and if you think you can handle please send me a message on here and we'll talk :)**

**(I don't any YYH characters, just Faye)  
**

* * *

Byakko told them to follow the hallway that was infront of them, and the group did as they were told until that reached a giant iron door. Faye was about to say something, but was cut off as the huge door opened for them.

"Oh great now we're walking into a pre-heated oven." Yusuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Who cares, as long as it leads to Byakko." Kuwabara said equally annoyed.

"Ok then, you go first."

Faye began walking ahead of them, "Let's just go."

The group walked in silence, and each step making them hotter, and hotter til they reached the end of the hallway, and were standing on a platform.

"Gimme a break, guess room of hell wasn't just a clever name." Yusuke said.

Faye looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. The room in general was huge, but instead of just having a solid arena, Byakko took it a step further by having nothing, but pillars.

"_I hope Kuwabara is a good jumper." _

Faye then notice Yusuke, and Kuwabara looking down below, "That's…"Yusuke began, "Lava…" Kuwabara finished for him.

"That explains the heat." Faye thought as she stared at the boiling lave below.

Faye heard a ripping sound, and watched as Kuwabara then ripped off a piece of his shirt, letting it float down below.

"It incinerated before it even touch the ground." She said, stepping away from the edge.

"Wow."

"We better not fall into that guys." Kuwabara said once again stating the obvious.

"A fine view isn't it? This is my private chamber, I come here to…play." Byakko said standing proudly in the middle of the room on one of the pillars in the arena.

Faye got a good look at the tiger hoping to see some sort of wound or injury, but she got nothing.

"No way he's back to normal!" Kuwabara freaked out.

"Monster you piss me off!" Yusuke yelled at him.

"As you've already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So does anyone have the courage to challenge me?" Byakko said looking smug.

"You bet I do circus freak! You think you've got so much power?" Yusuke yelled at him.

Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "Hey, leave em' to me Urameshi."

"Let the sword man come, him and I have a very pressing score to settle."

"You got that one right Byakko, and this time I'm beating you up in ways the vet can't even fix!"

"There's no need to push yourself."

"Huh?" Kuwabara turned his attention to Hiei.

"You've already fought well enough, now let Yusuke take over the battle, so you can heal on the small chance that we might actually need you later."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I just don't think I can do that. See I've got this thing called a code, and it says no matter how ugly a fight gets, always finish it. Even if it means risking my life."

"Hn. A human with an honor code." Hiei said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You can't argue with the guy, he's like a mule."

"Yes he's almost as stubborn as you." Kurama said looking at Yusuke.

"What have you all surrendered?" Byakko yelled at them.

Kuwabara stepped up, "Shut-up! I'm coming you impatient hairball!"

Faye watched a Kuwabara leapt to one of the pillars, and gasped as it crumbled as soon as Kuwabara's foot touched, but luckily he was able to hold on as the rubble went down to the lave below.

"Kuwabara! Are you sure you don't want me to tag in!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, as he struggled to get on top of the platform.

"Shut-up Urameshi, I'm completely on top of this!"

"Well we can't tell it from here." Faye yelled at him, "Do you want to try falling again?"

Hiei smirked at the girl's comment.

"I just got distracted cause it's so freaking hot in here!" He yelled at her as he took his shirt off.

Kuwabara charged up his spirit sword, "Come at me with whatever you want Byakko!"

Byakko laughed at him, "Actually I was planning on using a different kind of attack this time."

"That's fine with me."

Byakko then let out one of his moans as, what looked electricity went into his body, the next thing Faye new Byakko had grabbed his throat, and opened his mouth where a eerie glowing ball of light was there.

"What is that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Something powerful." Kurama answered here staring at Byakko in shock.

"Very." Hiei said with the same expression.

Finally the ball shot out of Byakko's mouth and headed straight for Kuwabara.

"So it does exsist." Faye heard Hiei say.

"What is that thing Hiei." She asked him.

Kuwabara moved, and made it so that his spirit sword was a bat, and Faye thought all was well until Kurama yelled at him, "No! You mustn't touch it! Get away!"

At the last minute Kuwabara jumped to another pillar, and the ball of energy completely destroyed the pillar that he was just on.

"You like it? I call it my tiger scream. Everything it touches transforms into a pile of ashes."

"For years I have heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibration of his voice. I never thought I would meet him." Hiei said finally answering her.

"So he can't use his spirit sword on it." Yusuke asked him.

"No. The sword would cause a chain reaction that would destroy his entire spirit."

Byakko launched his tiger scream again, and now had Kuwabara jumping from one pillar to another.

When Byakko finally stopped using the attack he just replaced it with a different one.

"Tiger claw!" Byakko yelled sending, what look like glowing shards Kuwabara's way, and successfully cutting him.

"What the? Kuwabara! Will you switch with me already!" Yusuke began yelling at him again.

Faye watched as the two fighters began exchanging banter, but then she noticed something, she should've noticed before.

"All the pillars are gone." She said.

"What?" Yusuke looked at her.

"All the pillars are gone," Faye said annoyed that she had to repeat herself, "Kuwabara has one more pillar left before he has to jump on the one that Byakko is on, and then who knows what will happen."

Kurama nodded in agreement with Faye's statement.

Kuwabara looked like he was about to jump on the last pillar he had, but Byakko quickly destroyed it before he had the chance.

"_Now what's he going to do?"_ Faye thought worriedly.

"Can you reach him Hiei?" Kurama asked the short demon beside him.

"If need be."

"You guys better stay put. You're whispering to each other on how you can rescue me aren't you? How many times do I have to tell you I don't want your help!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"I don't understand that guy." Yusuke said pitifully.

"I don't either." Faye said in agreement.

"Does he not realize that he's about to die?"

"Perhaps he's still devising an attack." Kurama said trying to comfort his friend.

"Hn. Perhaps he's a fool."

Byakko let loose his tiger scream once again, and Faye held her breath as Kuwabara jumped.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, but then Kuwbara powered up his spirit sword making it extended till it hit what was left one of the pillars, and then using it as a vault he successfully landed a punch right in Byakko's face, sending him, and Byakko off the side into the lava below.

"Kuwabara!" Faye screamed this time.

"No…he can't…it's wrong." Faye muttered to herself, holding back the tears she was afraid she was gonna spill.

"YOU CAN'T DIE!" Yusuke screamed as he dropped to his knees, trying to hold back tears as well. "IT'S ALL SO STUPID! I mean we're protecting the world, so who's protecting us!" Yusuke continued to yell.

"Hey! Can I get some help here? Guys?"

Faye looked up, and a smile lit her face as she saw one of Kuwabara's bandages that was wrapped around his body was stuck on the pillar.

"C'mon guys, I can feel something slipping!"

"He's alive?" Faye said, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

"How fortunate." Hiei said sarcastically.

The group made their way over to the pillar that Kuwabara was stuck on.

"You had me worried there Kuwabara, I thought you bit the dust." Yusuke said looking down at him.

"Yeah, yeah it's exciting, now help me up!"

"Well an interesting strategy. Maybe we should let you kill the other beasts this way too." Hiei said looking down at him as well.

"Yes." Kurama said in agreement.

"No way you guys, I've done my share of fighting for this trip, now will you please stop goofing around, and help me up!"

"But we can't Kuwabara, don't you remember? You said you'd kill us if we helped you." Faye said joining in the fun.

"Yes, it would go against your honor code." Kurama said smirking at him.

"That doesn't count! Once I beat him it's okay you see!"

"Well we've got three more Saint Beasts we've got to fight, might as well get going. We'll catch up with you later Kuwabara, just hang in there." Yusuke laughed as he pretended to walk away.

* * *

**Yeah so like I said this is a short chapter, and I'm looking for a BETA, and check my profile on here for fanart of Faye and Hiei :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Another chapter :) **

**(I don't own any YYH characters, just Faye!)  
**

* * *

After getting Kuwabara patched up somewhat the group was now running up at set of stairs and didn't stop until they reached a circular room and were surrounded by doors.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke said exasperated.

"Hn. It appears we've found a maze in Maze Castle."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"We must beware of a legend." Kurama said looking at the doors.

"What legend?" Faye said, turning her head as she looked at all the doors.

"In the beginning before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None succeeded, but the beasts never left their tower. Letting anyone who entered the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors, all but one leads to a dead-end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps lie in incorrect passageways. So, you see, a poor choice seals our fate." Kurama finished solemnly.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, "Ok Mr. Sensitive this one is all yours."

Faye watched, and waited as Kuwabara looked at the doors surrounding them, and hoped he would pick the right one.

"The second door on the left."

"You heard the man, lets go." Yusuke said.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei said, once again questioning Kuwabara's abilities.

Instead of wanting to pound his head like Faye expected him to Kuwabara just walked over to the door, "I'm sorry shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one. I know. There is something big behind that door, something scary."

Kuwabara opened the door, and started to freak out, "Ah! I hate mice!"

"Gee Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic!" Yusuke said laughing at him.

Faye just rolled her eyes at the two, ready to get to the third beast she just started walking towards the door, and down the stone hallway hoping that they would hurry up.

They didn't stop till they reached an elaborate blue door that had two stone statues of dragons on either side of it.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei said looking at the statues in disgust.

"Perhaps." Kurama answered him, "That is the mark of the Blue Dragon, and judging from the odor, I'd say the beast is inside."

"Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara said in agreement.

The door then opened for them, revealing another arena on the other side, and as soon as the whole group was inside the door shut promptly behind them. That's when Faye noticed that the whole room was filled with a dense fog.

"This fog's alive." Kurama said, tensing up.

"Must be a form of spirit energy, coming from our beast's body." Hiei said, tense as well.

"You have done very well to have come this far, but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master." A deep creepy voice said from the fog.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Faye asked as she looked around in the fog, trying to find the source.

"I don't know, come out now dragon! This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame!" Yusuke yelled into the fog.

All of a sudden there was lighting crackling, and a small explosion as the fog cleared away, revealing to, Faye _"a creepy looking old guy." _He was dressed in a blue martial arts robe that had a dragon wrapping around his shoulder, and a matching hat.

"_It goes well with that pale green skin, and black beard of his."_

"As you request." The creepy old guy said as the fog finished clearing.

"A giant!" Kuwabara said looking at the guy, and he wasn't kidding, he had to be at least twice as tall as Faye, or more.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives intruders." And just like every beast they faced so far, he let out an evil chuckle.

"Well he's no dragon, but he is ugly." Yusuke said as he looked at the tall beast before him.

"It's not wise to say such things to your executioner." Seiryu then looked at the door behind them. "It appears that we have another guest."

Faye looked behind her, and waiting for whoever or whatever was coming

"Guys, I'm not sure how to tell you this," Kuwabara started, "but, uh…"

But the door opened before he could finish, and revealed a burned, and beaten Byakko.

"You must help me." Byakko said as he warily stepped inside.

"You're joking." Yusuke said looking at the tiger in disbelief.

"Seiryu, these cowards! They tricked me in my own lair," Byakko said as he kept walking to his comrade, "They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me!"

"I knocked that guy into lava." Kuwabara said gritting his teeth.

"This is insane, what's it gonna take to kill this guy?" Faye said looking at the beaten tiger as well.

"You're a weakling." Seiryu said disgusted at Byakko, "How dare you dishonor us further."

"Please Seiryu!" Byakko pleaded.

"You are no longer wanted here, you are a disgrace."

Faye watched as the fog swirled in a circle around Seiryu, and his fist started glowing.

"No Seiryu!" Byakko begged, "I can help you destroy them!"

Seiryu moved his fist forward, "ICE DRAGON!"

"What the?" Yusuke said as he observed what was going on before him.

Faye gasped as she watched Byakko being turned into ice, and once Byakko was completely frozen, Seiryu jumped up, and kicked him, which sent his head flying off, and his body turning into little ice shards.

"You were right about my fog of energy." Seiryu said turning to them, "By lowering it to sub-zero temperatures, I can wrap my enemy in ice."

"You heartless monster, how could you kill off your own friend?" Yusuke yelled at him.

"Seiryu, why?" Were Byakko's last words as his decapitated head threw-up blood. It almost made Faye pity the poor cat…almost.

"He was a weapon, not a friend." Seiryu continued on, "And like a cheap sword, he rusted." He finished as he spit on the tiger's face.

"This race of beast has no loyalty. Alliances are formed strictly to gain power." Kurama said glaring at the giant before him.

"I don't care what kind of race they are, it's never right to kill your own teammate. Especially when they come asking you for help." Kuwabara said.

"Agreed." Faye said nodding her head thinking of her other teammates back in Bayville.

"This guy has pushed me too far. He's dead." Yusuke said getting ready to fight.

"Save your anger. You can take the next one. I insist this next fight be mine." Hiei said looking at Yusuke, and as Faye looked at Hiei, she wasn't sure, but there was something different, it was as if what went on before them, had struck a nerve, but she wasn't sure.

Hiei walked towards one of their biggest fighters yet with his hands in his pockets, and a glare on his face.

"Ah, shall you be first Hiei?" Seiryu said looking down at him.

Hiei didn't say anything as he just took off his cloak and let it float to the ground, and cover up Byakko's head.

Faye just stared, and she was glad that everybody was looking the same way because she was pretty sure no one was staring at Hiei like she was, and she had to admit for such a moody guy, he had a great body. _"Look at those muscles…Bad Faye! There's no time to think about things like that no matter how attractive Hiei looks without a shirt on."_ Faye stopped at that and was lucky that she could fight back the blush that was threatening to cover her whole face as she realized that she had just called Hiei attractive. _"I am so glad that he is not reading my mind right now!" _But then Seiryu's dark chuckle interrupted her thought process.

"What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you would have more of a warrior spirit."

"He's a puzzle isn't he?" Kurama asked. Faye and Yusuke just turned, and looked at Kurama with similar looks of confusion on their faces. "In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him."

"_Huh, so I was right about that."_ Faye thought proud of herself, but then turned her attention back to Kurama.

"Hiei seems to live by his own code of very complex rules, but one thing is for certain, I've never seen Hiei begin a fight with such extraordinary amounts of his spirit energy."

"_So that makes three of us, that lives by a code. Me, Kuwabara, and Hiei."_

"Good as long as he kicks some butt." Yusuke said turning his attention back to the fight.

Faye could feel the energy radiating off each fighter, and she was amazed at how much power was coming off of them, especially Hiei.

"_I'm glad he's on our side."_

"I assure you Hiei it is not to late to join our ranks. Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted." Seiryu said as he was getting into a fighting position.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei asked him, Seiryu got a confused look on his face. "They're last words you know."

"Fine! So that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!"

Seiryu then let out a great yell, and sent his fog straight at Hiei, and Faye held her breath as Hiei whipped out his katana and cut through the fog, making it divide, and hit the wall behind them, making a huge hole.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, as he looked at the hole that was close to him.

"Try blocking this!" Seiryu yelled as his fist started glowing like before, and Faye realizing what attack he was about to use yelled at Hiei, "That freeze technique! Run!"

"Ice Dragon!" Seiryu sent his fist toward Hiei, but he easily just flipped over Seiryu's head, and was now behind him.

Seiryu let out a dark laugh, "I'm sorry. I had forgotten about your impressive speed. Now let's try again!" Seiryu then sent his Ice Dragon at Hiei over and over, but each time Hiei was quick enough to dodge it. Faye had to agree with Seiryu, his speed is impressive.

"_Huh. I wonder who's faster, him or the jerkface back home." _

Faye continued to watch as Hiei kept jumping, and running to every part of the room with a patch of ice right behind him.

"He's gonna turn the place into a hockey rink." Yusuke said.

"Not just the room." Kuwabara said shivering, and nose running. "Man I wish I had my jacket back."

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, Faye gasped as Hiei's leg was now encased in ice.

"Hey, he's okay." Yusuke looking at Hiei, who was now on the opposite side of the room in a crouching position.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that." Kuwabara said, still shivering.

"I'm not so sure about that." Faye said looking at Hiei.

"He's leg, he won't be able to runaway any more." Kurama said, explaining the situation.

"Hm, you see. No one ever escapes, only begs for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu said triumphantly.

"What can he do?" Faye asked, but Seiryu attacked again, and Faye was glad that she didn't blink. Hiei dashed forward katana drawn, and once he was on the other side of Seiryu his other leg, and left arm were now frozen.

"You might have escaped, but you are wounded." Seiryu looking down at Hiei who was now laughing darkly.

"So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend. It won't kill me." And Hiei was right as the ice broke off his arm, and legs.

"That's impossible," Seiryu said with a shocked look on his face. "I shall give one final blow!"

"_Not anymore." _Faye thought as blood started dripping onto Seiryu's forehead.

"I don't think so." Hiei said in his cold voice.

Seiryu then let out a painful yell as his body now showed signs of being sliced over his body. His fog then began to swirl around him once again, and then he disappeared into thin air.

"_That was fast."_ Faye thought.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

Yusuke and Faye started laughing as they ran towards Hiei.

"Don't feel bad Kuwabra, I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama said to him.

"Shorty is a lot cooler than I thought!" Kuwabra said as he ran to join them.

"You made french fries out of that guy." Yusuke said to the short demon.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked him.

"Only 16."

"16? And here I could keep track of seven or eight." Yusuke said disappointed in himself.

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light." Kurama said.

"I couldn't even see flashes of light." Kuwabara said sadly.

Faye sighed, a little disappointed also, "I only saw flashes of light after the first hit too."

Hiei was a little surprised at that, even though it didn't show. _"I can't even believe she saw that." _

"Man," Yusuke said nervously, "This isn't good. If you use those moves the next time we fight, I'm gonna be screwed!"

"Maybe." Was all Hiei said as he walked away.

"Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"And I thought for sure he was gonna say, 'Well of course you fool'." Kuwabara said doing a really bad impression of Hiei.

"Hiei is going through a tricky change," Kurama explained. The three of them looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces. "It appears, he's beginning to like you." Kurama said as he looked at Yusuke. Faye watch Hiei put his cloak back on, and had a small frown on her face.

"_Well maybe he'll eventually like me too."_

_

* * *

_**I bet y'all can't wait til the next chapter cause who's turn it is to fight ;) Remember to check out my deviantart for artwork of Faye and Hiei. The link is on my profile :)**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! I'm such a horrible making you guys 3+ months for the next chapter :( and I have NO excuse except that this chapter was especially hard and I had written part of it a long time ago but then after a couple months late scrapped it because it was so lame and came up with this so hopefully I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if this Saint Beast isn't up to par with the other ones =/ but THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, alerts, and favs :) it defiantly drove to continue with this story :)) and sorry if this chapter is a little short :( **

* * *

The group was now running up another set of stone stairs, making their way to the next Saint Beast. Then Faye felt her pocket vibrate and a twang of a guitar being played as Miranda Lambert started singing.

"_Well I've been saved by the grace of Southern charm,  
I got a mouth like a sailor and yours' is more like a Hallmark card"_

Faye stopped running and stared down at her phone in disbelief as the caller id flashed that Kitty Pryde was calling her.

"_If you wanna pick a fight, Well I'm gonna have to say goodnight  
I don't have to be hateful, I can just say Bless your heart"_

"Huh," Faye said as she stared at her phone. "Who would've thought that I would have service here."

"Well answer it, or get moving!" Yusuke yelled at her, but she just glared at him as she answered the phone, but accidently held the answer button to long which resulted in her putting it on speaker without her knowing it.

"Uh, hey Kitty? I'm kind of busy right now so can I call you back?"

Faye let out a surprised shriek as she held out her cell phone at arms length as Kitty began screaming at her.

"LIKE OH MY GOSH FAYE! LIKE ARE YOU OKAY! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU IN JAPAN! YOU HAVEN'T SENT ME OR THE PROFESSOR AN E-MAIL OR A CALL IN LIKE THREE WEEKS AND LOGAN IS ABOUT TWO SECONDS FROM JUMPING IN THE BLACKBIRD AND DRAGING YOUR BUTT BACK TO BAYVILLE!"

Faye's stomach dropped, the last thing she wanted was Logan to come here, and find out she was in trouble with spirit world, and she was kind of sentence to stay in Japan, so she what she always did when she was about to be in trouble with Logan…ask Kitty to come up with an excuse, so she could deal with him later. And plus she couldn't let Logan or any of her other friends come over, lest they be taken over by the Makai insects which was the last thing they needed.

"_It isn't like they're ordinary humans."_

Faye bringing the phone closer cut the speaker phone off, and brought it back up to her ear, little did she know that Hiei and Kurama with their acute demon hearing could still hear every word that Kitty was saying.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, calm down! I'm totally fine, I've just been a little busy is all, and DO NOT let Logan come anywhere near Japan!"

"Like why in the world not?"

"I'll explain later I promise, but you can not let Logan come to Japan, just make up an excuse, any excuse will be fine! Use your imagination!"

"Faye…You know that Logan can tell when I'm lying, just like tell me what's going on." Kitty whined through the phone.

"I can't but, please don't let Logan come over here, please I'm begging you!"

"Fine Faye, but you like owe me one."

"Thank you so much!"

"And you like have some explaining to do as to why you didn't tell anybody you were going to Japan."

"I promise I'll explain everything later, but I've gotta go, tell everybody I said hey, bye!"

Kitty's words were cut off as Faye hit the end button on her phone, and she looked at the guys as they gave her confused looks.

"Was that the Kitty you rescued?" Yusuke asked.

"No, no that was my other friend Kitty who lives back in America and we really need to get going now!" Faye said as she walked past them.

"Well who's Logan?" Kuwabara asked as he walked beside her.

"I guess you could say he's one of my many legal guardians." Faye answered him as she walked faster, ready to end this mission of theirs so she could get Logan off her back.

Kuwabara still had a confused look on his face, but didn't press it further as they made their way up the stairs and didn't stop till they made their way to another room. They stepped into the room, it was dark, and Faye couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Faye then heard a smooth voice from the center of the room, "I must say, I wasn't even expecting you all to make it this far."

"Well looks like you were proven wrong buddy." Yusuke retorted.

The room suddenly became bright, and Faye saw it had ionic style columns running through it, along with a white marble floor, but what interested her the most was what she presumed to be the fourth Saint Beast. He had to be a little bit shorter than Kuwabara, but he was defiantly a lot better looking. He was wearing an outfit similar to Seiryu's minus the dragon, and the hat, and this one was a deep purple that matched the purple streaks in his black hair. Faye took note of his pointed ears, the only way she would've told him apart from being a human than one of the Saint Beasts, and she also noticed the scabbard on his back.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Takeshi, and I am the fourth Saint Beast." He said as he sneered at them.

That's when his eyes landed on Faye, and she did not like the look she was getting from him.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" He said walking towards her.

Faye cocked her hip to side putting her hand on it, and gave him an _'are you serious?'_ look.

"Well aren't you the biggest douche bag?" Faye said sarcastically to him also sneering at him herself.

He stopped, but didn't look put off by her insult, but without warning he ran towards with inhuman speed, and kissed her on the lips. It took Faye a few seconds to register what was happening, and when she did she felt her hands heat up with ectoplasmic energy as she blasted Takeshi, making him crash into the wall.

Faye watched him as he got up with a smirk on his face, looking completely unharmed. Yusuke was about to tell her to let him take this fight, but he was too late as Faye immediately went on the offensive, as she ran towards him, tapping into her ghost powers to give her an extra burst of speed, she drew her fist back getting ready to punch the cocky smirk off his face, but right before she got up to him she transformed into her ghost-self.

Her brown hair immediately turning snow white, her peach colored skin turning into a deathly shade of gray, her shirt was replaced with a short black form fitting tank top, her jeans were now puffy black shorts with black, and white stockings, and her shoes were now black boots that came up to her calves, and what completed the look were here black gloves, and the scythe on her back.

Her fist connected with Takeshi's cheek sending him across the white marble floor, her transformation taking him completely off guard.

Hiei stared at her in shock, as did Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Kurama said calmly watching the fight before him Takeshi got up wiping the blood from his lip with another smirk on his face. Faye just smirked back satisfied she at least drew blood this time.

"Well I must say my dear I wasn't expecting that. Clearly I have underestimated you, and I will have to step up my game."

Takeshi then began to rush towards her, making her go on the defensive as he came at her with a series of punches and jabs that she was barely able to dodge. She kept dodging the best she could but lost focus as he faked with his left fist, and was able to punch her in the stomach with his right with more force than she expected sending her clear into the air.

"FAYE!" Hiei heard Kuwabara yell as he watched Takeshi jump in the air and kick Faye in the back sending her crashing into ground, the force of the kick making the marble floors crack as Faye's body came into contact with the floor. Faye held back any moan of pain, making sure she wouldn't give Takeshi any sense of satisfaction that he had actually hurt her because she was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs now.

Hiei watched as Faye got back up and faced Takeshi. Faye _flew_ towards him throwing, what looked liked to Hiei) green energy discs as fast as he could, and slowly Hiei was putting the pieces together as how she could've broken into Spirit World in the first place. Takeshi continued to dodge Faye's attacks with ease, but he suddenly went back on the offensive pulling out a sword from a scabbard on his back, but just as quickly she grabbed the scythe from her back blocking him. That's when Faye figured out how she was going to beat Takeshi.

Kuwabara watched the fight before him as Takeshi tried to cut Faye into little pieces but she just kept blocking him expertly with her scythe.

"So, like, what is she?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Yeah, I mean it kinda explains how she got into Spirit World and stuff, but she's not demon, and I don't sense any spirit energy from her what so ever, so I don't know how she's generating those green blasts." Yusuke chimed in.

Hiei and Kurama just watched the fight going not answer them. Hiei had a clue of what she might be, which meant the he was sure Kurama might be thinking the same thing, and if that was the truth then they didn't want to discuss it, and give Takeshi the advantage because it seemed he didn't have a clue of what she was either.

Hiei's blood then ran cold as he heard metal hit the floor, and it wasn't Takeshi's sword, it was Faye's scythe. Takeshi had successfully struck his sword straight through Faye's chest.

"FAYE!" Yusuke screamed, not believing that the spunky girl he was just getting to know was going to die right before his eyes.

They watched as Faye fell to her knees, her head bowed. Hiei then noticed something out of place, _"She's not bleeding."_

Takeshi grabbed Faye's chin forcing her to look into his cold grey eyes.

"It really is a shame that I had to kill you, we would've been such a lovely couple. So with your last breath, do you have any last words?"

Faye took a shaky breath as she looked at him, "Yeah, any last words?"

Takeshi looked at her with confusion written all over his face, but before he realized what she meant he felt lighter as Faye had cut him in half with her scythe, severing him from the waist down, his blood covering her face.

Faye stood up making his sword clang to the floor as it passed through her.

"You really have no clue what I am do you?" She said to him looking at him with pity.

Takeshi just stared at her in wonder, "What are you?" he said shakily trying to make his last breaths longer. That's when his eyes got wider, when he realized what she was.

"So you're the halfa that has got the Ghost Zone buzzing do you?" He said trying to smirk.

Faye just nodded, and watched as he closed his eyes. She turned around and started to head towards the double doors that would finally lead them to the final Saint Beast, but froze cold at Takeshi's next words.

"So how does it feel to be a freak?"

Hiei saw how Faye froze at those words, and it unsettled him, but he had to admit to himself that he gained some respect for the girl as she defeated the poor excuse for a Saint Beast, _"but why would simple minded name calling affect her like that?"_ he wondered to himself.

The guys made their way over to Faye with Yusuke kicking the dead Takeshi for good measure, making sure they didn't have another Byakko incident.

"Um…guys?" Faye said to the group.

"Yeah?" Yusuke said answering for them.

"You wouldn't happen to have something I can wipe my face with because having a dead guy's blood on my face is really staring to freak me out!" Faye said as she started jumping around and shaking her hands looking really girly all of a sudden instead of the fighter she was a few minutes ago.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh at her, and Kurama was chuckling silently, and Hiei just hn-ed.

"I'm serious you guys find me something now!" Faye said as she continued to jump up and down making her look ridiculous especially since she was still in her ghost form. She then found something white was in her face, and realized that Hiei had thrown his scarf at her.

"Anything to get you stop looking so idiotic." He said coldly to her.

"Um..thanks?" Faye said as she wiped her face and handed it back to him.

He took it and put it back in its rightful place not worrying about its new stain.

"So Faye do you mind explaining what you are exactly." Kurama asked Faye, gesturing to her white hair, and outfit.

"I'm half-ghost." She said simply.

"_So I was right."_ Hiei thought.

"WHOA! So like one of your parents did IT with a ghost?" Kuwabara asked putting air quotes around the word it.

Yusuke knocked Kuwabara on the head, "No you idiot that's impossible! Isn't it?" He looked at Faye waiting for answer.

"Yes, it is impossible." Faye answered.

"Then how did you become half-ghost?"

"I got into an accident when I was 14. It's kind of hard of to explain, but don't you think we should get moving on?" Faye said trying to avoid the matter, and change the subject.

"You're right." Kurama said agreeing with her as they went through the double doors to defeat the final Saint Beast.

* * *

**So Hiei and the gang finally know she is half-ghost and I'm trying to kind of stay away from the way Danny's powers were because I know when he went intangible you could only see an outline of him but I'm making it when Faye goes intangible you can still see her you know? Like regular ghosts I guess? And I probably could have made this a whole lot better but I wanted to hurry up and get it up because I thought I had waited long enough, but anyways THANKS FOR READING! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter of YYH with a Twist! EXCITEMENT :)**

**I don't own any YYH characters just Faye :)**

**I use too many smiley faces :):):) **

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were now leading the way as they ran on what seemed like just an open air hallway.

"Hurry it up!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, Faye, Hiei, and Kurama.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled back at him.

Faye ran as fast as she could now that she was back in her human form, and with broken ribs it wasn't easy, and the ominous lighting flashing around them wasn't helping either.

They stopped as the came upon at strange looking building.

"What the heck is that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's the watch tower. I'm sure that's where he's hiding." Hiei said glaring at the building before them.

"Fine! Then lets drag him out!" Yusuke yelled as he started running again with his friends following loyally behind him.

Faye then heard the annoying ringing of the communicator that Botan had given them, and this time it was coming from Yusuke's. He didn't stop running as he picked it up.

"What now?" He said staring down at the thing, clearly irritated.

"Gah! Keiko?" Faye heard him say.

"What?" Yusuke said as he stopped running. Faye moved closer to him so she could hear what Botan was saying.

"And I don't think they want to talk." Faye heard Botan say worriedly.

"I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!" Botan went on.

"Did you say kill?" Yusuke yelled at Botan.

"So that's what my premonition was." Kuwabara said staring down at the communicator too.

"The beast must be using the Makai Whistle to order the…" Botan trailed off, and the next thing she heard was just a bunch of static.

"Botan! Are you there? Botan?" Yusuke yelled frantically as the blank communicator.

"I don't have good feeling about this." Kuwabara said frowning.

"We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can." Yusuke said seriously as he started running again with the rest of them trailing behind him.

They didn't stop until they got to the base of it, and the lightning was getting worst.

"Okay guys, that's a spooky watch tower." Kuwabara said looking up at the strange building before them, and Faye only nodded in agreement as she looked up at it as well.

"The last beast should be on the top floor." Kurama said seriously.

"Then let's claim some stairs." Yusuke said as he started walking towards the building, but stopped when he heard moaning coming from one of the path ways from the side.

That's when Faye saw what looked like to her were humanized swamp monsters with a little zombie mixed in. What was suppose to be human hair looked like seaweed, and their bodies looked like pure green sludge.

"Hey who are those people?" Kuwabara said, his voice shaking a bit.

Faye watched as they started pouring from the pathways that were on both sides of the building.

"Whatever those guys are there sure are a lot of them! It's going to take us about a year to beat them all!" Kuwabara said.

"Yes, considering our time restraints this could be a real problem." Kurama said frowning.

"I've had dealings with cultivated humans before. They do not feel pain." Hiei said looking at cultivated humans approaching them.

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that? I think Keiko is in some serious trouble!" Kuwabara said getting angry.

"Like hell she is! Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I'm blowing them all away with my shotgun!" Yusuke said as he reared his fist back getting ready to blow the cultivated humans away, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let's use our heads shall we?"

"What? You want me to head butt them?" Yusuke yelled at him.

Faye couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stupidity.

"It's not wise to waste your spirit energy. The more impatient we are the more mistakes we'll make."

"Well how is head butting them going to help? My shotgun is the only way we are going to get past them!"

"No." Hiei said cutting in.

"So you've got an idea?" Kuwabara asked him.

Hiei nodded as he walked ahead of them, facing his back towards them.

"Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Mysterious, but it turns out that I forgot to bring my pogo stick!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei.

"Yeah! How do you expect him to jump that high?" Kuwabara joined in.

"Um…Hello!" Faye yelled at them, causing them to look back at her.

"Did y'all already forget that I'm half-ghost? I mean really. I can get Yusuke up to that window no problem." Faye said smiling with confidence.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

Faye walked up to him and put his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist.

They watched as Faye transformed back into her ghost self, and she tightened her hold on Yusuke's waist as she flew them up towards the window, dropping him off at the ledge.

She flew back down to where Hiei, and the group was standing and looked back to Yusuke as he was waving down at them.

"Have fun with the veggie-heads!" Yusuke yelled down at them.

"Don't die on me okay!" Kuwabara yelled back at him.

Yusuke gave him the thumbs up as he went through the window to face the final Saint Beast.

Faye clapped her hands together getting Hiei's, Kurama's and Kuwabara's attention, "Alright ladies," she said smirking as she watched the cultivated humans get closer and closer to them, "lets have some fun!"

Faye flew into the throng of the mindless humans and began punching, and throwing ectoplasmic blasts trying to hit every monster she could, becoming invisible then visible every few seconds.

"Boy, guys I'm going to feel bad kicking your butt!" Kuwabara yelled he ran to join her and began attacking them himself.

Kurama began using his rose whip, and Hiei using his amazing speed, began cutting them in half with his katana.

This went on for awhile, and once Faye heard the top of the watchtower's roof fall apart so she knew that Yusuke must be at the top fighting the leader, but she couldn't do this much longer, or her energy would run clean out, and she wasn't very threatening when she was a human, but the stupid cultivated humans wouldn't stop coming at them. It was like it was an endless supply. It was long before Faye had found herself backed up to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.

"We've got to find someway to get to Urameshi." Kuwabara said, panting.

"Yes Kuwabara. I have a strong sense that he needs our help." Kurama said agreeing.

"Why didn't you go with Yusuke, Faye?" Hiei said addressing her.

"Because I wouldn't have been much help by myself, you and Kurama are probably a lot stronger than I am anyways. I have enough energy for a good shot to clear the pathway, and then we are going to have to make a run for it towards the door."

Faye began channeling her ectoplasmic energy into the blade of her scythe, making it turn into a glowing green color. "I need y'all to stay behind me, and as soon as my attack hits start running."

Hiei hn-ed as he moved to get behind Kurama, who was behind Kuwabara. Faye ran towards the hordes of cultivated humans, and started spinning her scythe like baton, she jumped into the air doing flip and made the scythe hit the ground hard sending what was left of her energy straight towards green zombies, obliterating them instantly, and clearing a path for the group, but as soon as she did that move, she turned back into her human self. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei did as they were told and ran as soon as the attack had hit, and had Faye trailing behind them. They were running up the tower as fast as they could, but it wasn't long before they had ran into more cultivated humans blocking their path.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" Hiei said as he began slicing at them, with Kuwabara, and Kurama punching along with them.

Faye just stood there at first catching her breath from her last attack, but it wasn't long before she was kicking, and punching as best as she could.

"_Let's face it, I'm useless when I don't have my powers."_ Faye thought desperately as her punches and kicks were useless, but somehow they were able to make their way up to a hallway where more cultivated human were waiting for them.

"This blows! By the time we plow through all these weirdos, we'll be to tired to help Urameshi!" Kuwabara said complaining.

"Tired hands are better than none." Kurama said getting ready to face them again.

"Do what you like, I'm not stopping." Hiei said as he got his katana ready again.

Kurama nodded agreeing with him as him, and Hiei began attacking them, moving faster than before.

"Okay guys, I'm coming don't leave!" Kuwabara said running after them, with Faye trailing behind.

The cultivated humans had finally died down as the group was now climbing up another set of spiraling stairs, when the lightning storm had ultimately reached its worst point.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far." Kurama said observing the shaking building. "Suzaku is getting desperate."

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them." Hiei said.

"Don't say that!" Kuwabara said as he started running again, but stopped short as the stairs started crumbling around them, just leaving them standing on little patch with nowhere to go.

"Oh great." Faye said looking over the side frowning.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kuwabara said complaining.

Faye watched as Hiei threw his sword to the nearest ledge, and as Kurama made his rose whip curl around hit.

"Needless to say, hold on tight." Kurama said looking back at them.

Kuwabara awkwardly grabbed hold of Kurama's waist, as did Hiei, and Faye just stood there not knowing what to do, but then Hiei gave her a death glare which made her grab hold of Kuwabara's waist, and when Kurama swung over to the other side it took all of Faye's will power not to scream her lungs out.

They hung there for awhile and Kurama told Kuwabara to go ahead and reach for the ledge so him, and Faye could get out of the way, while Hiei simply jumped up and grabbed his sword which swung Kurama up to the ledge as well. They began to hear yelling from the other room and began running through the hallway next to them and when they got to the end Faye couldn't believe her eyes.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara said in awe as he stared at Yusuke.

Faye watched as Yusuke used his shotgun, but it was Yusuke's biggest shotgun yet she assumed as she watched Yusuke collided, with seven copies of the last Saint Beast causing a blinding white light that she had to shield her eyes from.

When Faye opened her eyes the roof was completely collapsed, and the tower was on fire in some places, but worst of all Faye saw Yusuke lying motionless on the stone floor.

"Wake up Urameshi! Lets go home!" Kuwabara said to him.

"He's alright isn't it?" Faye said as she looked at Kurama who was examining him.

"I'm sorry. He's expended all of his body energy his heart is stopping." Kurama said solemnly.

"Then I'll give him some of my own." Kuwabara said as he got down near Yusuke.

"That wouldn't be very wise. Your body is still badly injured from Byakko, more strain on it could kill you." Kurama said looking at Kuwabara frowning, not liking the situation.

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together and we're both going to come out alive or we're not coming out at all okay!"

Faye watched wide-eyed as Kuwabara focused his energy on Yusuke, moved by his loyalty as a friend.

"Here goes Urameshi." Kuwabara said to himself as his energy flowed from him into Yusuke.

"Well I suppose now we'll have to return to the living world carrying both of them on our backs." Kurama said to Hiei.

"Like I said babysitting." Hiei said looking down at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Here's what I don't understand," Hiei said turning to Kurama, "why would he bother saving her if he died in the process?"

"Trust me Hiei there are reasons." Kurama said wisely.

"Hn. Maybe for a person who's lived there, but I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without taking someone else's slack."

Faye rolled her eyes at Hiei's reasoning. _"Maybe he just doesn't get it."_ She thought to herself as she watched Kuwabara collapse on top of Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei gathered Yusuke, and Kuwabara on their backs as they made their way out of Maze Castle with Faye trailing behind. They finally made it to the hill were they first began their mission.

"Koenma must have been watching us this whole time, he opened a portal just in time." Faye said smiling as she saw a portal open up a few feet away from them.

"_Stupid toddler."_ Hiei thought as he stepped through the portal glad to finally be leaving The City of Ghosts and Apparitions, and Maze Castle behind.

* * *

**We are now getting closer to the end of season 1 :) and are ever so slowing making our way to The Dark Tournament Saga :D and I am also planing on inserting my own little saga too, but I'm not saying when ;) and don't forget to check out my artwork of Faye on my profile page :D **


	18. Rescue Yukina

**Yeah! Another chapter of YYH With A Twist!  
(I don't own any YYH characters only Faye.)  
****Oh and thanks so much for the reviews you guys! It's what keeps me going :) **

* * *

"_There's 104 days of summer vacation__, __till school comes along just to end it,__so the annual problem for our generation__is finding a good way to spend it…" _

Faye hit the snooze button on her phone not ready to get up and do another day of undercover work at Yusuke's school.

10 minutes later.

"_Like maybe building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Effiel Tower, discovering something that doesn't exist or giving a monkey a shower." _

Botan then waltzed into Faye's room snatching the covers off the bed.

"Faye!" She said in an annoying sing song voice, "If you don't wake up you're going to be late for school!"

Faye mumbled something under her breath before getting out of bed and getting ready to go to school.

She did her regular routine of brushing her teeth, and taking a shower, and instead of leaving her hair down like usual she put it up into a ponytail, and grimaced before putting on the blue sailor school uniform on. Realizing she didn't have time for breakfast she told Botan to goodbye and made her way to Sarayashiki Junior High.

It had been a week since the Five Saint Beasts incident, and that whole week the school was closed thanks to the Makai insects, and Botan and Keiko's fight with the people that were controlled by them. Yusuke was out for three days straight when they got back while Kurama, Kuwabara, and Faye only needed a day or two to get healed up, and that was thanks to Botan, and the other healers that Koenma had on staff back in Spirit World. Faye had the rest of the week to spend on getting caught up on her real school work, even Clockwork had visited her while Botan was gone to let her know that he was pleased with her fight against Takeshi, and that he would fetch her in the future when it was time for her to resume her training. Faye also had time to explain to Kitty the real reason why she was in Japan. While Kitty didn't approve of her stealing the Ring of Odjit, and not asking the X-Men for help she was able to see why Faye did it, and was just glad that she didn't get in worst trouble.

* * *

"_Well you're going to like have to tell Logan." Kitty said simply while Faye skyped her._

_Faye looked at Kitty like she had lost her mind._

"_If you don't like tell him he's going to go over there, because like he totally didn't believe the lie I told him." Kitty said frowning. _

_Faye let out a sigh as she looked at her friend that was back in Bayville, New York. _

"_I know, it's just that I've just been so busy lately, and I really don't want to have to face the wrath of Wolverine." Faye said putting her head in her hands._

"_He won't get like that mad, he'll understand why you did it," Kitty said smiling at her. "but if you don't hurry up and tell him soon you're totally just gonna like dig yourself a deeper hole." _

* * *

Faye sighed as she looked up at her temporary school. _"I still haven't told him." _

When Faye got there she was surprised to see Yusuke already there.

"Let me guess, a new case from Koenma?" Faye said looking at him as he sat on top of his desk.

"I'm not sure, Hiei just gave me this video tape from Koenma, and I don't know what's on it." Yusuke said taking out a video tape in a white case.

"And wouldn't you think that the Prince of the Spirit World would've upgraded to DVDs by now?" Faye said looking at the tape in Yusuke's hand.

Just then the door slid open revealing everybody's favorite orange-haired boy.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke said happily as he jumped up from his seat going over to the boy.

"You've got a nice VCR in your room don't you? Ours is a piece of junk so lets go to your house."

"What is it Urameshi? A nudedy movie?" Kuwabara said as he tried to get a glimpse of the tape in Yusuke's hands.

"Maybe it's from Spirit World."

"I had a dream you would bring that up today and the answer is no! You're not risking my life again!" Kuwabara said getting mad.

"What are you talking about? You're the guy that jumped into that portal last time while I was telling you to go home!" Yusuke said getting angry as well.

"Dress up the facts all you want, I'm not fighting anymore period." Kuwabara started walking away to his desk. "Yup I'm going to be scientist." He said as he put his bag on top of his desk.

"C'mon Kuwabara you can at least see what's on the tape!" Faye said smiling as she walked over to him.

Kuwabara started to blush, and mumbled a what sounded like 'fine' as he sat down.

"Yusuke. Is it your goal to get a detention everyday of school? You know you can't bring videos here." Keiko walked giving Yusuke an annoyed looked as she looked at the tape in his hands.

"Well at least I'm here right?" Yusuke said hiding the tape from her view, and giving her an annoyed look as well.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No, why?"

"There's a cassette in your armpit." Keiko said in a deadpan voiced.

Faye watched the exchange between the two and couldn't help but smile at them as they fought.

"_They are so in love!" _She thought to herself, and started giggling to herself which caused Kuwabara to give her a weird look.

"What Yusuke?" Keiko said as Yusuke just stared at her.

"Okay. To tell you the truth I got this thing from Spirit World. I haven't seen the video yet but the odds are it's my next big case. So how's that for spilling my guts?" Yusuke said smirking at her.

Keiko just stared at Yusuke.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What's a Spirit World?" She finally said.

Yusuke got a nervous smile on his face, "You got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explained everything to you about my job as Spirit Detective."

"Right! She told me all about your internship with that great detective. Oh! Spirit World must be the name of the agency of the guy you work for!" Keiko said happily, smiling at Yusuke.

Faye and Kuwabara had to turn their backs to the couple has they tried their hardest to contain their laughter.

* * *

"Okay Botan! What the hell kind of explanation did you give her? She thinks I'ma freaking intern at some screwed up afterschool program for juvenile delinquents!" Yusuke yelled at Botan who had met them at Kuwabara's house.

"Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absence without mentioning the supernatural! A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it!" Botan yelled back at him.

"Well you made me sound lame." Yusuke mumbled as he glared at Botan.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kuwabara yelled at them as he and Faye say in font of his television ready to start the videotape. "Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing? You're going to annoy my sister, besides Botan is right. Keiko's not supposed to know, so the truth would only get her in trouble. Maybe you should care more about her safety instead of some stupid cover story."

Faye nodded in agreement, trying her best to hurry up and end the fight so she could hurry up and see what was on the tape.

"I just love being tagged team." Yusuke mumbled as he glared at them all.

"Oh thank you Kuwabara you are very wise!" Botan said smiling at him.

"What can I say Botan, you and I seem to be a perfect match in every way."

Botan laughed nervously, as Faye just rolled her eyes as Kuwabara switched his affections once again.

"Now one more thing before I push play Urameshi, whatever kind of mission it is there's no way I'm getting involved!"

"Okay, okay! Just start the tape!"

Kuwabara pushed play, and the video started. It opened up like a movie would except it featured Koenma and an ogre doing impressions of other famous openings. Faye just gave the TV a weird look as did Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara.

"They go all out huh?" Kuwabara said to Botan.

"Either he's full of himself or really bored." Yusuke said as he stared at the TV screen.

The video then showed Koenma sitting in a pink chair with a spotlight shining down on him.

"Welcome." Koenma began, "How do you like my video? The great Koenma ruler of the Spirit World has yet another important case for you. This mission will be a dozy but hopefully you will survive. By the way don't worry about people entering the room this video is specially imprinted and will appear as annoying fuzz without heighten spirit awareness. Now your mission is search and rescue except without the searching. Watch my magic snap." Koenma snapped and the video was now showing a huge forest near the mountains.

"C'mon that's just a cheap camera trick!" Yusuke complained.

"This looks hard Urameshi." Kuwabara said watching the video.

"Shut up!"

The video started to pan around the mountain side forest, and Koenma started speaking again. "Spirit World intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold that is 200 miles from your city and not being of driving age yourself Yusuke, and seeing as Faye doesn't have a car you all will have to take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity, normally I don't mind that, but the humans have made ties with some very nasty demons. The captive's name is Yukina she's an ice apparition, very rare." The camera switched a book that had information about ice apparitions then back to Koenma. "Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce," Koenma then held up a beautiful jewel the size of a marble. "Which is why the criminals have captured her. They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace, and by force I mean torture." The camera revealed a huge mansion that was hidden deep in the forest that had a single tower. The camera then zoomed in on the tower on its highest window where you could see a silhouette of a female person.

"That's horrible." Faye said frowning as she stared at the TV screen.

"You see," Koenma continued on, "there is one way to make the jewels, her tears." The video then showed of an example of the process, which to Faye just looked awful.

"Yes, the Hiruseki stone. In the Black Market those jewels sell easily for thousands!" Botan said shocked.

The video switched again to helicopter that was landing, and showed the back of a man in purple suit. "Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzu Torukane, a jeweler, and a thug. He's made something of a name and a fortune for himself in the Black Market by selling rare jewels."

The video then showed what Faye thought had to be the ugliest human alive. His face looked like it was just randomly put together with different pieces. His cheeks were too large for his face, and he even had a hump on top of his head, and even his thin little mustache wasn't doing him any justice, if anything it just made his uglier.

"Ugh! What is that thing?" Faye yelled as she backed away from the TV screen.

"Ew! That guy is too ugly to be human!" Kuwabara said in agreement with a disgusted look on his face.

"He's too ugly to be anything." Yusuke said as he glared at the screen.

"Here is the most recent pictures we have of Yukina. Memorize her face." Koenma commanded. "This mission goes far beyond jewelry thieves, it is imperative that you bring her back quickly."

Faye looked at the TV screen as it showed the pictures of Yukina, and Faye had to admit that she was beautiful. She had long mint green hair in a low ponytail, and large red eyes.

"Now where have I seen eyes like that before?" Faye mumbled to herself.

"I feel awful for her. We have to leave today." Botan said to Yusuke.

Kuwabara then stood abruptly up trembling.

"What's his deal?" Yusuke asked as he looked up at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara then looked down at them with a very strange look on his face.

"You look miserable." Yusuke said to him, laughing nervously.

"I think I'm in love." Kuwabara said slowly.

"What?" Yusuke said dumbfounded.

"Well c'mon Urameshi! Lets send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Shut-up don't try and dress-up the facts again. I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone, she's suffering! Uh…Shizuru?"

"How long have you been here?" Botan asked looking at the young woman behind her.

"Calm down princess, I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you'd like some kiddie snacks or something.

Faye looked at the woman surprised first that she could be related to Kuwabara, with the fact that they looked nothing alike with her long straight brown hair, and soft face, and second that she could hear what was on the video.

"We're just watching fuzz." Yusuke said weakly to her.

"Fuzz,! Yes fuss, we find it relaxing." Botan said to her.

"Oh then I must've imagined the little boy with the pacifier giving you orders." She said looking down at them.

Faye laughed nervously, "Kids today with your wild imaginations!"

Botan let out a sigh, "It seems that spirit awareness funs in the Kuwabara's family."

"Okay Shizuru you win! Now can we have some money for the bus? Like maybe a million or so? That's enough right?" Kuwabara yelled at his sister.

Shizuru just leaned against the door frame and took her wallet out of her pocket, "Kiddo for a million bucks you could take a bus to Hawaii. Here's fifty."

Shizuru tossed her wallet to him, and as Kuwabara caught it and ran out the door yelling, "Okay I'll see you guys in a couple of days!"

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?" Faye asked Yusuke.

"Doubt it."

"That's my baby brother for you, better eat your snacks it'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again."

Faye just shrugged as Shizuru sat down, with their snacks as they watched the rest of the video.

* * *

The bus ride on the way to the mountains was long, and uneventful, and Faye and Botan fell asleep on the way there while Yusuke and Kuwabara argued the whole way there.

Botan and Faye didn't wake-up until the bus stopped at what looked an old wooden bus stop. When Faye got out she stretched out her legs and arms getting ready for their trek in the woods ahead.

Yusuke let out a sarcastic laugh as he looked at the mountains, "Wow, now this is a big waste of space."

"You know Yusuke, some people like the wilderness." Botan said annoyed at Yusuke.

"Yeah, old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls." He retorted. "Hey where are you going?" Yusuke said he watched Kuwabara start walking away from them.

"This place smells like ass." Yusuke complained as they were walking deep into the woods with Botan leading the way who seemed like she knew where she was going.

"You know there's no way we're going to find this place by nightfall." Yusuke mumbled to Kuwabara, and Faye as they were walking up a hill.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map." Kuwabara said as he trudged along the trail that they were currently following.

"C'mon guys! The other trail goes all the way to the top. I think it's our best bet!" Botan yelled at them on top of the hill were the trail split into two.

"Do we still have walk." Yusuke continued to mumble.

"Let's go Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he started running up the hill and down the trail where Botan advised them to go. "Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming!"

"I guess he's done being in love with you two." Yusuke said on top of the hill as he, Botan, and Faye watched Kuwabara's retreating form.

"Oh darn." Faye said sarcastically as Botan shook her head.

"What are you guys waiting for? We got a girl to rescue!" Kuwabara yelled up at them as he waited for them impatiently.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Faye asked Yusuke.

"I'd hate to ruin his fun." Yusuke said looking down at his friend.

* * *

"_In closing, I must say this case is quite delicate. You see this ice apparition is not just some Jane Doe. Yukina is Hiei's sister." Koenma said ending the video._

* * *

"_That was the last thing I was expecting."_ Faye thought as they made their way to catch up with Kuwabara who now leading the way.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked him seriously as he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sensing something really bad." Kuwabara said seriously as he stared ahead.

Botan then glanced at the demon compass that was on her wrist as it was beeping like crazy. "The compass is going crazy!"

"Yeah, well I think I see him." Yusuke said as a man in a brown suit wit purple hair, and round black sunglasses walked out of the trees.

"Hey! How's it going neighbor." Yusuke said threateningly.

"I'm afraid you're on private property boys and girls. You had better leave." He said smirking at them

"We can't leave we just got here." Kuwabara said smirking back at him.

"Year we're lost, and the birds ate our bread crumbs." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Pretty please let us stay at your master's house." Faye said joining in on the banter.

"I'm afraid I can not do that." The mysterious man said seriously.

"C'mon we know he's got plenty of room." Kuwabara said trying to half heartily reason with him.

"That's right, those crime lords always have really swank houses!" Yusuke said.

"Crime lord? You seem to know a lot for being lost." The man said putting the pieces together. "You had your chance!" The man soon began changing right before their eyes as his muscles started getting bigger, his skin turning green until he completely lost his human façade, and was now a monster with tentacles instead of legs, and a snout instead of a regular mouth.

"I'll have to make you leave myself, but I'm afraid I'm very clumsy." The monster said his voice much deeper than it was before. Faye watched horrified as a mouth with razor sharp looking teeth opened up on its chest, as well as on his hands. "Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

"You're a demon, hired by Torukane right?" Kuwabara asked the gross demon.

"That's very perceptive of you, and I have orders to kill anyone who comes after Yukina."

"Well that girl is a type of demon right? So doesn't that make you cousins or something?" Yusuke asked, joining the conversation.

"Your own kind is being tortured so that no good human you work for can make money. Doesn't that tick you off?" Kuwabara continued yelling at the demon in front of him.

"Not at all." The demon said simply.

"What?"

"It is said that there are humans who will sell their souls to the devil for power right?" The demon said laughing, "Demons can do it too. Don't try acting holy, there isn't one among you whose loyalty couldn't be bought."

"Please. You creeps will say anything to make yourself feel better." Yusuke said making his fist start to glow with his spirit energy.

"You're just trash." Kuwabara said making his fist start to glow as well.

"Pathetic." Faye said smirking at the demon as she transformed into her ghost form.

"What did you say?" The demon said getting angry.

"Heh. Can't you hear right?" Kuwabara said smirking as well.

"He must've gotten carried away and sold his ears off too." Yusuke said enjoying insulting the demon.

"You will regret this." The demon then jumped up in the air, stretching out his tentacles to attack but before he had any time too Kuwabara, and Faye jumped into the air, each taking a side cut his body in pieces. Kuwabara using his spirit sword, and Faye with her scythe, once they landed Yusuke took his cue, and used his spirit gun to obliterate the disgusting demon, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

"Well that didn't take long." Faye said as she transformed back into her human self.

"And here I was thinking that they were gonna make it easy for us, huh guys." Yusuke said smirking at them as they started to make their way further into the forest, ready to face whatever was next.

* * *

**The Dark Tournament is getting closer and closer ;)  
and yes I did use the Phineas and Ferb theme song as Faye's alarm clock song thing, lol because I adore that show :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! A new chapter (: EXCITEMENT lol, and a BIG thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favs, etc. because it really means a lot to me, you just have NO idea, and that's what keeps me going to work on this story, because I really do love doing it (: **

* * *

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain huh? I guess they don't encourage much camping around here." Yusuke said as the stood at the end of the trail deciding what their next move was.

"Yes the stronghold is very well hidden." Botan said as she looked down what looked like to Faye a beeping watch. "But we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy."

"Why are you still using that compass, just follow my way. The red pinky string." Kuwabara said waving his pinky around like it was the most reliable tool to use.

"Red pinky string? What is that?" Faye said giving Kuwabara a questioning look.

"The moment I saw her," Kuwabara began to explain. "My love stretched out and tied us together. You see!" Kuwabara held out his pinky, as if they could see a red string tied around it leading them to Yukina.

"Let's following the thread of destiny tied to my love!" Kuwabara yelled as he started to run holding his pinky out in front of him following the invisible thread.

Faye, Botan, and Yusuke began running after him, and didn't stop until Kuwabara was confused on where to go.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as he started to head through some bushes.

"Wait Kuwabara it's this way!" Botan yelled at him as she pointed to the opposite direction following the compass on her wrist.

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling lets go around."

"My compass says lets follow the path. We don't have time for detours." Botan said as she started walking toward the direction she was pointing. Faye watched as Botan tripped and was dragged up into the air by a white rope that was around her ankle.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled as he made a move to grab the blue-haired ferry girl, but was too late as she was already too high up.

"Whoopsie." Botan said looking down at them as she was upside down.

Faye's eyes widened as she noticed that Botan was now stuck to what seemed like a giant spider web.

"A little help please." Botan said nervously as she noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes looking at her.

Botan started screaming as they got a full view of a big purple spider demon with blonde hair, and black markings over its body.

"What a nice catch." The spider said in a feminine voice.

"Ew. It's a spider demon this time." Yusuke said looking up at the demon.

"Hey let her go!" Faye yelled up at the purple spider transforming into her ghost-self once again.

"Go? Now why would I let her go if I'm planning on drinking her blood." The spider said looking at Botan. "If you want to save her you'll have to come up and fight me in the evil spider's lair!"

Faye flew up in the air scythe in hand, but before she can even make an attack she quickly dodged Kuwabara's spirit sword as it cuts Botan's half of the web.

"Sorry to mess up your plan but nobody is getting between Yukina and me!" Kuwabara yelled, as he continued to slice the spider's web sending the demon to the ground, and Yusuke catching the fallen Botan.

"YOU IDIOT!" Faye yelled at Kuwabara as she floated in the air throwing a fit, waving her arms angrily at him. "YOU ALMOST CUT ME IN HALF!"

Kuwabara gave Faye an apologetic look as he turned his attention back to the demon in front of him.

"You can't possibly be human." The spider said looking at them, disbelief on her face.

"Yup." Yusuke said glaring at the demon.

"We just happen to be really tough." Kuwabara finished glaring at the demon as well.

The spider let out a frustrated yell as it lunged towards them, but like the demon before it, it couldn't even make an attack as Faye shot a ray of her ectoplasmic energy right through its abdomen making it fall to the ground lifeless.

"Another easy kill." Faye said smiling as she floated down to the ground turning back to her human self again.

"Well c'mon Kuwabara, lead the way, you actually know where you're going compared to the all knowing compass." Faye said waiting for him to take the lead.

The group made their way deeper into the woods and didn't stop until it was dusk, figuring now was a good time to make camp. Faye and Botan relaxed as they gave Yusuke and Kuwabara the job of making a fire and finding something to eat, Faye reasoning with them that they had to do it because they were males, therefore the providers.

"What happened to be treating equally?" Yusuke mumbled as he gathered firewood.

"Yeah, I only believe in that when I feel like its necessary." Faye said as she laid down on the ground stretching out her short limbs.

After they got the fire started, and cooked the fish that Kuwabara skillfully caught with his spirit sword in a nearby stream, it was well after dark as they all sat around the fire as they talked about what tomorrow would have in store for them, unbeknownst to them a pair of red eyes were looking down on them in a nearby tree that belonged to their favorite speedy little demon.

The night went on, and they were able to get some sleep without demons bothering them. The group didn't wakeup till the sun was already pretty high up in the sky.

Faye got up stretching her arms, and cracking her back from her uncomfortable night sleeping on the ground, she paused her stretching as she thought she heard a faint yelling.

"Did you hear something?" Faye asked Yusuke as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"No. Would you get up Kuwabara." Yusuke said angrily as he looked at his friend who was still on the ground.

Kuwabara let out a loud yawn as he sat up, cracking his neck in the process, and they began making their way to the damsel in distress.

On their way they encountered more demons, but it was child's play as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Faye easily took them out.

"Piece of cake." Kuwabara said as he finished off four demons at once.

"Why are they even bothering with all these whimps?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the fallen demons.

"They're desperate." Faye said as she looked Botan's compass as it was beeping frantically.

"We're very close to Yukina." Botan said as she looked at her wrist.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said as he tied a headband around his forehead. "Let's go."

"What in the world are you tying to your head." Botan asked him as she looked at pink headband.

"The great fighting headband of love!" Kuwabara explained.

"Right." Yusuke said staring at his love stricken friend.

Faye rolled her eyes as she noticed another group of demons heading towards them.

"And all those guys hate love. THEY WANT TO TRY AND KEEP ME FROM MY YUKINA!"

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Faye quickly made work of the group of demons, easily beating them with exerting little effort, and had them all on the ground within record time. The group continued making their way, and were finally able to see Torukane's stronghold.

"There's the stronghold." Kuwabara said glaring up at it.

"It's the same as the video, Yukina must be in that tower." Botan said looking at the tower that was closest to them.

"Hold on my darling, your brave man is coming." Faye rolled her eyes as she watched Kuwabara start walking towards the tower.

Botan then grabbed Yusuke and Faye's shoulders before they could make their way towards the huge mansion. "Take care of him, the compass is getting interference from three very strong demons. Don't let him rush in blindly. I'll go airborne, and try to sneak a peak." Faye watched as Botan summoned her oar, "Don't worry about me!" she said as she flew away ahead of them.

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked as him, and Faye caught up with Kuwabara. "Botan says there's gonna be three nasty demons against little ole us."

"It sounds good to me. This mission has felt different from the very start, it's like I've become invincible." Kuwabara said as he stared ahead, ready to get going.

"Well let's go boys." Faye said smirking. "Don't want to keep Yukina waiting do we?"

They started making their way through the forest, and that's when Faye noticed that they all of a sudden not running into anymore demons, and a got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and stopped walking.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yusuke said looking down at her.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara said looking around as if the answer would just pop up.

"Don't you find it strange that we've just all of a sudden ran out of demons to fight?"

"Well maybe they just ran out?"

"I don't think so Kuwabara, it's gotta be something more than that."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we are about to find out." Yusuke said as he started walking forward. That's when Faye saw a small circular object laying on the ground. Faye quickly grabbed Kuwabara's hand, and grabbed Yusuke's in her other hand as his foot stepped on it.

A loud boom resounded in the air from the landmine after Yusuke stepped on it, which caused a chain reaction as the landmines that were near the first one, were set off, but Faye didn't stay around to watch the other landmines set off as she ran towards what she thought was the front entrance of the stronghold with her holding Kuwabara's and Yusuke's hands phasing them through the explosions as everything around them caught on fire.

"_I'm glad I grabbed Yusuke, just in time or I'm sure he would be fighting with one less leg."_ Faye thought as she focused on keeping her, Yusuke, and Kuwabara as non-solid as possible so they wouldn't be harmed.

Faye didn't slow down her running till she was able to see the front gates, and didn't let go of the boys' hands till they were safely away from the fire.

Yusuke gave Botan a thumbs up as she flew down towards them, hopping of her oar. They didn't run into anyone as they made their way to the front door, and crossed the foyer, and opened another door which revealed a hallway that split in two directions that was covered in purple carpet, and polish wood sidings.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki. How would you like a fight?" A female voice said as a woman with a horn in the middle of her forehead, blue hair that was a little bit darker then Botan's, and was wearing a red dress with a slit on the side. The woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was standing there looking at them as if she were a seductress.

"What are you, a ho?" Faye asked as she looked at the strange woman.

Miyuki just glared at her as she addressed the boys with a smirk on her face, "Which of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?"

"No Way!" Kuwabara yelled at the demon, "You're a girl, we can't fight girls it's against my code. C'mon Urameshi, lets just walk past her."

"Oh, a gentleman." Miyuki sneered. "A pawn of insecure male, seeking to own their women."

"Woah! I don't know anything about that, but guys just don't fight girls."

"I'll fight you." Faye said as she stepped towards the blue haired demon.

Miyuki looked down at Faye, and gave her a dirty look. "No. I will only fight the boys. I don't have time for pipsqueak like you."

Faye tried to draw herself up to her full height as she yelled at the woman in front of her, "WELL THAT IS SOME BULL CRAP! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! AND WHY WILL YOU ONLY FIGHT THE BOYS? HUH! ANSWER ME!" Faye was about to transform when Yusuke stepped forward, stopping her.

"I'll fight with you." Yusuke said as he glared at the demoness.

"Urameshi! Are you serious?"

"She's a fighter, and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a girl, or a baby, or somebody's grandmother, I'll still knock her out."

"I love your style." Miyuki said as she jumped back getting into a fighting stance as Yusuke walked forward. "It's an equal playing field, and anything goes."

"But let me check first, to make sure."

Both fighters then started making their way towards each other, and met in mid-air. When Miyuki landed she crouched down, her arms across her chest.

"You pervert! What was that?" Miyuki yelled angrily at Yusuke.

"Now I know." Was all Yusuke said.

Faye, Kuwabara, and Botan all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Hey, uh…I don't get it. What just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey lady!" Yusuke yelled. "You've got no chance of winning this fight!"

"Oh shut up!" Miyuki yelled as she grabbed a strand of her blue hair. Faye watched as it transformed into a long whip. Miyuki began to charge towards Yusuke, causing him to dodge it.

"You would've never done that if I were a man!" She continued to yell at him.

The hair whip was then around Yusuke's neck, and he was struggling to get it off him.

"What did she mean by that?" Botan asked thinking about what Miyuki had just said.

"I don't know." Kuwabara answered her.

Then it was as if the light bulb had gone off in Faye's head as she realized that Yusuke had grabbed Miyuki's boobs, and apparently Kuwabara had realized it too.

"Oh my gosh! I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's uh…Well it serves you right to get choked Urameshi!"

Miyuki then jumped up, punching a hole in the ceiling as she started to pull the choking Yusuke up their with her.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her." Kuwabara said he watched Yusuke struggle.

"Oh be quiet." Faye said to him as she debating whether she should interfere with the fight or not.

"If you wanted to hangout together you should've just asked." Yusuke said as he managed to start pulling on the whip and swung himself through the ceiling. It wasn't long before Miyuki crashed back through and was on the ground, and Yusuke landing gracefully on his feet.

Miyuki and quickly got back on her feet and charged at Yusuke, but he simply punched her in the chest causing her to go back down again.

"AH! Urameshi! How can you keep on hitting a girl like that? I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!" Kuwabara yelled at him as he was freaking out.

Faye couldn't help but let out a giggle for Kuwabara using the word ta-tas.

"Give me a break! You want me to just stand still while she reems me?" Yusuke asked glaring at his friend.

"I don't know! All I'm saying is that boys aren't allowed to hit girls!"

"We're both fighters! Why the heck does it make a difference!"

"As noble as it is Kuwabara," Faye interjected, "Yusuke has a point, and you can't expect him to just sit there and take it."

"Well maybe you should've fought her." Kuwabara said pouting.

"I would have, but it looked like she was pretty dead set on either fighting you, or Yusuke."

Miyuki then got up, and tried to attack Yusuke as his back was turned, but he simply just kicked her into a wall.

The trio made their way over to Yusuke, looking at the damage.

"You yell way too much." Yusuke said, addressing Kuwabara.

"Okay, that's it. You and me gotta duke it out right now, so I don't get nauseas, even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall you big bully!" Kuwabara said as he was putting his fists up.

"Fine, I wasn't going to tell you this because I still don't think it matters, but look closely."

The group then turned their attention on the demon that was halfway through a wall, and that's when Faye noticed that Yusuke was right. There was defiantly something different about Miyuki.

"It turns out misses is a mister." Yusuke stated.

"Oh." Was all Botan could say.

"But how did you know?" Kuwabara asked turning his attention back to Yusuke.

"Well I really couldn't help, but noticed." Yusuke said he started to make a squeezing gesture with his hands.

"Wait a sec." Kuwabara said as he seemed to mentally replay the instant when both Miyuki and Yusuke were both in the air, charging at each other.

"Okay, I admit it." Yusuke continued, "I was curious. Things didn't seem right up top, and well…you know…The family jewels have not been stolen." Yusuke finally deadpanned.

"So fighting girls, actually does bother you, but instead of attacking, you just gave her a check-up. You're kind of a weird person, aren't you?" Kuwabara asked staring at Yusuke.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" Miyuki asked Yusuke as she/he started getting up again. "That's why you're attacking so violently. What, are you afraid I'll rub off on you?" She glared at Yusuke, "Why can't you treat me as an equal?" Miyuki then moved to attack Yusuke again.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled at her, as he picked her up, "If you're going to be a man, do it all the way, not half way!" Yusuke threw Miyuki across the hall making her hit her head against the wall.

"I'm fighting you because you won't let us save that girl, its got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking your ass." Yusuke said as he was standing above her/him, pointing down at her/him. Miyuki then finally passed out.

"You positive about this Urameshi? She looked so…I mean she looked so pretty." Kuwabara started laughing perverted, "Are you sure she's uh…" Kuwabara began to lift up Miyuki's red dress.

"YOU JERK!" Faye yelled as she sent one of ectoplasmic blasts at Kuwabara causing him to hit his head against the wall. That's when Faye heard a familiar humming noise and turned around and notice a black security camera focusing in on them.

"Hey look a camera." Faye said smirking.

"Two more, and we're coming after you!" Yusuke said smirking along with her.

The group started laughing, and throwing up peace signs at the camera before they started making their way down the next hallway to face their next challengers.


	20. Chapter 20

"I swear I have never ran down so many hallways in my life till I met you guys." Faye said as she was running beside Botan with Yusuke and Kuwabara trailing behind. Yusuke and Kuwabara just gave her goofy grins as she rolled her eyes at them.

"I've been thinking about what you did back there Urameshi. I mean the way you checked Miyuki if she was boy. What would you have done if it had actually been a girl you were touching?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, gasping for breath after every sentence as he was running.

"Think about it stupid, like I would've complained!"

"Keiko's not gonna like hearing that." Kuwabara said smirking at him.

Yusuke completely stopped and started grabbed Kuwabara's shirt shaking him, "You wouldn't dare tell Keiko that for real" Kuwabara just stood there smiling stupidly, "Well there is this new CD I want, and I haven't had enough money to buy it…" Soon both boys were wrestling each other in the hallway, "And you want me to buy it for you!" Yusuke said putting Kuwabara in a headlock.

"Would you two knock it off!" Faye yelled at them putting a hand on her hip.

"We're suppose to be rescuing Yukina!" Botan yelled at the two.

"That's right! I don't have time for this!" Kuwabara said throwing Yusuke off of him and tightening the headband around his forehead. "Ok! Here goes, by my red pinky string I'm lead to my hearts content." Kuwabara then took off at lightning speed and didn't stop till the hallway split into two ways.

Faye, Botan, and Yusuke stopped gasping.

"Could you not go so fast." Faye said bent over gasping for breath.

"That's what she said." Yusuke said just as worn out.

The pair then heard beeping noises coming from Botan's watch as she pointed down the right hallway, "This way!"

They started running again down the hallway until Kuwabara yelled "Move!" and managed to push all three of them.

Faye turned around watched as Kuwabara's pink headband fell to the ground.

"Someone's here." Kuwabara said a glare on his face.

Faye quickly turned into her ghost form as she saw someone appear further down the hallway.

"Demon two of the Triad, Inmaki." A short demon that had his whole face covered with a cloak, and iron claws on his hands. The only thing you could see were his eyes, black hair, and two horns protruding form his head. "I'm sorry I missed." He said calmly.

Kuwabara picked up his headband off the ground, glaring at the demon, "You just tore up the great fighting headband of love! You're dead!" Kuwabara started running to the demon, but with the flick of the short demon's wrist he moved his cloak, and he was gone.

"That was weird." Yusuke said looking at where the demon just was.

Kuwabara then got a glimpse of the demon's iron claws and they back themselves into a corner. Faye could here noises of where he was but he was moving fast, and it didn't help that she couldn't see him.

"Can you sense where this guy is hiding?" Yusuke asked them.

"Nuh-uh. He's too fast." Kuwabara said trying to see if he could place where the demon was.

"Same here. It feels like he's all around us." Faye answered.

Faye gasped as she saw Inmaki reappear behind Yusuke and claw part of his back.

"You okay!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah, lets run!"

Yusuke, and Kuwabara started running, with Botan leading the way on her oar, and Faye trailing behind them as she flew.

"Botan take this next corner!" Yusuke yelled at the ferry girl.

Faye followed them and Yusuke grabbed her putting her behind him and in between Kuwbara.

"He's here!" Kuwbara yelled.

"Shotgun!"

Faye watched as Yusuke fist started glowing the familiar blue, and soon the opposing wall was covered in what looked like bullet holes, but slightly bigger. Inmaki was pinned against the wall while he was being hit, and when it was all he was still pinned to the wall, and was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Kind of a cheap move when you don't have to aim." Kuwabara said smirking as he looked at the defeated Inmaki.

"What!' Yusuke yelled at him.

"What?" Inmaki croaked out.

"When there was only one direction you could come from, it was easy." Kuwbara said explaining, "I just had to sense your spirit energy around the corner."

"And taking my queue from Kuwabara here, I just had to fire a major shotgun blast, and just cover the stretch of the hallway. Clever huh?"

Inmaki just closed his eyes and fell to the ground in defeat.

Faye then heard the whizzing of another security camera, and flew up to it. "Just one more!" she said in a mocking voice, and sticking her tongue out.

Faye floated back down to Yusuke and the others, and reverted back to her human self.

"Well let's get going!" The other nodded in agreement and were back to running down another hallway with Botan leading the way.

"Watch out!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled. The right wall soon crumbled as a giant red-skinnned, red-haired demon, wearing only a grass skirt, and had a giant iron-spiked club stepped out and had picked Botan up by her jacket.

"I'm Gokumonki, third demon of the Triad." The huge ogre liked demon said proudly.

"I'll write it on your grave stone." Yusuke said he started powering up his Spirit Gun.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" Gokumonki asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! Good question!" Botan said as she struggled to get out of the demon's grasp.

"What a dirty trick." Faye muttered.

Gokumonki then grabbed his club, raising to try and smash them, and destroyed part of the ceiling in the process. The trio dodge the club and in time as it left a small crater in the floor. Faye glared at the demon, and wasted no time in changing back to her ghostself and flew at Gokumonki and Botan. Faye quickly grabbed Botan by her jack and phased both of them as she flew through the giant demon. Faye quickly dropped Botan, and aimed her hand at the demon as it started flowing green, and fired an ectoplasmic blast at him, and hitting him square in the back causing him to fall forward, but it wasn't over yet as Yusuke and Kuwbara both charged their feet as they kicked them demon in the chest sending him into a neighboring wall, knocking him out cold.

Faye fist pumped in the air as she landed, turning back into her normal self once again. She laughed as Yusuke, Kuwbara, and Botan all made faces at another security camera.

The group was currently making their way down another hallway.

"All we gotta do now is stop Tarukane, and it'll be easy greasy!" Kuwbara said a smile on his face.

Botan's watch started beeping, stopping them in their tracks. "Maybe not." Botan said frowning at her watch.

"What now?" Yusuke asked irritated.

"Hold on." Kuwabara said as he got a scared look on his face. "Yeah, I can defiantly feel it. They're moving Yukina."

"How can you tell?" Faye asked him.

"We're attached remember?"

Yusuke, Botan, and Faye gave Kuwabara questioning look as they worried about his sanity.

"Let's see if I can get her attention." Kuwabara said as he put his fingers to his temple.

Faye watched as Kuwabara was in deep concentration.

"She said my name!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled with a huge smile on his face. Kuwbara summoned his spirit sword, and with a dramatic air proclaimed, "I am Kuwabara, I have come here for you, and with my sensitive eye, and big shiny sword, I will save you." Faye smiled inwardly to herself as she watched Kuwabara, his movements dramatic and heroic as he spoke. "Then we can date right?" He finished which caused Faye to roll her eyes. Then Kuwabara fell over, "What did you say! Oh the pain!"

The group watched Kuwabara for the next couple of minutes as he communicated with Yukina until he started leading the way to where she was.

"I've got a defiantly lock her now, and I don't care if she wants us to or not, we're saving my love!" Kuwabara yelled at them, he led them down a stone spiral staircase.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara yelled again at them.

"Oooh, a basement!" Yusuke said sarcastically as they descended the staircase.

When they finally got all the way down to the staircase, they where in what seemed like to Faye, some sort of zoo, except of having normal animals, it was filled with creatures she had never seen.

"Ew! What are these things!" Yusuke asked as he looked at the creatures.

"Disgusting I'd say." Botan said as she covered her nose while passing the demonic animals.

"C'mon guys we don't have time for that." Kuwabara said seriously as he looked back at them.

They kept running until they saw a light, but "The doors closing!" Faye yelled.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara said as he started running faster.

The four of them managed to make it through the door, and were now standing in an area. Faye saw two men on the other side. One who was much taller than all of them, with short black hair, and sunglasses.

"_He has too much muscle for his own good."_ Faye thought as glared at the man. She then turned her attention to the other man who has hanging on to the tall one like a monkey. His skin was pale, and had long unkempt gray-hair.

"_Goss."_ Was all Faye could think as she looked at the smaller man.

"I take it we have one more fight." Yusuke said glaring at them, and also at the four screens behind the two men, which showed what looked like four very wealthy men.

"Forget it. Their total spirit energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly." Kuwabara said smirking.

"There she is!" Kuwabara gasped, turning their attention to the people that were in a room, where they could observe the arena, and it wasn't hard to figure out who Kuwabara was talking about as Faye easily spotted Yukina out of all the suited men, and instantly felt sorry for the girl, and was ready to break her out of this prison.

"Don't worry we're coming for you soon." Kuwabara said as if Yukina could hear him through the thick glass, separating them.

The pale man soon started laughing to himself.

"Welcome," The tall man said as he put his hands in his pockets, "try not to be to hard on us, we're fragile."

Faye couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach as she looked at the men.

"So I guess this is the big finish?" Yusuke asked sarcastically as he looked at the men directly across from them.

"I can't wait." Kuwabara said happily.

"Hey Toguro! Don't blow this!" Faye heard Tarukane say over the intercom.

"Poor Tarukane. He's going to have a conniption before this is finished." One of the men on the screen said.

"Can't blame him, it's not often that your whole financial future is bet on one match." Another man added.

Faye tuned them out as she just started at Toguro intently, as if trying to figure out what he was hiding.

Kuwabara's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey, who are those people? They're watching us risk our lives, and they think it's funny." Kuwabara said pouting.

"It's awful." Botan said looking at the men.

"If we get tired, please allow us to tap out." Toguro said looking at the group, the man on him, laughing.

"Don't listen, guys. I gotta feeling that these guys are up to something." Kuwabara said getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm glad, I'm not the only one." Faye said as she transformed, getting into a fighting stance as well.

"No joke." Was all Yusuke said as he got into his stance.

"But judging from their spirit energy we shouldn't worry." Kuwabara said quietly talking to them. "They're weaklings."

"No, wait." Yusuke said, a serious look on his face. "I can't really explain it, but my whole body is getting this weird vibe. It's like there's something big in here."

"I don't feel nothing." Kuwabara said simply.

Faye just kept her eyes on the two men, and thought about what Yusuke said. _"We can't take these two lightly, if Yusuke says something up, then something is up."_

"Ready brother?" Toguro said and the smaller man nodded and climbed to his brother's outreached hand, and let out a cry as his body started changing.

"What's that little guy doing!" Kuwabara asked in astonishment.

"I bet he's really popular at parties." Yusuke said as he watched the man morph.

"As you see my brother is able to transform the shape of his body, it's nothing really." Toguro said, explaining what he's brother was doing.

Faye just watched in amazement as smaller Toguro transformed into menacing black sword.

"He just turned into a sword!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Faye snapped at him as she glared at the bigger Toguro.

"This is my brother's specialty." Toguro said as he swung the sword done, giving it a test swing. "And mine…" He trailed off as he started focusing, making his muscles so big that his shirt ripped off.

Faye stepped back out of fear as she watched him.

"Further my spirit energy surrounds my brother, and makes him indestructible." Toguro finished, looking at them through his dark sunglasses. "You see the Toguros truly fight as one."

Suddenly it was like a windstorm was in the arena, and Faye had to brace herself so she wouldn't be blown away.

"Woah! You feel this!" Faye heard Kuwabara yell over the wind.

"What's up with his power!" Yusuke yelled back. "Dang it, this isn't going to be easy."

"Botan step back!" Yusuke yelled again, but soon the wind died down, and Toguro was coming out them Faye quickly jumped out of the way, as did Kuwabara, with Yusuke moving Botan out of the way as the sword crashed into the floor. Faye gasped though as she looked down and saw a thin line of blood form on her stomach, as if the sword had cut her, and noticed that Yusuke's and Kuwabara's shirts were cut as well.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara yelled, Toguro was quickly on him as he hit Kuwabara's sword with his own. Faye could see that Kuwabara wasn't strong enough as he was slowly becoming over powered, but watched in horror as Toguro punched Kuwabara in the stomach sending him into a near by wall causing him to leave in imprint where his body had hit.

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

Faye watched as Kuwabara got up holding his stomach.

"You managed to back up just far enough to avoid a fatale blow. I'm surprised you had enough intellect to do that." Togura said sounding impressed as he looked at Kuwabara. "But you won't have to scrap among that floor much longer. Come now brother, lets send him to Spirit World."

Toguro was about to charge at Kuwabara again, until Yusuke's voice rang through the arena, "Forgetting about something stupid!" Yusuke yelled as he let loose his spirit gun only to have it crash into the wall as Toguro easily dodged it. Yusuke then used his shotgun, but Faye watched in horror, and amazement as it didn't leave a scratch on him.

"Yes, he might think quit low us brother, as if we can't deflect a little energy." Toguro said as he stared at Yusuke.

Faye watched as then Yusuke ran straight toward the menacing man, and dodge him as he tried to bring down his sword upon him, and Faye let a smirk grace her face as Yusuke let lose another spirit gun straight at Toguro's face, point blank.

"Don't worry, I heard headless is in this year." Yusuke said as he waited for the smoke to clear away. Faye nearly feel over as the smoke clear and reveled that the smaller Toguro had turned into a shield. Faye cried out as Toguro punched Yusuke straight into the face sending him into the ground, breaking the floor as he landed next to Kuwabara.

"Did I forget to tell you, that my brother makes an excellent defense equipment." Toguro smirked at the fallen Yusuke.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Faye yelled as she flew toward Toguro and sent multiple green blasts his way and when she was just about on him she grabbed her scythe off her back to bring it down on him to cut him in half, but just like with Yusuke's shotgun there wasn't a scratch on him, and he easily blocked her scythe. Faye tapped into her strength as much as she could, but couldn't bring down her scythe anymore as Toguro looked up at her with a smirk on his face. Without warning he was able to grabbed one of Faye's legs as spun her around and sent her straight up into the ceiling making her body leave an imprint much like Kuwabara did, and Faye couldn't focus from all the pain she was feeling in her body. Her eyes were closed as tried to make it go away, as if she thought about it hard enough it would just go away, and she wasn't ready for the next wave of pain she felt, and cried out as her body hit the ground.

"Well I must say, I wasn't expecting to see another halfa so soon." Toguro said as she felt his steps coming closer to her.

Faye didn't have the focus to say anything to him as she tried to focus on standing back up, but his attention was back on Kuwabara, and Yusuke as they both stood back up.

"I was hoping you would provide me much more entertainment than this." Toguro attacked Kuwabara first kicking him in the stomach, sending him into the air, and then hitting him in the back making him crash back into the ground. Toguro went after Yusuke next and Faye watched helpless as he knocked him in the side of his face sending him to the ground. Faye was doing all she could to get back on her feet as Yusuke was punched in the stomach, and then kicked in the face.

"I've got to do something." Faye thought to herself but was cut off short as Toguro picked her by the back of her tank top, and threw her in the air, but only to be kicked in the stomach and land next to Yusuke on the ground with Kuwabara landing right next to her only moments later.

The few minutes were a blur to Faye as she would focus her remaining energy to phasing it would be like one minute one of Toguro's punches would go right through her, but he would just turn his attention back on Yusuke and Kuwabara, until she would stop phasing. Faye felt like a coward, but then her time had come when Toguro's back was on her and he was solely focused on Yusuke, she used the energy she had left, and pushed her self off the ground and flew as fast as she could straight toward Toguro with all the energy she had left in her right palm ready to throw it Toguro, but was all in vain as Toguro turned around, and sent his sword straight through Faye's left shoulder. Faye let out a strangled cry, as she transformed back into her human self, and was just hanging in air as his sword protruded from the back of her should blade. Faye let out a hiss he drew it out, and before she hit the ground kicked her, making her land near Botan. Faye just laid on the ground, her eyes half-lidded as she watched Toguro hurt Yusuke again.

Faye had never felt this helpless before, sure she's lost some fights, and has been beat up before, but never has she met anyone who was this heartless, menacing, or had this much strength.

"Feel free to take a little extra time on them Toguro." Faye heard Tarukane's voice on the intercom, "I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing, besides my Black Black Club could use some good dirty fun." He went off the intercom with an evil laugh.

Toguro walked over to the fallen Yusuke, "Tarukane's wrong, I don't like torturing, at least not when they're to pathetic to defend themselves."

"Disgraceful!" Kuwabara yelled. Faye turned as much as she could to Kuwabara's voice because right now she was doing all she could to stay conscious.

"And you call yourself a man!" Faye could tell that Kuwabara was standing up, and that something was different about him. "Seeing you live, makes me sick."

"Interesting. Your spirit power has increased greatly." Toguro said with an evil smile on his face. "You'll be much more fun than this weakling." Faye felt the vibrations as Yusuke's body hit the ground.

Faye closed her eyes, as she just tried to focus on the voices around her. "Get lost, I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time." Kuwabara's voice said. "Tarukane is the one I was talking too."

"What? You want to beat me up." Tarukane's annoying voice rang over the intercom, he let out a laugh, "Sorry kid, but I'm too expensive! Toguro I want this creep fried extra-crispy!"

"You heard him we don't have a choice."

Faye could hear Kuwabara's spirit sword being summoned, "Get out of my way!"

Faye could hear the spirit sword as it met with the smaller brother, and could feel when Kuwabara slid across the ground.

"Your attacks are very slow, we can easily predict your every move." Togure said unimpressed.

"Kuwabara." Faye heard Yusuke's voice.

"Urameshi, I need a favor."

"Huh?"

Faye didn't hear the next part as Tarukane's voice rang on the intercom again, "Okay Torguro, you've had your fun, now I wanna start collecting my money."

"It's too dangerous let's wait." Faye heard Botan say.

"You know how fast they move, this will only get you killed quicker." Yusuke argued.

"You haven't seen what I have, you don't know what they've done to her! Please!" Kuwabara argued right back, the desperation evident in his voice.

Once Faye was sure she wasn't going to pass out she opened her eyes again and saw Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in front of her, along with spots that quickly went away. Faye moved the slowest she ever moved in her life, and with her good arm was able to maneuver herself to were she was kneeling.

"Fine then I got your back." Yusuke said agreeing.

Faye had no clue what the duo was planning, but if she could help in anyway, she wanted to be ready.

She watched as Kuwabara began charging at Toguro again but watched in amazement as Yusuke fired his spirit gun at Kuwabara, giving him a boost and speed, and watched as Kuwabara's spirit sword impaled Toguro.

"Ingenious plan. You fighters are truly something." Toguro said with his last breath as he collapse, Kuwabara landing right beside him.

Faye watched as the screens showing the wealthy men slowly turn off one by one as they congratulated Tarukane on his recent bankruptcy. She then heard the glass crack of the observation room.

"It's Hiei!" Faye yelled.

"Oh goodness!" Botan said in shock.

"Hiei's here?" Yusuke asked.

Faye watched as the black clad demon repeatedly punched Tarukane in his ugly face as Yukina stood behind him.

"We have to do something! Regardless of what Tarukane did, he is forbidden to take human life. He'll be punished severely." Botan said.

"Botan! Help me up!" Faye yelled at the blue-haired girl.

Botan quickly went to Faye's aid as she through her right arm around her should and put an arm around her waist. Faye bit back a gasp as the pain shot throughout her body from the sword wound in her shoulder.

"Stop Hiei! Don't kill him!" Faye yelled as hard as she could.

She saw Hiei look at her, but was about to deal the final blow, but saw Yukina stop him. She didn't know what was said, but whatever it was it got Hiei to stop.

"It looks like everything is okay." Botan said at Faye's side.

"Yeah." Yusuke said in agreement.

The trio then noticed Kuwabara trying to get up, and grunting in pain, and quickly went over to his side.

Faye then heard footsteps, and looked behind her, to see Yukina running towards them. Faye watched as she stopped was about to ask Yusuke if everyone was alright, but before Faye could mention the hole in her shoulder he quickly told her everyone was alright, and that she should check up on Kuwabara. Yusuke then turned to Faye, and Botan, "Hey, let's go see what's happening upstairs." The girls nodded in agreement, getting the hint and Faye able to walk on her on now followed behind them with her hand covering her shoulder.

"Wow we got a full house huh?" Yusuke asked. Faye made her way upstairs, and saw Kurama standing in a corner, and Hiei standing where we he was while he was beating the living daylights out of Tarukane, and multiple guards laying on the ground, and Tarukane laying unconscious in the corner. Faye leaned next to the wall, and slid down, thoroughly exhausted, and didn't notice a pair of red eyes staring at her.

Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he was surprised to see Faye to see so beat up, and worst off than Yusuke, and the oaf were.

"_I thought she could handle herself better_." Hiei thought to himself, and frowned when he caught a glimpse of the hole that was going through her left shoulder, and without thinking.

"Shouldn't you get that healed?" Hiei asked his cold voice cutting through the silence.

Faye just stared at Hiei, his ruby eyes boring into her blue one before she removed her hand from her shoulder, and looked at the blood covering her hand, and her arm.

Botan let out a gasp. "Oh my goodness!" Botan made her way over to Faye, and dropped down on her knees, and began to use her white magic to heal up the bone, and flesh that had been ripped. "I should've done this as soon as the fight was over." Botan scolded herself. Faye just smiled, as the soothing white magic began to do its work. Faye closed her eyes, and began to drift off, but before she could get her well deserved rest, her blood ran cold, and her stomach dropped when she heard a rough voice coming from the doorway.

"Care to explain this to me Casper?" Faye opened eyes, and saw Logan giving her a look that said, _"If you don't have a good reason as to why I had to fly all the over to Japan, you are going to be in some deep trouble."_

"Heeey, Logan." Faye said as she stared at her mentor giving him her _"I totally have a great explanation so please don't kill me"_ look.

Hiei was about to leave, but once he saw the man in the doorway, he decided it was best that he stayed, and leaned against the control panel that was behind him. He watched as the man came into view, he had a gruff appearance and was wearing what seemed to be a black uniform outfit that had a small x on his left side of his chest, and the same x on his belt. Hiei watched him with narrow eyes.

"Did you like find her Mr. Logan!" A voice yelled from the hallway with a thick valley girl accent. Hiei watched his surprise hidden as a girl about as tall as the ferry girl phased through the man in the door way, and went straight to Faye. The girl had brown hair like Faye's that was in a ponytail, she also had a uniform like outfit on, and had the same x on the belt like Logan's did.

"Yeah, I found her, half-pint." Logan answered as he walked further into the room, and surveyed the room as he looked at all the damage, his gaze landing on Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and finally Hiei.

Hiei met Logan's gaze head on, and neither one broke the staring contest, until Faye noticed what was happening until she cleared her throat making them turn their attention on her. "So uh…how did you guys find me?"

"Duh Faye! Like you don't know?" Kitty said smiling at her as she reached into Faye's pocket drew out a small circular device on it that had the same x has her outfit, "We just like tracked you with the communicator."

"Good thing too. I'd asked what happened, but you can explain once we get on the Black Bird. We'll take you guys home." Logan said motioning to all of them.

Hiei just closed his eyes and walked out, disappearing. Logan looked at Faye with a _"what was that all about"_ look, but Kurama was quickly to explain that, that just was how Hiei was. Faye made a move to get up but Botan stopped her telling her that she wasn't done yet so Faye decided her best bet was to lose consciousness, and that's just what she did.

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't move to fast, if it did I guess I was just ready for the whole save Yukina thing to be over, and move the story along because I have something planned that will be set between the time after they save Yukina, and the time they see Toguro again. So we are just gonna sorta ignore the whole two months before the tournament period, and the group will sort of have a one month break then they'll see Toguro again, and then it'll be two months before tournament lol. Just figure I would give you guys the heads up.**


	21. Chapter 21

**FINALLY! Chapter 21 is done (: and while I was originally going to set this a month after the Yukina incident, I decided not to do that, so yeah lol, and for all sakes and purposes we are just going to ignore all time zones lol ;) Also I'm looking for a Beta and I would appreciate it if someone would offer to do that because I would hate not to catch something, and I'm always looking for ways to make my story better and I sincerely appreciate all the reviews, follows, etc. you have NO idea how happy it makes and how motivated it makes me to continue on with this story :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Faye let out a groan as she rolled over in her bed, and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't in Tarukane's fortress anymore, but in her bed back at her and Botan's apartment. Hearing voices coming from the living room, Faye got up but held in a groan as she looked at her shoulder, which wasn't so injured anymore. There was a dull ache coming from it, and instead of the hole that was there it was now replaced with a scar, that was thankfully not too noticeable.

"Another one to add to the collection." Faye mumbled to herself as she looked at her shoulder. She started working on her shoulder trying to get the stiffness out of it, and made a mental note to thank Botan otherwise she was pretty sure, she would've had a bum arm for the rest of her life. Faye got up fully this time, and looked at her tattered and bloody clothes and decided it was best to take a quick shower, and change into some new clothes before she faced Logan, and whoever else he came with besides Kitty.

Faye let out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water ran down her aching body, washing away dried blood, tension, and stress, making her feel ten times better. Faye worked her shoulder again, and was glad the hot water was helping it tremendously. When Faye got out of the shower she wrapped her towel around her hair and pulled on some sweat pants that were a size to big for her, and that hid her feet, making her roll the bottoms and draw the drawstring good and tight, and pulled out a random t-shirt out from her drawer, and put it on. She let her hair loose from the towel, letting her hair air dry, threw the towel in a corner where she put all her dirty clothes, and walked out to the living room, deciding it was time to face the music.

"Glad Casper decided it was time to wake up." Logan said using his nickname he came up with ever since he learned about her powers.

Faye just gave him a small smile, and noticed that besides Botan, Logan, and Kitty, Kurama, Koenma, and Ororo were there. Logan, Ororo, and Kurama were standing while Botan, and Kitty sat on the couch with Koenma in between them. Faye went and sat down on the armchair part of the sectional, and looked at Kurama.

"How long have I been out?" Faye asked the fox demon.

"For a few hours," Ororo answered for him. "You must have used a lot of your energy."

"Yeah…that seems to be happening a lot lately."

"You've been getting into more serious fights kid?" Logan asked her.

Faye didn't answer him as she turned her attention back to Kurama, effectively changing the subject.

"Where's Yusuke, and Kuwabara?" Faye asked the fox demon.

"They went to see Yukina off, she's going to back to her homeland."

"_And no doubt that Hiei will be sending her off, in his own way as well."_ Kurama telepathically sent to her. Faye nodded, letting him know that she understood, then Ororo's voice caught her attention.

"How are you feeling child?" The beautiful African woman asked her.

"I'm fine, my shoulder is just a little sore, but without Botan, I'm sure it would've been a lot worst. Thanks by the way." Faye said turning to the ferry girl.

"You are most welcome Faye!" Botan said being her usual bubbly self.

"So, I'm sure I've got some explaining to do." Faye said looking at Logan, giving him the most pathetic look she could muster.

"Well, lucky for you, Koenma, and Kurama here saved you the trouble." Faye let a look of relief cross her face. "But that doesn't mean you, and half-pint here aren't in trouble."

"Why am I like in trouble?" Kitty said, clearly upset.

"Because half-pint, you knew the real reason why Faye was here and didn't say anything."

Kitty opened her mouth to argue, but closed it and decided it was best not to say anything.

"So, what's the punishment?" Faye said frowning, not looking forward to Logan's punishment.

"Well since I can't make you clean the Black Bird, do extra chores, or even make you come back to Bayville…"Logan scratched the stubble on his chin for a moment. "You're not going to that dance, and half-pint you're on Black Bird duty for a month."

"WHAT?" Both girls cried out at the same time, and jumping up.

Noticing that this was going to get loud Kurama, Botan, and Koenma excused themselves, and made their way out to the porch that was connected to the kitchen.

"That's not fair! I had no choice, but to do what I did!" Faye yelled, and stomping her feet like a little kid.

"I know that Casper, but you lied. I don't blame you for what you did, but you should've known better than to keep it from us, even when it was over, and done with, and what's worst is that you got half-pint to lie for you, which got her in trouble too." Logan said frowning looking down at her with a look that said _"quit arguing or you're going to make this worst for yourself."_

Faye went back and sat down in her seat with a pout on her face, she looked at Ororo for help, but she just shook her head, letting her know that she got herself into this mess. Logan then rounded on Kitty.

"As for you half-pint, you should've known better, and you better not pull anything like this again. Friend or not."

Kitty went and sat back down. Both girls told them that they were sorry, and that they wouldn't do anything like that again. Logan nodded, now satisfied he made his way out to the porch mumbling something about how he needed to know how long Koenma was planning on keeping Faye here, and Ororo smiled at the two girls and quickly followed behind the Canadian.

"Sorry, I got you into this mess." Faye said frowning as she looked at the brunette beside her.

"It's like totally okay, one month of Black Bird duty isn't that bad, but I feel so bad for you. You're gonna miss the Black and White Ball!" Kitty said feeling bad for her friend.

Faye thought that last statement over. While she knew she shouldn't have lied, or have Kitty lie for her, she couldn't believe that Logan was gonna make her miss the Black and White Ball especially when it was her senior year. The dance was this Friday and the only thing Faye had left to do was decide on what she was going to do to her hair.

"_Not anymore."_ Faye thought bitterly.

"Hey half-pint, we're leaving." Logan said as he came back into the living room.

"Okay! Bye Faye, I wish we could've at least like hung out, and stuff." Kitty said as she hugged the shorter girl good bye.

Faye hugged the girl back, and had her mind set. As much as she respected Logan, Ororo, Mr. McCoy and the Professor she wasn't gonna miss this dance, especially since she already had a date, and everything. While this wasn't the first time she had gotten in trouble before, this time was different. She was seventeen years old, and it wasn't like they were her parents, grant it they were her guardians, but gosh darn it she was going to enjoy her senior year the best she could. Yes she left Bayville, but she had good reason too, and she was going to make her senior year as normal as it could be. She was going to that stupid Black and White Ball, and she honestly didn't care if she got in trouble or not.

"_I've been hanging around Yusuke too much."_ Faye mentally sighed.

Faye bid farewell to Logan, Ororo, and Kitty, she gave Kitty an _"I'll text you later" _look before they made their way down the street towards where the Black Bird was hidden.

Koenma then cleared his throat, causing Faye to turn her attention to him.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are that I personally know Professor Xavier, and I wish you would've told me that you were…or are an X-Man."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know it would matter." Faye said with a little more bite to her voice as she started making her way to the kitchen to grab the tub of cookie dough that she always made sure Botan keep in stock.

"It wouldn't as far as your sentence goes, but it probably would've made things easier on you."

Faye didn't say anything as she started stuffing her face with cookie dough, and thinking of ways to get to the Black and White Ball without Logan, or anybody else finding out, and trying to remember who from the mansion was going so if she saw them she could make sure they didn't run their mouth about her being there.

Koenma, Botan, and Kurama sat down with her, and she listened to them half heartedly as they talked about Spirit World business, but her mind was slowly starting to shut down as her body wanted her to go back to bed, and back to sleep, and Faye was more than happy to oblige as she bid her friends goodnight, and drifted off to dreamland.

"_Powerpuff! Powerpuff! __Blossom, commander and the leader,__Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter__, __Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter__, __Powerpuffs save the day_..."

Faye hit the alarm on her phone as she got up, and stretched, and did her morning routine as her, and Botan got ready to go to meet Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Faye hadn't seen either one of them since Friday when they rescued Yukina, and now it was Sunday, and while the boys spent their Saturday resting up from the rescue mission, Faye spent her Saturday in the Ghost Zone. While she wasn't training with Clockwork, she had spent time with him in his giant clock filled citadel.

"_So why haven't you warned me about the Saint Beasts, or Toguro?" Faye asked as she sat crossed legged hovering above the floor as she looked at her teacher. The master of time let out an irritated sigh._

"_Because Faye, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, just because I watch, and control time doesn't mean I can meddle, and those experiences have made you stronger. The only time I would meddle would be if it ended in your absolute demise." Clockwork turned away from watching whatever time stream he was looking at, to give his attention to his pupil. "But those are the only times I would step in. I will let you make your own mistakes." _

_Faye watched as he was continuously switching from being an old man, to a child, back to an adult. "So you know what choices I'm going to make?"_

"_Yes…and no." Clockwork answered her as he turned back to look at his time screen. "The timeline is always changing, and nothing is set in stone. Don't you know that by now?" _

"_So you know all the outcomes of my choices?" Faye asked with confusion written all over her face._

"_You could look at it that way."_

_Faye sat quiet as she mulled over what he said, and her mind turned to the Black and White Ball._

"_I think you should go see Kitty and Johnny. You haven't seen them in awhile." Clockwork said as he dismissed her._

Faye and Botan walked up on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's friends. Faye frowned as she saw Kuwabara with a frown on his face, and staring off into the distance.

"Something's really come over him." One of Kuwabara's friends said. Faye just noticed that the three of them were huddled together. "I bet he's changing his image." Kuwabara's shortest friend said holding out a coin. "I bet he saw a movie, and now he's acting it out." Another friend said putting a coin in the other one's hand. "No way! I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl!" The taller of the two said as he also put a coin in the shortest one's hand.

"Bulls eye Miamoto!" Yusuke said in a good mood.

"Now wait, Kuwabara was not rejected." Botan said frowning at Yusuke.

"Well what do you call it? Yukina dumping out on him, and running back to the Ice World."

"It's a long distance relationship, its romantic!" Botan said clapping her hands together, and getting stars in her eyes.

Faye rolled eyes, "Yeah, because those totally work out." She said sarcastically.

The trio went silent as they watched Kuwabara walk by them, the frown permanently set on his face.

Faye watched as his friends called out to him, and ran to keep up with him.

"He really is down." Yusuke said looking at his friend.

"Yes, not every closed case comes with a happy ending." Botan said turning her attention back to Yusuke.

"Guess that goes for Hiei too." Yusuke said.

Faye's ears, if they could, perked up at the mention of the fire demon's name. She had been wondering if he ever told her that he was her brother.

"Yes I know, I've heard he still refuses to tell Yukina that he is her brother." Botan said frowning.

"That's right." Yusuke said confirming what Botan said.

Faye frowned. She couldn't see why Hiei wouldn't tell Yukina that he was her brother.

"_I'll just ask him myself the next time I see him."_ Faye thought as the three of them made their way toward town where Yusuke was meeting Keiko for their date.

"Well there is plenty of good news too. You three did kill the Toguro brothers and save Yukina, and Hiei was kept from killing Tarukane. I would've hated ordering you and Faye to arrest him." Botan said trying to find the brighter side of things as they were nearing Yusuke and Keiko's meeting spot.

"Give me a break! That would have of sucked." Yusuke said as he looked at Botan annoyed.

"And that is precisely why there was so much ado in the Spirit World about letting Hiei find out. He's considered a very valuable asset now. Now you see why we sent Hiei with the video tape, just to keep him distracted."

"Are all you people in charge of Spirit World just stupid? What if he looked at the tape, ever think about that?" Yusuke asked clearly irritated, and annoyed at the same time.

"Maybe…but the fact of the matter is he didn't so ha!" Botan said triumphantly as she slapped Yusuke on the back making her stumble forward, that's when Faye and Botan saw Keiko waiting for Yusuke, and decided to take their leave.

"Enjoy your shopping Yusuke!" Faye said as Botan, and her waved goodbye as they decided they would do some shopping on their own today.

The next few days passed by in a blur for Faye as she was back to juggling school, training, and her social life. It was now Thursday, and the Black and White Ball was tomorrow, and Faye was bouncing up and down in excitement. Her and Kitty had it all figured out, Kitty and Jean would pick her up in the Black Bird on the outside of town, She would get ready at the Brotherhood house where her date was anyway, then she would have fun at the dance, and when it was over Jean, and Kitty would take her back to Japan before anybody would realize she was gone.

"_Fool proof."_ Faye thought with a grin.

She resolved not to lie to Botan, and told the blue haired ferry girl of her plan. At first Botan was not happy at all and tried to talk her out of it, and told her she was only going to get into more trouble, she also understood where Faye was coming from, and Botan knowing how precious human life is decided she wouldn't tell Koenma or anybody else as long as they didn't ask, because Botan stated very clearly that she wasn't going to lie to her boss, and wasn't going to lose her job of top ferry girl over Faye going to some dance, and that's all Faye could ask for from her friend. Shoot she was lucky Jean had agreed to the plan, because without her it would look suspicious for somebody else to take the Black Bird. She would have to remember to thank the red head for helping her, and understanding her plight.

Faye let out a triumphant whoop as she finished packing all that she needed for tomorrow. "Tomorrow has got to go flawlessly." Faye mumbled to herself as she zipped up her duffle bag that was filled with her shoes, hair accessories, make up, and an extra change clothes for after the dance.

"You all packed for tomorrow?" Botan said as she walked into Faye's room and sat down on her bed.

"Yup!" Faye said with a smug grin on her face, and hands on her hips.

"Where's your dress? You have to model it for me, you promised!" Botan said whining.

Faye just laughed as she went over to her closet and closed the door as she changed into the dress she had bought back in England especially for the occasion. Faye walked out of the closet, and stood in front of the mirror in her room.

"Hey Botan can you zip this up for me?" Faye asked as she stood awkwardly in front of the mirror holding the top of the dress so it wouldn't fall down.

"Sure!" Botan said cheerfully as she bounced over to Botan and zipped up the back of the dress. "Now turn around so I can see you!" Botan said as her request came out more as a demand. Faye turned around, and Botan let out a squeal.

"You look so pretty!" Botan gushed as she looked at Faye.

Faye turned around and looked at the mirror, and she knew the ferry girl was right, and was glad she had gotten the dress. The dress was a strapless short dress with a glittery sweetheart bodice, and empire waistband, with layers of tulle skirt that fell just above her knees. Faye was glad that she was able to find somebody to hem the dress for her, otherwise it would have looked awful with her height.

"Your date is one lucky man!" Botan gushed again as she looked at Faye up and down, and making her turn.

Faye had to agree to that statement, she was so excited that the dress accented her waist, and more importantly her boobs perfectly. Tomorrow with her hair and make up done she was gonna look hot.

"So who is the guy you're going with again?" Botan asked as Faye made her way back to the closet to put her dress back up, and put her pajamas back on.

"Lance Alvers." Faye said through the door.

"How did he ask you?" Botan asked excitedly.

"Through a text message?" Faye said as though it was obvious.

"Well that's not very romantic." Botan pouted.

"Well…" Faye said as she stepped back into her room. "We are only going as friends. The dude is like one of my best guy friends, but I had to have Kitty's blessing since he is her ex and all."

"So there is nothing going between you two at all." Botan said disbelieving.

"Nope."

"How did you two become good friends?" Botan said getting curious about Faye's past life before she came to Japan.

"Well I became friends with Lance when him, and Kitty started dating. When everybody was giving her crap for dating him, I decided to give the guy a chance, and I hung out with them, and found out the guy was pretty cool, and that we had a lot in common and we just clicked. Lance and Kitty dated for awhile, but then broke up, and then got back together, but then they broke up before senior year started, but it's for good this time though. As much as I like the both of them they fought way to much, and it wasn't the "I love you" type of fighting Yusuke, and Keiko do, it was defiantly the "I can't stand you" type of fighting, but luckily through it all me and Lance always remained friends."

"So you have no romantic feelings for the guy what so ever." Botan said as she thought about what Faye told her.

"None what so ever." Faye said smiling

"_Even though he did introduce me to the biggest freaking jerk that ever lived."_ Faye thought bitterly as she set her alarm clock to meet Kitty and Jean in the morning.

"Well Faye I hope you have fun tomorrow, and I know you're going look absolutely stunning tomorrow, and I want you to take plenty of pictures." Botan said wagging her finger on the last part like a mother would to her child. "But goodnight, sleep well!"

Faye smiled, "Goodnight Botan! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

As soon as Botan left the room, Faye crawled into her bed and had to literally force herself to go to sleep she was so excited for tomorrow.

Faye cut the alarm off her phone before it could even go off the next morning and was showered and dressed in no time. She phased through her window and made her way to the designated meeting spot, and when she got there she was glad that Kitty and Jean were already there so she didn't have to wait. Faye phased through the bottom of the Black Bird and sat in the first passenger seat that was behind Jean and Kitty who were in the pilot, and co-pilot seats.

"Jean did I ever tell you how much I love you for doing this?" Faye said getting up and hugging the girl from behind.

Jean just smiled at the younger girl, "You might've mentioned it like a billion times on Skype when I agreed to do this, but get back in your seat so we can get going back to Bayville."

Faye did as she was told and spent the trip on the way back between napping and talking to Jean and Kitty, and found out that she had a lot she needed to catch up on like that Kitty was going to the Black and White Ball with Piotr, and Rogue had finally said yes on going with Remy, and Kurt was going with Tabitha which was defiantly a new development.

It wasn't long before they were in Bayville and almost at the Brotherhood house, but Faye just told Jean that she could fly from here so Jean was able to stop the Black and Bird and hover for a moment so Faye could gather her things and phase through the Black Bird.

"I'll see you gals later!" Faye said waving as she phased through the Black and Bird and began floating down towards the front door of the Brotherhood house, turning invisible on the way down incase there were any passer bys. As soon as Faye's feet touched the ground she turned visible and knocked on the door.

At first she didn't hear anything, but then she heard a loud yell, and it wasn't long before the door swung open and there was Todd "Toad" Tolansky in all his disgusting glory.

"What are you doin here, yo? Haven't seen your face in forever." Toad said looking at Faye up and down.

"Nice to see you too." Faye said as she pushed past him and walked into the living room of the Brotherhood house.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked as he was laying down on the couch, looking over at her.

Faye then began to tell him the story of getting in trouble, and what not, but Lance had to admit he was impressed that Faye would go to such lengths just to go to a dance.

"So are you just going to hang out here till the dance then?" Fred "The Blob" said as he lumbered down the stairs and plopped down into an arm chair that could barely take all of his weight.

"That's the plan, but instead of hanging out, I better start getting ready now so we don't miss the dance!" Faye said bounding up the stairs with her bags in hand.

Lance just rolled his eyes at the girl, thankful that he only had to wear a tux tonight.

While Faye was making her way to the Brotherhood's bathroom to start working on her hair, she stopped in front of a simple white door two doors before the bathroom and stared at it.

Faye felt a wave of nostalgia hit her along with a mix of anger and a tiny bit of fear as she looked at the door.

"_Idiot."_ Faye thought as she looked at the door, debating whether or not to go through it. Either for old times sake, or just so she could see if his stuff was still there so she could smash, and destroy every bit of it. Faye then heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and decided it would be best to leave her spot in the hallway. She made a little "hmph" sound, stuck her nose in the air, and made her way to the bathroom, and quickly closed the door.

Faye immediately went to work on getting her hair done, unloading her bag of her straightner, the multiple cans of hairspray, bobby pins, and then went about setting all her makeup out, and other miscellaneous items she needed to get ready.

It took Faye a couple of hours to do her hair since she had to do it all herself, and didn't have anyone to do the back for her, and she defiantly wasn't going to ask Wanda if she wanted to help, but she had managed to do it even after John the crazy pyromaniac tried to steal her hairspray and make it explode. Faye let out an exhausted sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror pleased with her handy work on her half up, half down do. She had used the straightner to curl her hair, even though her hair was already naturally curly, but for hairstyle to work it needed to be done.

For the next few hours Faye was able to get ready in peace, until Lanced yelled at her from the other side of the door

"Faye you do know that we're going to be late right?"

Faye looked at the clock on her cell phone and let out a curse as she rushed to put her on her dress, and decided at the last minute to add some fishnet stockings, and a pair of short fingerless fishnet gloves. She took one last fleeting look in the mirror, and stepped outside into the hallway running into Lance's chest. She felt Lance grab her shoulders making her step back at arm's length.

"Damn." Lance said looking at her up and down with a dumbstruck look on his face. Lance cleared his throat, "You clean up nice."

Faye let a smirk grace her glossed lips and elbowed him, "You don't look too bad yourself." Faye looked at Lance the same way he did her, and she was quit pleased that her date was at least good looking even though they were just going because it was clear that nobody was going to ask him or her. Him because he was kind of like Yusuke and everybody thought he was a loser, and because of his reputation as a bad boy, and her because of her little incident last year.

Faye then heard a car horn outside and the front door slam, and then a thick southern accent yelling up the stairs.

"Faye and Lance, if you both don't hurry up and get out here Ah swear Ah'm gonna drag you both to the dance unconscious!"

Faye gave Lance a smile and took his arm before yelling back down at the southern belle "I've missed you to Rogue!"

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry if the whole Black and White Ball thing sounds prom-esque but what I have planed, I needed a dance and Black and White Ball was the winner lol, and I don't have any experience with Black and White Balls because the only thing we have down here is Prom, so yeah lol. And right now would do you well to have a good background of X-Men: Evolution and as we go deeper into the story, so would Danny Phantom, but more so X:Men: Evolution than anything. This chapter took me awhile not only because of school and what not but because I wanted to keep everyone in character and I didn't want everything to be so cheesy, ya know what I mean? But anyways I am DONE WITH SCHOOL UNTIL AUGUST so yeah you can expect quicker updates ;) Also I wanted to do this chapter like this and whats going on so we can finally get an idea of Faye's past (: and for artwork of Faye and Hiei check out my profile for links to my DeviantART page (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**I finally have this chapter up, I am so freaking glad. I am sorry that it took forever, and I was about to give up on this story but I have way to many ideas for it to just quit. I have gotten criticized for crossing over Danny Phantom and X-Men: Evolution, but I really don't care because in my mind I can make it work, plus it's my story so I'll do what I want, but anyways if you are well versed in X-Men: Evolution you probably won't get some of the parts, but this is the last chapter that the X-Men will be involved in for awhile because after this chapter we will finally be moving on to the Dark Tournament and then it will be just mainly Danny Phantom characters, but anyways this chapter took a lot out of me because I wanted it to be good, and I hope it is, and I hope you like it, and I will do my best to update more regularly from now on.  
The only character I own is Faye.  
****Notice that when there is break that means it is switching between Faye and Hiei's point of view. **

* * *

When Faye, Lance, Rouge, and Remy got to the high school the ball was already full under way, and Faye could hardly contain her excitement as she held on to Lance's arm and was bouncing up and down as the group made their way to the entrance of the school.

"I can't wait to see everybody!" Faye said giggling as they were making their way down the hallway to the gym now.

"Ah know everybody has missed you!" Rouge said smiling happily at her friend.

Faye could feel the bass of the music all the way down the hall and that just encouraged her to walk faster until she was practically dragging Lance toward the entrance, with Remy and Rouge laughing behind them.

"Okay! Okay! I'm hurrying!" Lance said, picking up his pace to match Faye's and finally they made their way to the door and once it was open Faye could hardly contain her squeal of delight as she looked at all the black and white decorations and the she heard her name being yelled and she was practically tackled by Kitty. Faye didn't have time to say anything as Kitty dragged her to the table where all her X-Men friends were at, and she was suddenly hit with a feeling of homesickness as she was attacked with hugs and kisses on the cheek and "I've missed you"s and she just realized it had been months since she had seen them last, and it took all she had not to burst out crying.

"I've missed you guys too." Faye said smiling as she was finally released from a hug courtesy of Bobby.

That's when Faye got a glimpse of red-hair in the corner of her eye. Faye almost fell over when she saw Kurama, and not only him but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei as well. They were sitting at the table next Faye's and were dressed for the occasion in black tuxedos.

"_Oh no."_ Faye thought frowning as she made her way over to the group of boys.

"Do I have to leave now?"

"Yes." Hiei's cold answer made her flinch, but instead of smirking Hiei frowned.

"No, you don't. Not yet." Kurama answered, giving Hiei a look. "Your friend Kitty talked to us when we got here, and I don't see why you can't stay for a few hours."

"I personally, am in no rush to get back to binky breath, so please take your time." Yusuke said joining in the conversation and shooing her away.

"No. We are going back now."

"Please Hiei! Just give me two hours and then we can leave. I promise!" Faye begged clasping her hands together.

Hiei just stared at her, and then finally, "No."

"Ignore the shrimp Faye, go and have fun." Kuwabara said shooing her away as well.

Just then the DJ began a new song came on, which had Faye yelling, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" and ran towards Lance as she dragged him onto the dance floor with the rest of her crowd.

Hiei glared as he watched her go.

"_What's wrong Hiei?_" Kurama asked him in his mind, knowing better than to voice this question out loud.

"_I really don't care to be around all these humans, and this music is getting on my nerves."_

"_Just let Faye stay for a few hours, she hasn't seen these friends of hers in quite some time."_

Hiei didn't respond back as he cut the connection. The only reason he was dragged here was because Koenma apparently had something important to tell them, but couldn't do so until all them were present. Hiei could have almost killed the Prince when he gave them orders to bring Faye back.

Hiei watched the girl and had to admit grudgingly to himself that she did look attractive in that dress and being a man, he could appreciate how it accentuated her "assets".

A few hours went by and Hiei could only watch in annoyance as Faye dance with the guy she brought with, and Hiei could only glare at the couple when a particular song that was slower in tempo than the rest came on, and for some reason it made the couple dance closer. Other than that Hiei had to suffer watching even Yusuke and Kuwabara dancing with Faye and doing some idiotic dances called "The Cha-Cha Slide" and "The Cupid Shuffle." Finally things were beginning to look up for Hiei when Faye collapsed in the chair next to his, her chest heaving, and her face flushed from the heat on the dance floor.

"We can go now." Faye panted, smiling at Hiei.

Hiei just stared blankly at her.

"Let me just walk with Tabitha to a vending machine, and get something to drink." Faye motioned to a girl with short blonde hair with multiple piercings in her ears.

"I thought they had punch?" Kuwabara asked, looking over at a table with refreshments.

"Yeah...I wouldn't drink that." Faye said eyeing the punch bowl warily.

Faye got up before Hiei could protest and was out the door.

"Well I'm glad she's ready to go. I'll be glad to get out of this monkey suit." Yusuke grumbled, pulling on the collar of his tux.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei could only nod in agreement.

Ten minutes went by and Faye hadn't came back yet and Hiei had started feeling uneasy.

"How long does it take to get a drink?" He asked irritably, but his feeling of unease only got worst when the boy she came to the dance with came and asked where she was.

"She went to go get something to drink from the vending machine, but that was ten minutes ago." Kurama answered looking at the boy inquisitively. The boy frowned.

"The nearest vending machine is just around the corner..." Suddenly he walked away and made his way to the doors and with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke quickly getting up from their seats and following him.

"What's like going on!" Hiei then noticed they were joined by Kitty, and her date who was more muscular than the rest of them.

"Tabitha, and Faye are not back yet?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

Hiei didn't answer them as they rounded a corner and were met with Faye gone and the blonde girl out cold on the floor.

* * *

Faye and Tabitha giggled and laughed as they made their way to the vending machine. Faye had to admit to herself that she was defiantly ready to go. She could only dance so much. She was tired, hungry, and her feet were killing her, but she was glad she got to see her Bayville friends again, and a refreshing beverage would be nice.

"So which one of the boys can I date?" Tabitha asked mischievously, poking Faye in the side.

Faye let out a sigh, "None of them."

"Aw! C'mon that red-headed guy was such a looker. He has a girlfriend doesn't?" Tabitha pouted.

Faye let out a bark of laughter, "No, or none that I know of."

"What about the short guy? You two would look cute together." Tabitha laughed at the thought. Faye just shook her head, the image of her and Hiei doing couple things popped up in her head and she didn't think he was the type to go out for a dinner and a movie.

"For some reason I don't think Hiei likes me very much."

Tabitha frowned at her short friend. "What's not to like? Any guy would be lucky to date you. Pietro sure didn't know what he had until you broke up with him and then he went all..." Tabitha trailed off realizing she was now on a touchy subject and cast a worried glance towards Faye.

Faye ignored the last part of her friend's comment as they finally made it to the vending machine and Faye phased her hands through the machine and grabbed two cokes. She tossed one of them to Tabitha as she leaned against the machine tilting her head upwards as she thought carefully about what she was going to say next. "I have no clue why he doesn't like me. I don't think it has anything to do with me being a girl, or being weaker than him or whatever. Which from what I've seen Hiei isn't a big people person anyway. I mean it isn't like I'm looking to date the guy or anything, I would just like to know why he doesn't like me and then I would be at peace about it"

"Whoa, Faye stop your rambling. Why do you care so much what this guy thinks about you anyway?" Tabitha asked before taking a swig of her drink.

"I don't! I just"

"Yes you do. Me thinks you have a crush." Tabitha smirked at her friend, as she leaned up against the vending machine beside her.

"I do not have a crush on him, I barely know the guy. Yeah we've already been in life threatening situations with each other but that doesn't mean you automatically become best friends!"

"Do you think he's hot?"

"Of course I do. Did you see him in that tux?"

"Well thinking that someone is attractive is the first step."

"I don't think so. I think a lot of people are attractive."

"Yeah, but you don't worry this much about what people think of you though." Tabitha finished with a triumphant smile on her face, knowing she won the argument. Faye pushed off the vending machine and stood in front of Tabitha looking up at her with her arms crossed and opened her mouth to argue some more when she felt a wind blow her and Tabitha's dresses up and hurried to push her skirt down. The next thing she knew she heard a bang, and Tabitha crumpled on the ground. Before Faye could even scream she felt arms around her waist and the wind blowing in her face, and it wasn't long before she realized she was outside of the school and she felt a fist collide with her jaw as she was knocked down into the grass.

Faye was rolling down a hill and did her best to stop, and when she did, and was finally able to stand up, she was so disoriented from moving so fast, and from rolling down the hill that she moved her foot the wrong way, effectively straining her ankle. She fell back down and didn't stop till she made it to the bottom of the hill.

Faye opened her eyes and saw a slim, lean figure standing above her; she blinked a few times until the figure came into focus, which revealed to be a smirking Pietro standing above her.

"Hey gorgeous long time no see."

* * *

"TABITHA!" Kitty shrieked and ran as best she could to the girl on the ground who was regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Yusuke bent down and got a better look at the blonde.

Tabitha groaned, "Pietro…"

"What?" Kitty all but shrieked again, noticing Tabitha wince she asked in a less louder voice, "Where's Faye?"

'Pietro, he took her…I don't know where."

Kurama turned to Hiei, "Can you find her?"

Hiei didn't answer as he closed his eyes in concentration. His Jagan eyed glowed and he searched the area for Faye's mind, and then he found it.

"She's this way, follow me."

Hiei began running down the hallway and didn't stop until they reached a door that led them behind the school. They ran a down the hill and didn't stop until they were in the football field.

Hiei blinked. Faye was up in the air, her eyes were that eerie green color when she tapped into her ghost powers, and while she wasn't in her full ghost form she still looked intimidating, and from the look on her face, it didn't take a genius to know that she was pissed.

* * *

Faye quickly shot out ectoplasmic energy out of her hand and like she expected Pietro just dodged and was now on the other side of her.

"Tsk…Tsk…You're still slow." Pietro reached down to grab the front of Faye's dress but she quickly phased through him and was able to shoot him in the back, this time making him fall on his face.

"Tsk…Tsk…You're still an idiot. Now what do you want." Faye was now floating a few inches about the ground, and keeping her distance.

"I want payback." Pietro answered simply before he was right in front of her and tried to punch her in the face again, but failed as it simply went through her.

"You're an idiot." Faye glared at him.

"Yeah but you can't stay intangible forever, I know how you're energy likes to run out."

Faye mentally cursed, because she knew he was right, so she did the only thing she could do, and that was to fly higher, and while she did she threw as many ectoplasmic blasts as she could, but each one failed to meet its mark. Faye gritted her teeth. _'This isn't fair this was suppose to be MY night!' _Faye was getting angrier and angrier by the second and it was affecting her thought process because she wasn't aiming now, she was just throwing her blasts wherever she thought was best.

* * *

The group kept their distance to avoid being hit by Faye's blasts and watched as the blur on the ground kept avoiding them.

"Who is this guy?" Yusuke asked Lance as they watched the fighting pair.

Lance didn't answer Yusuke question. "Hold on!" he yelled and Hiei began to feel tremors beneath his feet and the ground starting to crack. Hiei watched as the blur turned into a white-haired boy as he tripped on one of the cracks in the ground that Lance created.

* * *

Faye was barely aware of the audience that she now had, but she knew Lance was one of them as she watched the ground crack, and shake, and then she saw her chance as Pietro tripped. She wanted to be mad at Lance for getting involved, but her anger for Pietro far outweighed it. Instead of throwing an ectoplasmic blast at the fallen mutant she flew towards him and started punching him in the face and wouldn't stop.

"You piss me off so much!" Faye grunted between punches.

"If anyone should get any payback it should be me!" But Faye got her last punch in after that sentence when she felt a fist collide with her eye knocking her to the ground, she waited for the next punch, but when she looked up she was surprised to see Hiei in front of her, katana drawn pointing it at Pietro.

"Leave." Hiei's voice made Faye shiver with fear at how angry he sounded.

She was going to intervene and say that this wasn't his fight but the look on his face and the tone he just used made Faye think twice. She looked at Pietro's face and felt herself repress a smug smile as she saw that she did some significant damage to him, which included a busted lip and a black eye. Faye flinched when Pietro casted a glance towards her way and she thought he was going to try and fight Hiei, but was surprised when he "disappeared" out of sight.

* * *

Hiei watched as Faye beat the pulp out of the boys face and he didn't miss the words that she said either. _'What is his connection with her?' _But time slowed down when Hiei saw the boy's fist connect with Faye's left eye sending her into the ground, and before Hiei even knew what he was doing he was standing in front of Pietro, katana drawn and glaring at the white-haired male, and gave him one choice. Hiei didn't miss when Faye flinched when the other male's cold eyes landed on her, it made Hiei grip his katana tighter. Then he was gone. Hiei had to admit that the boy's speed matched his own, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Faye let out a breath, but then a whole swarm of emotions crashed down on her. Embarrassment, shame, humiliation, anger, pain. She didn't say anything as the rest of the group came towards her. She got up off the ground to float a few inches off the ground to keep the pressure off of her ankle, but man was she tired. She didn't know whether she should thank Hiei for stopping the fight or yell at him for getting involved, she looked over at him, and saw that he was staring at her.

* * *

Hiei gave her a once over as she got up off the ground. He noticed the bruise forming on her jaw, and her eye that was now swollen and black. He assumed something most of been wrong with her foot or ankle since she was floating. He didn't know why he intervened in that fight. From what he had seen when she fought Takeshi, the girl could handle herself, but that fight between her and Pietro was more than just a duel, it was something more on an emotional level, and the fact that he got involved bothered him. Her eyes finally met his, and she didn't thank him or say anything, and for the first time the two had come to a mutual agreement, that they would forget Hiei ever stepped in.

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked this chapter and now we will be moving onward to the Dark Tournament and also I hope the fighting was up to par as well. Also you should check out the 50 sentence challenge I did that involves Hiei and Quinn Fabray from Glee! **


	23. The Dark Tournament

**So yeah, don't expect another chapter until this weekend lol.  
****The only character I own is Faye.**

* * *

Faye let out a groan as she got up out of bed, and winced as she touched her sensitive jaw. Needless to say it was an awkward ride back to the Brotherhood House, so Faye could pick up her stuff, and when Koenma opened up a portal sending them back to Faye and Botan's living room. Koenma looked like he was about to blow a gasket when they were finally back, but upon seeing Faye's face he went quiet. Faye allowed Botan to heal her ankle, but told her not to worry about her face. She couldn't have Botan healing every little injury she had. Her eye was still swollen but not as bad as it was yesterday after she spent the whole night applying ice to it.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some jeans and t-shirt, Faye went looking for Botan, but found a note on the refrigerator saying she was in Spirit World for the day, and asking Faye if she wouldn't mind getting some groceries since they were running low on a few things. Faye fixed a quick breakfast, grabbed some money out of purse, and some that Botan had left her, and stuffed it in her pocket, and left their apartment. Faye didn't head to the grocery store first, instead she decided she would stop by the arcade, hoping to find Kuwabara or Yusuke, but she had no luck.

Faye left arcade after awhile, after only playing a couple of games, and was heading to the grocery store until she heard a voice.

"Girl." Faye looked to her left and down an ally was a small demon. Faye pointed to herself.

"Yes you, I have a message for you." The demon looked like he could fit in her pocket, and she was surprised she even saw him at all.

"What's the message." Faye said giving the demon a look of annoyance since he looked like he was about to pee himself in excitement.

"This is a message from the Dark Tournament committee, and you are cordially invited to join the tournament since you are on Team Urameshi, rejection to this invitation could be fatal." The little demon let out an annoying laugh completely pleased with himself as he delivered the message. Faye opened her mouth to argue with the demon, and ask exactly what the heck the Dark Tournament was, but in a puff of smoke the demon disappeared.

Faye let out a noise of irritation, leaving the ally she continued down the sidewalk. She needed to find Yusuke and ask him what the heck this was all about. Groceries forgotten she continued walking until she made it to Yusuke's house, but it proved to be fruitless since he wasn't even home, his mother telling Faye that he was out with Keiko. Faye thanked her and decided to try Kuwabara's house, deciding to fly this time, Faye took to the sky, and turned herself invisible as well since flying during the daytime wasn't exactly the smartest idea.

She never made it Kuwabara's house as it was getting late in the evening, and the sun was starting to set, that she saw two figures on the roof of a building, and just made them out to be Kurama, and Hiei. Faye cheered quietly to herself since she could ask them what exactly the invitation from the demon was all about. She turned visible right before she landed causing the two to look at her, and she didn't like the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" She frowned.

"I assume you got an invitation as well." Kurama said, his face completely emotionless.

Faye just nodded as she walked up between the two males when she noticed that Hiei was staring at a construction site, and from what she could tell it was already eight floors tall. It wasn't long before Faye heard banging, and the sound of concrete being crushed. Faye let out a loud gasp as she watched the fourth floor of the building come crumbling down, and everything above that as well. The trio watched the destruction in silence as the building completely crumbled. It was now nightfall when everything finally settled. Faye eyes widened as she watched Yusuke crawl from the rubble. Then Faye felt her breath leave her, and her stomach drop in fear as she saw Toguro.

"But…we killed him." Faye whispered as she looked at the exchange between the two.

The group watched as Toguro started walking towards the building that they were standing on, and Faye flinched as he looked up at them.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well; on Urameshi's team no doubt." The trio only looked back at him. "Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy." His deep voice finished.

"Sympathy has never been apart of those fights." Kurama said with anger in his voice.

Toguro only smirked at him, "As you know the teams are made of six, so you'll have to recruit another fighter. For your sake I hope you find someone useful." And with that last statement hanging in the air he left.

"What is our chance?" Kurama asked his eyes not leaving Toguro's retreating form.

"Don't ask." Was all Hiei said as he made to leave.

"When is the competition?" Faye asked weakly looking at Kurama.

"Two months." Hiei answered for him. Faye turned to look at him, and nodded, and then she turned to go as well.

"Faye, I assume you will be using these next two months to get stronger, but if you have no where to go you are welcome to join Hiei and I, and I also have a feeling that Kuwabara will be joining us as well." Kurama said looking at another figure that was looking down at the demolished building from a bridge.

* * *

Hiei smelt Faye before she landed on top of the building, but turned around anyway, and saw that the bruises on her face were still there from yesterday. She confirmed what He already knew about her getting the invitation, and he didn't know how he felt about that. These fights were much deadlier and the fighters more skilled, but once Hiei had gotten his invitation he already had a plan forming in the back of his mind on how he was going to get stronger.

They watched the destruction before them in complete silence, and when Toguro made his way towards them he didn't miss Faye flinching in the corner of his eye when Toguro finally looked at them. When Kurama invited Faye to join them, he wanted to strangle the fox. It was already going to be agonizing training the oaf, he didn't need another one that was almost as weak as that idiot. Hiei watched as Faye smiled weakly at Kurama. "Thanks for the offer, but my powers work differently from yours. It looks like I'm going to be spending two months in the Ghost Zone." Kurama nodded and then finally the three of them took their leave.

Faye called Johnny on her cell phone telling him the situation, and he said that he would be there to pick her up from her apartment in an hour. Faye noticed that Botan was home and apologized for not picking up the groceries, but from the look on the ferry girl's face she knew already what the situation was. Faye quickly packed her clothes, and the other necessities she would need and like he said, Johnny was there in an hour, and whisked her away to Clockwork's citadel, which would be her new home for two months.

* * *

Hiei came at Kuwabara hitting him fiercely with a stalk of bamboo effectively knocking him down to the ground.

"At this rate you'll never survive." Hiei stated looking down at the beaten boy before flitting off to the side to let Kurama have his turn. He couldn't prepare Kuwabara for the viciousness of these fights, but Kurama could. Hiei went off to another part of the bamboo forest that they were in and began training on his own. He drew his katana and began attacking the bamboo, and began to correct his form bit by bit, and while he was doing so, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to how Faye's own training was going.

* * *

Faye fell from her high up place in the air and hard, leaving a dent in Clockwork's floor. It was like Clockwork completely changed, he was always hard on her when they were training, but this time it was different, it was more intense, strenuous, desperate. Before Faye could even get up she was attacked with blow by blow of ectoplasmic energy, before she was able to finally phase through and melt into the floor. Faye turned invisible and drew her scythe, and was going to do a surprise attack, but it failed as Clockwork simply blocked her scythe with his time staff.

"You're too predictable." Was all he said as he began attacking her once more.

Faye was doing her best to dodge his attacks, but failed as she reverted back to her full human-self from lack of energy, and fell to the ground once more.

"Get up. We aren't stopping." Was all Clockwork said as he began attacking her again.

* * *

Finally it was the day before the tournament started and Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were the first ones of their team at the docks. Hiei was getting irritated with the other demons incessant chatter, talking about how glad they were going to finally be able to kill with out getting in trouble, but Hiei was able to ignore it until one demon's remark caught his attention.

"I think I smell another human coming." The three males looked behind them, and Kuwabara smiled as Faye came walking up to them.

"Missed me?" She asked as she walked up to Kuwabara smiling at him. Hiei looked at the smiling girl, the bruises on her face were gone, and her curly hair had even gotten longer, but he was starting to get irritated with her when she wouldn't stop smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her coldly, glaring at her.

"Noticing anything different?" She cheerily asked them.

"Uh…no." Kuwabara answered her with a confused look on his face. That's when she walked up right behind Hiei and turned around back to back.

"I finally had a growth spurt!" She yelled excitedly.

"It seems you did." Kurama said smiling at her.

"Congratulations you are now as tall as the shrimp! Excluding his hair of course." Kuwabara then got an annoyed look on his face. "Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet. What could that dummy be doing now?"

"Hopefully he's finding us a sixth fighter." Kurama answered him.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara?" Hiei said not looking at him. "Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

Kuwabara made a noise of indignation, "You'll see for yourself shrimp-boy."

Faye took noticed of the change of clothes that Kurama and Hiei now had on, and made a mental note that Hiei looked nice in blue, but then she let out an exasperated sigh. _"I really don't need stop thinking about these things, especially at a time like this."_ Faye was about to ask about the change of clothes, but then a man who she assumed was the Captain of the boat by the way he talked announced that the boat was now here.

"A boat? We're taking a boat." Faye said dumbfounded.

"Why else would we be here." Hiei quipped looking at her irritated. Faye didn't think this was the best time to mention her thalassophobia when Kuwabara started shouting over them.

"Hey wait a minute sir! Our team still has some stragglers."

The captain answered him back gruffly, "Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hitman. Standard rules of the tournament."

"Now, now that's not necessary." The new voice caused everyone to look behind them, and Faye could only smile as Yusuke walked up to them with someone who was even shorter than Faye in tow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Yusuke smiled at them.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at him. Faye noticed as how all the demons around them started whispering amongst themselves.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out." Yusuke said tiredly as he leaned up against a nearby tree.

"Yeah, you look awful…Oh wait that's just you!" Kuwabara said laughing at his own joke.

Faye could only roll her eyes as she walked up to Yusuke. "So glad you could finally make it!" She said smiling at him.

"Yusuke." Hiei said getting his attention. Kurama sensing what Hiei was about to do grab Faye away back in time just as Hiei got out his Katana and was attacking Yusuke with it. Faye did her best not blink afraid she would miss something if she did.

"Gosh they're fast, I can barely keep up with my eyes." Faye heard Kuwbara say beside her. The fight quickly ended as Yusuke grabbed the blade of Hiei's katana.

"Damn, Hiei is this how you say hello to people now?" Yusuke asked looking down at him.

"Hn. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."

"Improved a little bit. Oh man I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" Kuwabara said his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Don't be discouraged the fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well." Kurama said encouraging the orange-haired boy.

"So Yusuke, I assume the little one over there is going to be the sixth member of our team." Hiei looked over at the person in question from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? You mean this little guy here?" Kuwabara asked he ran over to the short person. "He's even smaller than Faye!" Faye could only roll her eyes once more as she knocked Kuwbara on the head, sending him to the ground. "And there is nothing wrong with that." Faye said finishing for him.

"What's wrong with his face?" Kuwbara said from the ground looking up at the mask the mystery person had on. "He looks like a mummy of something." Faye stepped on Kuwabara's head, making him eat a mouthful of dirt. "Quit being rude!" She shrieked before throwing the masked fighter a friendly small, and walking back over towards their group.

"Trust me, that one is going to be a lot of help to us." Yusuke said confidently.

"I don't know, he barely comes to my waist." Kuwabara said uncertainly as he stood up comparing their heights.

"Forget him, Yusuke and I are all that we require." Hiei interjected.

"Enough of pesky distractions, let's all get on board!" The captain yelled above the crowd.

The team made their way toward the large boat, and Faye grabbed onto Kuwabara's shirt as they started walking up the plank to get on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Shut-up!"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Just shut-up!"

"Are you scared of boats?"

"I SAID SHUT-UP KUWABARA! AND NO I AM NOT SCARED OF BOATS!"

Hiei glared at Faye which caused her to shut-up and she didn't let go of Kuwabara's shirt until they made it to the edge of the boat and then she latched onto the railing.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched Faye. "Pathetic." He said as he watched her knuckles turn pure white.

"Shut-up Hiei!" Faye all but yelled at him, which had Hiei widen his eyes in surprise. He thought about grabbing his katana but thought twice about it when he noticed that her eyes were closed. Just then a loud horn went off signaling that the boat was about to take off. Faye then felt the boat jerk, and completely by accident the whole railing on the boat became intangible sending some demons into the water below, Faye then saw as Kurabara was about to plummet into the dark water, but she quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and phased him through the bars.

"What the heck was that?" Kuwabara yelled at her.

"So if you're not afraid boats, I assume it's the water you're scared of." Hiei asked looking at her with no emotion on his face. Faye didn't say anything, signaling that he figured her out. "What a pathetic fear." He said sneering at her. Faye tightened her hand around that rails, she wanted to smack that look off of his face but she refrained from doing so, because she knew he was right. _"I can't believe I'm afraid of water, and only because I never learned how to freaking swim." _The conversation was completely dropped as Yusuke sat down leaning against the railing, and Faye watched in amazement as he fell asleep in less than a minute.

Hiei jumped on top of the railing and the surveyed the demons on board the ship. He didn't miss the looks of contempt that some of the demons threw their way, no doubt because Faye sent some of their teammates into the ocean, and now they were a member short. Now that Hiei thought about it, he looked at the railing that lined the boat, he was only guessing but he assumed that what she did wasn't exactly a small feat, even if it was only by accident. "_Hn. Looks like Yusuke isn't the only one who has improved their skill."_

* * *

**So I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and like I said before don't expect another chapter until this weekend lol.**


End file.
